


The Breath of Life

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, And when I say slow burn (I mean a SLOOOOOOOWWWW Burn!), Author thinks they're being smart, Based on my own Gameplay experience, F/F, F/M, Headcanons are pretty strong in this story, Link is a bit of a Sarcastic little shit, M/M, Non-Traditional selectively mute Link, Slow Burn, Temporary Mute Link, The Author Regrets Nothing, Will be adding tags as I write the story to avoid spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Regret is a painful and powerful emotion, and it effects everyone. From the strongest to the weakest. It can also indulge in anger and in more extreme cases revenge. Especially if it deals with loved ones......"It was never your fault, you must understand that...""How is it not!? I screwed up and caused this to happen!" He looked down as tears burned his eyes. "You will never understand! You don't know how I feel or... what it's like to never to know if what I see is real... or if it's Fucken Fake! I Can't Even Remember Her Own Damn FACE!"0o0Sequel to "Close Your Eyes..."





	1. Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This story essentially is based of Breath of the Wild, but with my own twists and turns. This is follows a format on my first gameplay. 
> 
> Sarcastic Link is based on my own reactions. (With some censorship) 
> 
> First chapter should be considered as an extended prologue.

* * *

He had no idea-

  
He no idea who he was, or where he was. The name given to him was uncertain, and he wondered if what she said was true. If that… was the case…

  
_Link…_

  
His name was Link…

  
But was it really?

  
Fragments of his past proved to him that he was, at least… that’s the King of Hyrule said. Even for the short amount of time that he met him, or known him as the Old Man there was an odd sense of familiarity. Running through his mind and veins.

  
He must have seen him at one point in his life. A life that he no longer remembers…

  
What did he seem him as? As a King? A Friend? Family? Or just a Title? There were so many questions that he wanted, but he would not receive. There was one thing he knew at the very least. He had to save Zelda.  


_"I have no right to ask this of you, Link... But I am powerless here... You must save her... my Dear Daughter... and do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon..."_

He sounded neither angry nor sad, but helpless. His eyes shined with hope and with a pleading reluctance that he wished he could not bring. Link did not feel anything at the time. But as he thought more of it, he couldn't help but feel his heart ache at the late King's words. Ultimately he had to help him, not for the sake of Hyrule, but to a man who had nothing to give but ask.

  
Link didn’t know, he just didn't, at least for now…

  
He wanted more answers! More about himself, who was he really? And what was his relationship to the former Princess of Hyrule? Were they close? Did they hate each other? Were they companions? Or were they just following their duties?

  
Her voice was all he could use to resemble her image of. But he had no idea what the Princess looked like. He had to have been around her at least. As her personal knight it had been his duty, yet... She was nothing more than another soul who he had no recollection of. Despite hearing her voice, he didn’t even know what she looked like…

  
How many people did he meet in his past life that he no longer could recollect? Surely they were all dead by now, if the Calamity hasn't sucked their lives, the years surely would have.

  
His chest and mind hurt at the painful realization.

  
What was more, is that he started a mission, a mission that he no clue as to what he is suppose to do besides annihilate the lurking beast in the ruins of the castle. Did he even know where he was going? What he was suppose to do?

  
The king said to head out towards the east, and yet; he is ill-prepared he knew that; stacked with only a tattered warm fleece, Hylian trousers, a small amount of scavenged food, a traveler’s bow and quiver, the Sheikah Slate as well as the paraglider.

  
No. He isn't prepared. And had no idea where he was headed.

  
Yet, something inside told him to go on. It edged him, giving him the energy to continue on, in a way it felt like he had to. At one point he stopped his traveling. His hand looming over the slate that was given to him the second he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection.

  
He looked down the scratched screen. The Sheikah slate for the most part looked like it was in tip-top shape. Except for the minute crack that formed at the edge of the bottom right corner. When he wanted to investigate it further he received mechanical instructions that it had been damaged. Well no shit. 

  
However, the good news was that he was able to fix it. Where he had to go to was a place called, Hateno Village, instructed by and elder named Impa. The moment he saw her, despite her aged and fragile looking appearing, the image of strong and powerful woman with dark red eyes and healthy silver hair appeared in his mind.

  
Link had met Impa at one point in his past life. What he didn't know was whether if she had been a friend or just someone he was acquainted with? At least the spark was there, but he had no way to express it.

  
“You stare at me as if I were some kind of stranger.” Her words breathed when pale scarlet eyes realized the stoic expression on Link’s face.

  
He wanted to so desperately tell her _no_. Tell her that he knew who she was, that he recognize her. But… he just couldn’t recall who she was beyond that feeling. There wasn’t anything else beyond that. He found himself enraged with himself when he found he could not speak to her. Not having used his voice for a hundred years had left him with nothing but scratchy and sore vocals. It hurt to so much breath a word nonetheless speak a single sentence...

  
But Impa understood. Over time he would regain his voice once again like his memories, all he had to do was practice. It made him wonder what his real voice sounded like.

  
Another thing he despised is not knowing who he once was, to a sense it left a vulnerability. Anyone can easily lie to him and even say they were his friend to do something.

  
But when it came to Impa...- even without recalling who the elder was he could safely be at ease to have someone who maybe once been his friend. Otherwise she wouldn’t have known his name nor what the previous King of Hyrule had declared to him since… he had long been dead…

  
When the Sheikah elder spoke to him, Link was able to remember slightly more about her. Somewhere in an area of his mind he had a familiar sense of who she was.

  
“I understand this may be too much, especially since… you are much more damaged than before. But your heart is in the right place. I want to help you… your slate holds keys to your memory.” She whispered kindly.

  
“Go to Hateno, there you will find someone who will help repair your slate and give you the path to find out who you are.” The elder informed him, her wrinkled hands placed over his more youthful ones.

  
A motherly smile appeared over her thin lips. “Over time your voice will return… Just give it time.”

  
She is right, his ability to speak was something that can be relearned, but his memories… were a different story.

  
The second he left Kakariko another fragment of his previous life simmered in him. It started when he came across the field behind the Dueling Peak Stable. The first of many that he approached. The area was in Necluda, the lone field was where he met his first horse to his memory.

  
She's a pitch black wild horse with oddly familiar navy eyes. Normally he would have ignored any animals with the exception of boars and foxes. Horses were too large for him to hunt, until he noticed that there was something else hunting the animal.

  
The black mare cried out in pain as she was being solely chased by a couple of red Bokoblins. At one point one of nasty foes smacked against the horse's flank with a spiked club.

  
He’s seen multiple Bokoblins hunt down boars and other smaller animals and never paid any attention. But this horse… the second he saw the horse fall onto her side from the attack made his blood boil.

  
Link would watch no longer and rapidly shot both Bokoblins with his arrows. His aiming have improved over the time he left The Great Plateau and each hit was always either in the chest or the head. They were more than enough to end the life of those pathetic creatures.

  
The entrails of the foes were all that was left, but Link did not pay attention until he reached the down horse.

  
The second he made the space around her, she went rabid. She flailed moving in every direction, even went as far as biting him to let her go. Something deep within him told him to not give up. That something about this horse… was… special…

  
The mare wanted to run, but she could not move away, as exhaustion and the injury prevented her from doing so.

  
With whatever supplies he had on him he helped the mare, despite how she tried to kick his head off. Thankfully at one point a traveler came nearby and noticed his situation. The human moved in, he also held a horse which would provide faster transport to call for the stable owners that weren’t too far away.

  
The kind man moved quickly and in minutes three workers of the nearby stable rushed in the scene. They all tried to help the mare; she was just as violent with them as she was to Link. But eventually she was forced to calm down the second they managed to bind her legs together.

  
It was against the horse's will, but it would allow them to treat her as much as possible before they brought her to the stable.

  
“Is she your horse?” One of the stable workers asked.

  
Link shook his head. His deep blue eyes staring at the frantic equine.

  
The owners nodded and help take her away. And despite the bite wound he received in his forearm he would not leave the animal. It took a total of three hours before the owners said that she would be fine. Link had never been relieved in his life.

  
“She’s quite a fighter I must admit. Very strong too.” The woman said as she brought Link a hot drink.

  
He reached for a rupee, but the lady stopped him from doing so. “Its mighty alright, it’s on the house.” She smiled.

  
Link smiled and drank the tea. It was warm and sweet.

  
“So you planning on registering the horse or what?” She asked softly placing a hand on her hip.

  
Link stared at her in confusion.

  
“Adopting it. Planning to have her as your traveling companion?” She asked more clearly.

  
The Hylian thought for a moment, then the back of his mind fuzzed. Link wasn’t sure entirely, but he was able to recall another horse, another mare. The color of chestnut and white glimmered in his thoughts. It was then that he felt his head go heavy.

  
“Sir, sir. Are you alright?” She asked concern flashing in her green orbs.

  
But as quickly as it came it left. Link inhaled heavily before looking to see the stable worker glance down at him in worry. He nodded his head feeling his mind still tug a bit.

  
She wasn’t sure for a moment, “Alright, I’ll leave it to you. Unfortunately, unlike the tea, I cannot give you a bed for free.” She said as she left.

  
Link understood as his thoughts trailed back to the healing horse.

  
In the end he registered the horse as his own. Pretty soon he found muscle memory became a blessing for him. He had trained and ridden horses in his past life, so training with the black mare was not a challenge for him.

  
_Much…_

  
The mare had quite an attitude towards him. However she did mellow up the second he fed her an apple, and indirectly _his_ hair. This led him to wear the Hylian Hood he purchased in Kakariko whenever he was around her.

  
Turns out she really was a fighter because the very next day she was up on her feet. Any traces of injury were gone from her flank and she was ready to go. _Mostly..._

  
When he finally arrived to Hateno Village, it sure was larger and full of life. Peaceful away from the castle that was inhabiting the monstrosity of Calamity Ganon. Also something about the place seem familiar...

  
The familiarity didn't go on at first the second he arrived at the place. No, it was more when he walked inside. His mare took a slow pace through the trail of the village and slowly the memory seem to peck at his brain. He didn't fight the memory but it did take it's time to appear. It wasn’t until he noticed a young child and his dad grooming a spotted foal within a wooden corral.

  
At that moment something sparked within him. Link could vaguely remember a dark haired man leaning over a stable, he could not see anything else nor himself. Then Link realized that he was seeing it from his own eyes, of what he could remember.

  
The next thing the amnesic male knew he was on the ground right next to his new horse and a couple of the Hateno citizens looming over him in worry. Turns out he collapsed from the mare's back and onto the floor after trying to think back to a distant memory.

  
"Sir are you alright?" A young man asked.

  
_*No.*_ Link thought his face turning red in embarrassment from his previous fall. Not wanting to make more of a scene he kept it visit short, only doing what Impa informed him about.

  
The one who fixed his Sheikah Slate was a young girl who claimed to have been much older and placed him inside the room he first awoke in. But the young child, the scientist of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, Purah, was the Director.

  
With the task of blue flames completed she fixed the Sheikah Slate, along with the pictures in the slate's damaged memory.

  
"You were Princess Zelda's appointed knight. Surely these pictures must have been taken by her and you must have been accompanying her." The young child grinned.

  
They meant nothing to him… but they were the keys to unlocking his past. All he needed to do was to find them…

  
"Stay the night for now, I can tell it's been quite a ride for you hasn’t it?” The de-aged scientist offered nicely.

  
And he did.

  
The next day the Hylian then returned to Kakariko Village, with a full head of hair, Impa gifted him the Hero Tunic.

  
"I recommend heading out to Zora’s Domain the next morning. It is by far the closest place with one of the four Divine Beasts." She smiled.

  
Paya set a room for him that night, but even through that kind gesture he could not stop thinking about what Impa had instructed him to do.

  
Zora's Domain.

  
It sounded familiar, it stayed at the tip of his tongue. The domain blurry image appeared in his head, he could remember something, a red-

  
A hand was quickly placed to his head as suddenly he felt a migraine shoot in his head. That alone forced him to hunch over the bed he was offered to sleep in. He quickly rubbed both temples as to sooth the pain, Link _did not_ want to risk another blackout.

  
The teenager, well physically a teenager, took deep breaths as he remained still and allowed the pain in his head to quickly flow off. Now was not the time to get any headaches or migraines. He wondered if he could get one of those red potions that traveling merchant, Beedle was selling the other day along his travels. That is, if Link ever sees him again. Now he’s regretting not buying one of those potions when he had the chance, along with those arrows.

  
Thankfully his headache simmered down to nothing. Here he hopes it doesn’t come back, especially during the night.

  
Link sighed and took off the tattered shirt he was wearing originally. Maybe it would be best to wear the blue tunic tomorrow. It looked sturdy and definitely made for travel.

  
Yes, definitely tomorrow he would set out towards Zora’s Domain. Where he could conquer and heal the first of the Divine Beasts.


	2. Red Waters

* * *

Ever since he woke up he had been a patient person. Key word: _had_.

  
Already he was starting to feel the idea of this travel was going to be the death of him. Some way or another it was going to end him somehow.

  
Link wasn’t even sure if he was even traveling in the right direction. Apart from the fact that he was ill-prepared for this journey, his horse was really arguing with him in which trail to take. And when enemies were involved she would quickly bolt away even if it meant turning around and running from the direction they were originally leaving. It was then Link found his arrows to be his very life source as he was able to kill off any enemies before they approached his scared mare, which he soon found her to respond positively when he calls her Ayden.

  
Part of him wondered if his mare was actually a stallion?

  
But her attitude is something that he just couldn’t get use to at least maybe right now. Instinctively she wanted to eat. And when he means eat. He means EAT!

  
Apples were obviously her favorite so almost all of his apples and carrots would go to her. He did manage to keep one or two for himself most of the time. Yet at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a nostalgic feeling when she acted like that. He already figured he had a horse before, judging by the fact that he knew how to ride a horse was pretty much a dead-giveaway, and he wondered if his said horse acted the same way as Ayden did. The fact that she has her own kind of personality over just being a mode of transportation made her stand out to him drastically.

  
Even though she was the only other living being around him with the exception of the occasional creatures that made their homes in the wilderness.

  
Link barely realized that he was encased too deep into his thoughts by the time he made it to a new destination. He stopped his dark mare to give him a bit of time to see where on the given map he is in.

  
To his frustration he saw that his destination is unmarked blue, no landscapes, names or even so much segment of a trail. Great... now he needed to go activate another tower in order to get the map of the place.

  
Thankfully he was able to see the next tower from the distance. It didn’t look too far away so he should be able to make it there soon. He would just have to leave Ayden behind just long enough for him to get the map and drop back down.

Without thinking much into it he realized he found himself to be much closer to water. Water flooded the grounds, though not entirely as well. As it was just enough to reach up to his ankles maybe knees in certain parts. But there were a couple of areas where the level would go over his head resulting him to swim in order to get across. But fortunately there's still enough land to make across on foot or in his case, on hoof.

  
He gave his mare a break allowing her to rest her muscles as he himself gathered a Hylian Apple from his enchanted satchel. Link made sure to give her two and save himself one as they rested under the shade of a tree.

  
As Link munched on the bright red apple his eyes danced around on the flooded area. A couple of times he would look up into the blue sky and mountains over at the distance. The Hylian wondered briefly what stood in store for him past those mountains. He encountered plenty of monsters since his awakening, yet no matter how many he slain, more will keep coming to replace those that fallen against his rusted blade. Hundreds, no more like thousands were scattered across the land of Hyrule and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to dispatch them all, not in a lifetime.

 _*I feel like this mission is just too convenient to be some kind of coincidence.*_ He thought half-bitterly. He just wanted answers and yet no one bother to give him other than he was this grand hero waiting to slay monsters and save the citizens of Hyrule.

 _*Well aint that fun...*_ He pondered sourly. He bit off another shoe off the apple and took noticed that all that remained was the core. And since there really wasn’t much left for him to nurture on, he threw the bitten center away from him. He didn't even bother to watch where the core rolled away from. The scrap of food moved slowly across the dirt moving at a snail pace until it barely touched the river water.

  
As the water licked against the apple, something also managed to smelled it.

  
Yellow and green freckled eyes flickered towards the sweet scent, the owner of those eyes trailed up until they saw the apple core near the bank. She swam a little closer to inspect the core when suddenly she saw the body that tossed the Fuji remains. Shock covered her entire body, even her gills didn’t work for her to breath when she saw the young teen.

  
“Uwaah! You’re a..!”

  
Link almost jumped at the scream, his head snapping around at the sound his hand ready at the aged hilt. Instinctively the being in the water swam towards him near the edge.

  
“Over here!” She called, Link heard the voice and turned his direction to the water.

  
His eyes widening in shock when he saw the pink colored body inside the water, she waved at him a bright smile over her face. “I can’t believe it, I finally found one!” She beamed as she moved in closer towards Link.

For a moment Link wasn't sure what to do, part of him kept weary of the pink body. But a part of his brain told him to relax, that this weird creature wasn't an enemy. He never doubted his instincts before, so ultimately he listened and let go of rough handle of his weapon.

  
He could see the being a bit better and noticed how she wasn't actually all pink, but more of a magenta color mixed with white, her face clearly expressing her bright enthusiasm.

“I almost believed our Prince was hallucinating when he commanded all of us to search for a Hylian. But here you are, a Hylian. A Real Life Hylian!” She stated in joy.

  
Link tilted his head in question.

  
The female then stuttered. “Wait, umm… You are a Hylian, right?”

  
The male blinked in confusion. Well as far as he was concerned he was a Hylian, couldn't she tell? But alas he didn't think much into it and nodded at her question.

  
The Zora squealed in joy. “I knew it! I SO Knew It! You know it's kind of hard to tell since Hylians and Humans look so alike!" She said her voice almost squealing. Her voice was already getting on his nerves.

She grinned massively. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Go see Prince Sidon!”

  
Link stuttered from her command, and soon found himself wondering what on earth was she talking about? However, the name Sidon... for some reason he felt like he's heard that name somewhere before... but where...?

  
Thankfully she already provided the directions when he recollected his thoughts once more. Apparently this Zora Prince was waiting at a place named Inogo Bridge, which happened to be upstream of the Zora River.

  
His head continued to buzz at those names. But his head didn’t hurt this time strangely. Part of him was more than eager to check out what she was talking about. So feeling he was more than rested, he stood up already taking Ayden’s reins to get on.

  
“I know it’s sudden, but you’ll understand everything once you get there. But please listen to what our dear Prince has to say.” She called once he started to move.

  
Link wasn’t too sure, he really wasn’t but something continued to tell him to move towards where the domain most likely resided in.

  
…

  
Memory lane was becoming much and much more harsh then he would have liked it to be. He continued his way towards the place. The first thing on his list was to get the map of the place, he did not want to get lost anytime soon. The climb itself was a bit of challenge considering the height and the rainwater that was pouring. And don't even get him started on the monsters that decided to make a base there.

Let's just say that he's glad he's also purchased those fire arrows.

  
So in the final painstaking effort he managed to climb all the way up and gather the map from the Lanayru Tower's scanning to his Sheikah Slate, logging in also came in handy in case he needed a quick transport instead of having to climb the damn tower again. However, another thing that came along with the climb was the second Zora he met on the day, a blue aquatic male named Gruve who was stuck up on the tower. A scared one at it, he couldn't seem to know how to climb down...

 

"You go on ahead, I'll figure something out." He said trying to come up with some kind of logic to get down.

 

Link sighed and quickly jumped off the second he wasn't looking. He wasn't going to give this man a panic attack any time soon; perfect timing with his Paraglider was key the second he got closer to the ground. The last minute gliding downwards was smooth even as he felt droplets of rain hit him in the face, quickly making his hood mat against his head, his long sideburns sticking to his face as he glided down. And deep inside, Link felt that the rain could not have been normal. He wasn’t entirely sure; but he sensed that this rainwater was definitely not natural…

  
As he finally neared the ground he was able to see the first brims of orange light, he noticed the next shrine and quickly conquered that one. The moment he walked out he met another Zora. A black female one named Torfeau, unlike the other two he encountered, this one wore armor, he wasn’t exactly sure if the armor was really suitable for battle since well… it only really covered the top of her head and chest. But her scars and sturdy stance alone indicated she was a well trained warrior.

  
“Ah, so you're a Hylian, are you not?” She asked her voice sterner and composed.

  
Link nodded.

  
“Ah, perfect.” She turned over to the statues right ahead of them. Link titled his head slightly looking over at the lit towers, but then realize he had to squint in order to see that those lights weren’t from a fire but rather from… the structures themselves? They were glowing like the luminous stones he would usually find laying about.

  
“Well since you made it this far, go see Prince Sidon, he is in the need of your help.” She told him with no hesitation.

  
It actually wasn’t her or the other aquatic's requests that made him continue, rather it was the curiosity that got him moving. He quickly whistled to call his horse once he jumped off from the higher ground where the shrine sat on.

  
Her ears were powerful to hear the shrill sound, but then again he didn’t exactly leave her near the tower to begin with. He had gotten off from her while still on the trail to the domain where he promptly raced towards where the tower.

  
Ayden quickly made to him and he mounted her, not even the soft walk was enough to still the rain, as the weather had gotten heavier and stronger. Link pulled his hood closer to his forehead to prevent it from falling back. And the moment he approached what could have been Inogo Bridge that Tula mentioned before, something or rather someone stopped him from moving any further.

  
“Say Here There! Young One.”

  
Link scanned around abruptly stopping his horse from trekking further.

  
“Up Top! Above You!” Blue eyes listened to the voice, he had a small look to see something red at the top of one of the bridge structures. But the body didn’t stay for too long because in moments that mass of red jumped, he grunted when he curled into a perfect ball, somersaulting until finally landing on the ground like a well balanced cat.

  
When the red Zora stood, Link felt himself smaller than a child, even on top of his horse.

  
“Pardon the entrance, but you’re a Hylian, aren’t you?” He lifted his arms widely. “I was hoping you’d have a moment to talk.”

  
Link stood still for a moment, he wasn’t entirely sure what to think about this honestly. He noticed the taller being examine him for a moment before a bright toothy grin appeared over his face.

  
“Aha, so you ARE a Hylian. I’ve always believed that they still existed.”

  
_*Still existed? What in Din's hell is he talking about?*_ The teen questioned.

  
“Oh pardon my manners… I am Sidon, the Zora Prince.” He declared bringing his lean but muscled arm up and grinning even wider; there was a small twinkle in his sharp teeth that only made Link furrow his brows and arch one side of his mouth weirdly.

  
“And what is your name?” Clearly ignoring the look that Link gave him.

  
“…Link-” Quickly he felt himself cough harshly upon using his voice. He cursed mentally to himself for forgetting that his voice was still pretty hoarse to use.

  
“Are you alright young lad?” Prince Sidon questioned hunching over slightly, his golden hues covered in worry.

  
Link managed a nod, he coughed a little more lightly, but finally his throat cleared a bit.

  
“I’m assuming you don’t speak very much?” The red scaled prince asked once he notice the shorter male compose himself again.

  
_*No I just prefer not to speak, what the heck do you think?*_ He thought irritably, but instead he responded with a quick nod.

  
“Well that is perfectly fine. I must admit Link, your name is quite extraordinary. Though I must also confess, that I cannot shake the feeling that I have heard that name somewhere before…” He pondered placing a hand under his chin in wonder.

  
Something in the Prince's stomach flared for some reason. _Link_... just where in Nayrue's law did he hear that name before...?

  
The pondered sentence instantly caught the shorter’s attention. So his name was known… King Bosphoramus’s words echoed in his head. The story that occurred 100 years ago almost faint.

  
“Well, in any case, it is a strong name!” Sidon’s words were quick to bring him out of his thoughts.

  
“To be honest, I’ve been watching you.” His expression matched that of an excited child. “I’ve seen the way you work. I can tell how you carry yourself that you are no ordinary person. I am a Zora Prince after all. I have an eye for talent that is unparalleled.”

  
_*Are you sure about that?*_ Link wondered, already he was finding this Prince, a little too energetic...

  
“I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. Right now, Zora’s Domain is in grave danger because of the massive rainfall coming from the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.”

  
Vah Ruta…?

  
The back of Link’s mind began to fuzz once more. Something tugged, and something pulled, for a split moment blue eyes trailed up to Sidon’s own. And he could see it… he seen those golden eyes before… he known those eyes surrounded by a mass of the same shade of red... but…

  
…where…?


	3. Troubled Rain

* * *

What _the hell_ has he gotten himself into?!

  
Link quickly dodged from the rock the pesky Octorok tried to slam his head against. Out of all the enemies Link has encountered so far, the Octoroks were by far the worst. As their aim and persistence were vexatious that he was about ready to jump inside the water and stab that balloon until nothing was left. But instead he did the more reasonable thing and just popped that inflated enemy with an arrow.

They were at least good for target practice.

 

However as he looked ahead, he noticed at least a couple more along the trail. Alright... he was starting to regret taking on the Zora Prince’s request to helping his Domain.

  
For a while Link had managed to make it a couple of feet along the long path to the Domain. But the second he managed to get less than one fourth of the way their, he had to get off Ayden's back and take her by the rein in order to calm the black mare the moment the first Lizalfo showed it's reptilian face.

  
By the four goddesses she is a coward!

  
Link was just glad that she was at least tame, even for a wild horse. Despite trying to buck him off her back and rip his hair off his skull, she particularly tended to be only near him... her bratty attitude is something that he could never get over of. Her speed did make up part of it since she ran like wind itself, but that didn't mean she warmed up to him just yet. Her bite and bruise marks are still evident on his skin. Seriously Link was is more than certain that she hates him at all and was using him just for food.

  
The 'encouraging' Prince had long already swam up ahead through the river, over the waterfalls and pass the pesky Octorocks. _Without trouble_ he might add.

  
So for the most part it was just him and Ayden. But of course the hammerhead didn’t _exactly_ abandoned them. The red Zora was still around, occasionally he would meet them  at certain parts of the flowing river. The thing he would mostly spew out of that razor sharp mouth would be just how far away he was from the domain, and how he would be able to make it there soon.

 _*What a load of garbage.*_ Link thought through a hiss when he looked at the small cut that made home on the back of his hand. He wrapped it with part of his tattered shirt that he gotten when he first awoke. The crumpled shirt was practically useless and scratchy to wear so, he might as well as use it as something more practical.

  
And his tolerance was quickly fading, this trip was taking so long and he just wanted-

An annoying squeak sounded in the distance, blue orbs looked across and saw an water Octorok jumping in the air at the sight of him, more than ready to shoot a rock at him. Link wasn't sure what he was more frustrated with, the road, the enemies or the annoying Prince who continue to constantly distract him every five minutes.

  
...

  
Nearly halfway there Ayden started to 'maybe' get use the enemies. She hasn't exactly left his side, but she seem near tempted to with every monster that neared them. She would jump high into the air and run in the direction they were coming from, forcing him to run after her before she slips and breaks a leg. Or worst fall in the raging water.

  
The rain wasn’t doing favors for him either. He had to be careful where he trended because he wasn’t looking forward in tasting mud or grass any time soon. And that wasn’t even the worst part.

  
Oh No. It was the monster bases that were settled along the way. Almost all the enemies in the area were Lizalfos, by far the only monsters that had some sort of intelligence to give him a challenge. Thankfully the rain did give the Hylian and his horse a little sound cover, so the first few bases were no problem. By the fourth one however... Link was beginning to wonder if the four goddesses hated him the moment the lizard on the watch tower blew the horn, forcing the two to run out of there from the bombardment of arrows, one of which narrowly missed his head.

  
Maybe he really should have left Ayden at the stable. Not only would she have been safer, he wouldn't be loosing time chasing after her every time she got scared. Time was just something that he simply Did. _Not._ Have.

  
...

  
There were more smaller towers similar to that of Inogo Bridge, built from the luminous stones that lit the way leaving an easy way to get to Zora's Domain, his map was a bit hazy to see in the rain and wouldn't zoom in enough to know if he was truly moving the right direction. So the glowing towers did help along the way.

  
He forced Ayden to stay behind when the yapping sounds of a Lizalfo nearby twitched in his ears. A cautious eye looked down at the quiver covering his bottom, he sighed in relief when he noticed that he still had a total of 22 arrows, it was more than enough to hit those lizards right in head.

  
Of course that only last so long, so maybe a bomb rune would be the best bet. That alone brought an almost evil grin on his face.

  
…

  
Supposedly he was suppose to be the guy who saves Hyrule, but as far as he was seeing it, he was nothing more than one over-lucky traveler who could not get pass this damn path without wasting time and escape without getting new cuts and bruises, that ironically was not from his horse. It wasn't until he managed to make it to this extravagant bridge is when he managed to get a breather.

A single glance at the device's screen told him it was called Luto Crossing. For some reason it sounded very familiar to him, in a small part of his mind he couldn't help but feel that there was something important about this bridge. It almost felt like... like it was-

  
“Hey! Link!” The sudden shouted caused the Hylian male to jerk his head up. In a split second he wasn't sure what to do until he reminded himself to breathe, Link glanced towards the side where his left ear was twitching of the previous shout.

  
“Look Below! Down Here!” The voice called out once more when Link didn't respond. The blonde moved towards the edge and casted his eyes down to see the red Zora in the water.

  
_*How the heck can he call that loud?*_ Link wondered in puzzlement upon realizing the massive height difference from the bridge and the river.

  
“You’re still pretty far off, my friend!” His voice echoed from below. “I was sure you’d be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you! You’ll be in Zora’s Domain before you know it!"

 _*Are you sure about that.*_ The Hylian thought coldly repressing the urge to roll his eyes or simply just glare at the annoying fish that continued to stop him every five minutes.

"I'll be heading off up ahead, it shouldn't be long! So I’ll meet yo-” The tall Zora faltered in his words when his head turned to the right, even from above Link was able to see those golden eyes widen largely.

  
“Link! A Monster Is Approaching!” He yelled frantically. "Behind You!"

  
Blue eyes darted from the Prince below to the side, he barely caught sight of a large lanky but terrifyingly muscled Moblin snark his way over. Link could feel his muscles tighten as he recalled that these particular monsters were incredibly resilient. They were more than capable to taking multiple life-threatening hits and continue to thrash their way against an enemy.

Link in particular once sliced the arm of one a few days after jumping off The Great Plateau, and even then the bulky foe refused to back down as it attempted to skewer him alive with a spear.

  
Ayden was already jumping into the air with a dead run; Link was already in action when he picked his newly acquired Lizal boomerang in hand.

  
The blue skinned Moblin was quick, quicker and much more agile then a red Moblin. This one also appeared to have a bit more of an intelligence as it waited for a moment. In a split second it decided it would be the first to attack, the giant blue log in it's hand was brought up and ready to crush him. It roared and swung his weapon with ease.

  
The Hylian jumped out of the way before it happened, when his booted feet touched the ground he was able to feel the vibration of the log slamming to the ground. Physical strength was also on it's side. Link gritted his teeth as his hand grasping onto the handle of the boomerang, the Moblin rose it's log and Link jumped right in. He swung the small weapon multiple times, the sharp ends easily sliced through skin and muscle.

  
Purple colored blood splattered in the air with each slice, some of which touched Link's skin, the hot temperature almost burning, but his adrenaline prevented him from feeling that. The Moblin jumped back with an angered screech it's long snout moving up and down from the scream, the blood stained it's side and the bridge but even then it brought the large bat and swung at a fearsome strike.

 

But all it was able to hit was air as Link dove right under the swing, when it held the purple log to one side, Link darted across once more. His motion too quick for anyone else as his magic rooted once more for him.

 

His ability was rare, at times that only pure raging adrenaline could activated it. The Moblin moved slower than it ever did but Link is a beast of speed when the ability was in motion. His flurry of attacks have never done so much damage in his life; his speed became his ally with each given strike. During this rush he preferred the use of one handed weapons to give the most wounds possible.

 

Most of the time it gave Link the upper advantage to allow a monster to remain incapacitated to stand which gave Link two options: to end the suffering or to escape from the enemy in time. However, as handy as his ability was the magic only lasted for as long as Link had been able to conjure it. The second that time runs out it comes to a stop and Link's stamina does take a bit of a blow.

 

With his instinct paused as his power it gave Link a fraction of a moment to assessed the damage, the stomach of the beast was near unrecognizable as it's thigh seemed more stained bone than muscle. Somehow he managed to even give the monster a bloody gash on it's snout. But the Moblin's size was not for show as it continued to stand, another roar escaped it's disfigured mouth. It rose the weapon again and spun around, Link quickly jumped, but his speed had been used in the rush giving him the moment too late forcing him to meet the end of the log sending him flying across the bridge.

  
Link cried out when his entire body collided against the stone surface. He could have sworn he heard the sound of flesh getting stabbed along with a chiming clank. Then his ears proved the sound was true when his right arm blistered in pain.

  
“LINK!” He heard the Prince scream over the thundering rain.

  
Adrenaline worked once more for the petite male and saw the blue-skinned Moblin rush towards him. The pain suddenly dulled when the Hylian jumped onto his feet, finding in a quick glance that it was the boomerang that he landed on. The pain was nothing more than a pinch when he tugged it away from his arm, undeniable crimson painting the ragged metal but the sight of the purple log was risen above the Moblin’s head ready to pound his skull inwards.

His stamina was low so he had only one shot!

  
It's when he felt the rush of vibrations of the larger being's feet was when Link threw the three ended weapon. Just like his own wound, one of the three blades struck and pierced it’s forearm forcing the monster to stop and screech once more.

  
**Bull’s-Eye!**

  
Tugging out his rusted sword from the makeshift scabbard Link jumped high, his thighs powerful enough to deliver the final blow.

  
It had been too late for the Moblin to react, because by the time it could attack something blinded it's right orb. There was no scream, no screech or sound besides the sickly edge of the blade piercing the Moblin’s eye socket and out from behind it’s head.

  
The old blade snapped in half leaving the aged, rusty hilt to stick with Link. The rain poured down washing whatever blood that stuck to the rusty weapon end it was nothing but useless now, so ultimately he threw it over the bridge as it fell down to the water below. Leaving only one pair of golden eyes to look at the sinking broken weapon in worried surprise before back up on the bridge once more.

  
Link watched with a deadpan expression as the dark blood and the body of the monster quickly burned into a dark purple fire, a tiny explosion before disappearing for good. All that was left behind was a horn, blue guts, a fang, half a rusty blade, it's log club and Link’s Tri-boomerang.

  
The rain washed the crimson blood that continued to run down his arm, with the monster gone Ayden raced in just in time. When the Hylian even realized that she was around he saw how her dark nostrils flared opened, her navy eyes somehow traced with worry as she looked at his arm. Link was touched that she actually did at least came back and worry for it. As far as he could tell Ayden must have been able to smell his injury as her long head prodded against his shoulder as if to ask, _'are you okay?'_  

Okay... _maybe_ she doesn't hate him.

  
The warrior watched in amazement as she still kept her head gingerly against his injury. She wasn’t the only one, because in seconds he heard the Prince’s call out to him. Link walked over once he gotten his spiked weapon back and stared down at the river. Though to be certain Link wasn't exactly sure what he'd expect to see when he saw the red Zora, but he could sure damn say he was surprised to see the Prince looking scared out of his wits and paler than his actual cream colored scales.

  
“Are You Alright!?” He asked genuine fear in his voice.

  
Link blinked in surprise at the worry from the prince. If anything he half-expected the guy to already returned to his home and wait for him there. Not actually wait for him to see if he was alright. Something inside his stomach jolted a bit at the feeling, but the Hylian shrugged it off and gave the aquatic a thick and clear nod.

 

Again Link wasn't sure how to act because he noticed how the Prince lowered his head, even with the arched crest covering his face Link was more than certain that shark wasn't entirely convinced.

  
“Alright… Meet me at Zora’s Domain...” He paused for a moment then lifted his angled head, his golden gaze looking straight ahead of him before up at Link once more. “Be careful my friend.”

  
Link watched with mild-wide eyes at the red aquatic body glide through the water. Though compared to the last few times Prince Sidon would interrupt his journey it looked like he was more frantic, almost slurring his motions compared to the grace that he showed off before.

  
Was the Prince… actually worried?

  
Blue eyes continued to watch the swimming Zora Prince, and part of him wondered just what in the name of Hylia is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Flurry Rush is Link's Champion Ability. 
> 
> All the Champions had magical abilities, and Zelda (well she has the blood of the Goddess, nuff said) 
> 
> His 100 sleep affected his power, but the more he trains the better he can control it.
> 
> HOW IT WORKS: Link is able to move quicker/essentially slow down time for him for that short moment. (Which is why he's able to hit monsters multiple times before they can react and how he is able to stay still in the air and everything is slower while using a bow and arrow) 
> 
> HOW IT'S TRIGGERED: Adrenaline. Once properly trained he would be able to control it at will. However it does drain his energy and stamina depending how many times he uses it. 
> 
> HOW MANY TIMES CAN HE USE IT?: As many as he wants as long as he has the energy for it.
> 
> ANYONE ELSE WITH THE POWER?: As far as anyone is concerned, no.


	4. A River of Memories

* * *

The teen has never felt anymore relaxed in his life the moment he made it to the luminescent and dare he say it extravagant city.

  
Zora’s Domain was quite a beautiful sight. Even the uncomfortable warmth that swelled in his covered injury wasn’t taking his eyes off this gorgeous place anytime soon.

  
He barely managed to pass another monster base, which unfortunately hosted a Electric Wizzrobe. A monster that he wasn't hoping to encounter any time soon again. He and his horse tried to play it sneaky, but the damn wizard spotted him, it's hearing was super efficient at the smallest of sounds. Even the rain wasn't enough to hide his steps. 

  
He DID NOT WANT to be electrocuted again. He was just glad that his aim was still effective to be able to strike it in the eye. That gave him and Ayden enough time to escape before any Moblins or lingering Lizalfos could spot him and his horse. At least he was lucky enough to come across some mint salve leaves. He gave Impa his eternal gratitude for showing him a couple of healing plants that were not only good for cuts and burns but also for keeping infection away. Yeah it stung, and didn't leave a pleasant feeling afterwards, but they were advanced in healing his wounds faster.

  
So naturally Link hit a massive bonus. He tore another strip of the shirt to create another temporary bandage. He used the spicy salve to cover his wound before wrapping it with the fabric piece. He hissed at the burn but he dealt through it, the last thing he needed was an infection before he made it to the domain.

 _*It feels like we're heading farther than actually closer to the place.*_ Link thought with tighten lips. At least he didn't have to deal with the frantic Prince every few minutes.

  
Ayden only finally calmed down when they made it to the silver arches overhead a long bridge that connected to the glowing city ahead.

 

 _*Oh sure where was that when I was trying to escape with my life.*_ Link thought in frustration at his horse as he walked beside her.

 

She noticed that thought apparently, so in turn she gave a harsh tug on his hood which almost knocked him off his feet. He gave her a glare, but she responded with an innocent look that didn't seem possible with a horse like her.

Clever, but evil horse.

He didn't exactly have enough energy to get on top of her so he just walked besides the dark mare. The path was long but calming since there wasn't a single creature trying to slit his throat. He was only a few feet away from the stone stairs that connected to the beautiful domain when he noticed the tall Zora Prince ahead looking down at something. His head was the only thing visible until he reached closer it was then Link saw that he wasn't just looking at the ground, but rather speaking to a much shorter cobalt blue schemed Zora. The smaller Zora’s stature has a figure similar to Torfeau that he saw near the shrine before meeting the Prince. So obviously she’s female.

  
“Sidon, you know I cannot check him right now, Mother and I already have enough patients as it is.” The blue schemed Zora stated placing her hands on her ample hips while at the same time capturing Link from his thoughts. Upon closer inspection he noticed that this particular Zora was hardly wearing any jewelry like the other Zoras he encountered so far. With the exception of her belt, a metal trinket at the end of her spiked head tail and earnings? Peirce the ends of her forefins? He wasn't sure. Also he noticed what looked like a faded bite scar that was printed on the base of her neck where her shoulder met.

  
“Please Corail, just check him over at least once, I can take care of the rest.” The Prince rubbed his head slightly in annoyance at one point he covered his eyes for a split moment. “Please, I do need your help as he does.” He stated.

  
The female Zora sighed and shook her head the slightest the spikes on top of her head-tail perked up the slightest. “Alright I’ll see what I can do. But I don't know if mother will be able to heal him at the moment. After Arov showed up with almost all of his leg lost from the Hinox, mother is still healing him as we speak. It is Nayru's Blessing that he was lucky to have made it out before it could eat him whole.” She added worry protruding her pale face.

  
Sidon nodded placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand, you must be worried for him."

  
"He's family after all." She added as a small smile appeared on her lips. “You are too caring for your own good Sidon.” Her honey eyes flickered to the side noticing Link at the entrance. “Ah, it looks like your Hylian is here.”

  
The moment those words left her mouth, the Prince turned over. A massive relieved expression scattered on his face.

  
"I'll see what I can do." A teasing expression scattered on her pale face. "Make sure to treat him well." She stated with a smirk before taking her leave.

  
That was the Prince's que as he practically raced over to see the blonde almost too excitingly. “I’ve been waiting for you Link!”

  
His confident expression wasn’t as full as before when Link first met him but it was powerful. “I welcome you to the Pride of my People, Zora’s Domain. Please come along.” He offered and Link quickly trailed an eye to his horse.

  
“Ah yes, your horse, she shall be safe along the waterfall to your left. I can assure you no monster exists within our closed lands.”

  
The Hylian Champion wasn’t sure at all, he really wasn’t, but figuring that would best he guide Ayden and leave her in a remotely safe area for now. To his relief upon reaching the area stated by Sidon, there was nothing around besides grass, a couple of flowers and obviously the large waterfall nearby.

  
He gingerly petted his horse’s white mane. She was smart enough to run away from danger in case there was. After all she did that about at least seven times when Link found himself battling, but she always came back when needed at least.

  
She would be safe.

  
Prince Sidon was waiting for Link once his horse gotten cozy around the area, in fact she began to walk around, her eyes curious to see the place. Yup, that's definitely his horse.

 

Sidon smiled upon seeing the interaction between the Hylian and his animal, and he earnestly seemed calm enough leaving his companion here. “I’d like you to meet my father Link, the King of the Zoras.” He added carefully.

  
Link had no choice but to follow Sidon, as he did it was when he truly saw how the extravagant city was at it's upmost glory.

Zoras were scattered around, each of them different colors and sizes, and quite in particular with every Zora he watched he could feel his head buzzing slightly. Thankfully eventually that buzz went away when he walked close to what looked like the palace. It looked almost exactly as the rest of the structure, despite having the shape of an elaborate silver fish.

  
“Here we are.” Sidon stated proudly.

  
Glowing blue eyes looked around, the Hylian did get to sneak a quick glance to see an aged manta ray Zora just as they came in sight with the largest Zora up to date.

  
“Ah. Sidon you’ve arrived.” The large Zora spoke his voice rumbling in volumes that almost made Link's knees quake.

  
“Yes father, I came back with a Hylian warrior.” Sidon responded in respect.

  
Deep gold eyes trickled at Link who was trying his hardest to stand. “You did well to come all this way young one. I am King Dorephan, ruler of the Zora.”

  
Link quickly bowed, he figured it would respectful.

  
“Hmm? That object upon your waist…” The large blue Zora intoned once Link rose. “Is that not a Sheikah Slate?”

  
Link lowered his eyes to the Slate by his words.

  
“Hmmm!?” The Hylian almost jumped at the sound. He stared up at the king once more. “You look familiar, no…- it cannot be.”

  
“What is it father?” Sidon upon seeing his father’s confusion.

  
“Tell me young one.” The King leaned in slightly. “Do you understand the purpose why you returned here?”

  
In that second Link couldn’t exactly move nonetheless answer, he wasn’t sure as to what to say, but once composing himself sharply he nodded.

  
“As expected as much, Hylian Champion Link.” Everything froze before the two smaller Zoras jumped at the name.

  
“The Hylian Champion? You can’t mean THE Link? That Champion!?” Sidon questioned with wide eyes just as faint memories of his childhood came flooding back to him. “So that’s where I have heard your name before!" He shouted in surprise, recalling the Hylian that would always visit their family.

  
Sidon took a closer look his eyes squinted in examination, it took a fragment of a moment for his gold eyes widening when he saw the familiar features that the older male had when he himself was not older than a growing guppy. It really was him! It really was Link!

  
The grin reappeared. "What a fateful coincidence that we crossed paths old friend. It's been so long!” He chirped loudly.

  
Link swallowed a little harshly. So the Prince and King knew him personally... _*Oh boy...*_

  
“It has been quite some time Link.” A gracious smile appeared over the King's features. “We have met numerous times I’ll have you know. Ah… so many memories. My mind is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend.” The smile downgraded only slightly. “But, I had heard a terrible rumor that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. Extraordinary!”

  
Sidon didn't look any more different than his father.

  
A look of confusion casted over Link’s face. Kind Dorephan quickly caught on that expression. “What is wrong Link?”

  
A question that only made it to his ears. How does he respond? How would the Zora King and Prince respond? Despite only meeting the ruler he couldn’t help but feel a wave of emotional turmoil. Link knew him, yet he did not…

  
He lowered his gaze. “I…” His voice was rough, he could barely speak. “I lost my... memory…”

  
A look of shock protruded on the King’s features. “Come again? You say you have lost your memory?”

  
A nod.

  
The King leaned back, a worried look upon his face. “I’m, I’m sorry to hear that. But surely, you remember my precious daughter, Mipha, do you not?”

  
At that all three Zoras were looking at Link now, that alone forced him to lower his gaze, his mind working to find anything yet… He shook his head in defeat.

  
Both royal members felt their body stiffen at Link's action.

  
Sadness covered the large Zora's face. “I cannot believe it… have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well?” Golden eyes casted downwards. “You and Mipha were so close… yet, you don’t remember her?”

  
The look on the King’s face was more than enough for Link to feel a sharp tug on his heart. He shook his head, he wanted so dearly be able to remember, anything to get across and tell the larger person that, but…

  
“Father… I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. It is clear that Link is confused and distressed over the thought.” Sidon stated facing his father his voice getting a defensive tone.

  
A look of defeat. “Oh, yes of course.”

  
Dorephan regained his former stance though not as fast. “I must admit it is remarkable that my son managed to bring a Champion here without realizing it. Link I doubt not that you have endured many trials.”

  
The chosen champion rose his head slightly. “Still I must ask you to hear my plea.”

  
Link was listening.

  
“I must inform you that Zora’s Domain is in danger of vanishing because of Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I sadly admit we alone cannot stop the beast. Will you lend us your strength?”

  
Before Link could even respond, the third unspoken Zora jumped in shock. “What!?” He quickly spun around at the king.

  
“King Dorephan! My Liege! Please do not speak so!” Anger writhed in his long face. “To ask a Hylian for help!? Why the very thought of it curls my fins!”

  
There was a hint of annoyance in the King’s large eyes. “Muzu, I have already discussed this with you and the council. How can you still protest?”

  
“Have you forgotten already, My king!? We cannot trust these lowly Hylians!” Muzu argued.

  
“Muzu!” Sidon stepped up his own frustration starting to build up towards the shorter. “It is rude to speak that to your King and his guest. Link is here because I invited him!”

  
The murky green Zora faced the Prince brashly.

  
“With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this?”

  
But the Manta Ray designed Zora would not have any of it. “They are NOT Trustworthy! A hundred years ago they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today!” He curled his fists in anger. “...They... they took away Lady Mipha!”

  
“Enough!” Dorephan shouted facing the aged Dasya-type Zora. “Bringing matters such as that will not help bring any resolution. Divine Beast Vah Ruta has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. She is the reason why massive rainfall is pouring down our lands… Rutela Damn is close to shattering, anymore may flood our Domain, as well as downstream. Human lives will be in grave danger as much as our own city.” _**(N-1)**_

  
As if those words had activated something, Link was quick to cover his sensitive ears when a loud roar echoed in the domain. All eyes scattered to the point of the sound.

  
A sharp pain shot in his brain. Something tugged at it, the cry seem to echo in his ears and brain, all the same while he heard something call him.

_  
Link... Link... Link... Link...!_

  
His brain almost felt like it was on fire... he could hear someone... someone familiar, someone warm and calm. _She_ was there... _she_ was calling out to him...

  
However, as quickly as the pain and call arrived it drifted away. Thus allowing Link to recover himself and surpass the nausous feeling that threaten to overcome him.

  
"Link?" A voice called to his side. Link tightened his eyelids for a split second then opened them to see the red Zora staring at him in worry.

  
Despite the heavy tension to the room Sidon's attention was on the Hylian. Of course Link quickly shook the rest of the feeling off, right now he couldn't afford to look weak in front of the Zora people. At least to those that apparently knew him personally. Even then he could still see the worried look on the Prince's face through his peripheral vision. Link absolutely  hated it when people worry over him this much.

  
Thankfully the King didn't stick too much over that small detail.

  
“So Vah Ruta is crying out once more…” The King said slowly his gaze returned to Link regained his original posture. “Your Princess, Zelda, had once often studied the Divine Beasts. That is, before the Great Calamity. According to her research, the orbs are located on Ruta’s shoulders. They are powered by electricity so it may control the water it generates. However…”

 _*However what?*_ Link wondered wearily feeling his mind go more fuzzy.

  
“These orbs do not have any electricity running through them, so as a result there is no way to stop the water.” King Dorephan continued.

  
“Seggin who is quite a shock resistant for Zoran hit one of the orbs, and sure enough it slowed the water a bit.” Sidon inputted. “Unfortunately he could only last for so long because he soon passed out, we Zora are an aquatic race, and thus is extremely vulnerable to electricity.”

  
So that’s the reason why they needed a Hylian to help them.

  
“You may have already figured this out, but we need you to use shock arrows to get those orbs working properly again.” A look of worry scattered on the red prince’s face. “I will aid you in any way I can, of course. Please, my friend… I beg of you. Help me stop Ruta’s rampage of destruction!”

  
He couldn’t. He throat flared once more, the voice rough but understandable. “I um… cannot do that.”

  
Shock. They were all shocked.

  
“I cannot. The Princess wants… me to calm the Divine Beasts... -Enter inside.” He found himself coughing, his throat flaring from use.

  
“What? Princess Zelda herself instructed you to board the Divine Beast and appease it? So… Princess Zelda is still alive.”

  
Link nodded once after controlling his cough.

  
“I cannot believe it… she was alive this whole time, just as you were.” His face still. “The events of 100 years ago cannot be altered, it is true… But if we can regain control of the Divine Beasts… then, they may yet be useful sealing Calamity Ganon once and for all!”

  
Sidon looked pleasingly surprised. “I had no idea you have such grand ambitions Link. Wondrous! Naturally I shall help too.” He grinned pulling his arm confidently and grinned, making sure another twinkle appeared on his white teeth.

  
Link couldn’t help but roll his eyes but smile as well.

  
The King shared that sentiment. “Our goal is the same. That means our meeting is nothing short of destiny. Now then, allow me to offer you this gift as a show of faith.”

  
The long tailfin that remained behind the king's head moved. It was short for the moment but then at the end of the tail where the fins separated there was a small folded bundle. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was clothes, armored clothes, dark blue and skin tight.

  
“As long as you wear this, you shall be able to ascend waterfalls like a Zora. I trust that you will take care of it.” He said with a gentle smile.

  
Muzu faced the king harshly. “King Dorephan! You cannot be giving this outsider the _Zora Armor!_ Countless generations of Zora Princesses have gifted that armor to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha! Your own daughter made that with her Own Hands! It is too important to entrust it to a Shady Hylian!”

  
His words should not have hurt, but they did. Link's blue eyes looked down at the blue armor, the fabric silky and smooth to the touch and yet…

  
“He may be a Champion, but Mipha had no such relationship with Him! So why should **HE** receive such a Honorable Gift!?” He demanded handing such a hateful glare at the blonde.

  
“I simply cannot Understand nor _Condone_ this My Liege! Not One Bit!” He shouted before finally taking his leave furiously.

  
The three remaining watch him leave for a moment. Sidon placed a hand to his head in annoyance. “I’ll go speak to him.” And with that ran after the aged Dasya.

  
The king faced Link. “Muzu will not change his mind once he's set it. You must understand that he was in charge of educating my dear daughter, Mipha. Naturally, she means a lot to him, just as she means to the world to us… so when we lost her, he's grown to despise Hylians beyond repair.”

  
The hero felt another tug at his brain and another at his heart. He could not describe the feeling at all, but inside it hurt. It really hurt. He lowered his gaze finding all of a sudden that he could not meet the king’s eyes no longer.

  
“Muzu was tasked to help you find shock arrows, knowing him he is most likely by Mipha’s statue in the square below. I apologize for his behavior, and deep down I hope you can as well.”

  
Link handed another nod before politely bowing and excusing himself. As the large ruler stated he saw the two Zoras down in the square. Depending how dark it has gotten, they were the only two Zoras around.

  
Slowly he made his way down, each step seemed almost as painful as the last. But when he did he saw the two already discussing. Muzu obviously noticed him.

  
The aged Zora glared at Link. “Hmmph. You came all the way down here, but it was in vain. I have no desire to speak with you.”

  
“Muzu you must understand, there is a reason why my father handed the garb to Link.” Sidon paused for a moment. “Link… he was the one my sister had feelings for.”

  
Nothing in the world could have taken the shocked faces from both Muzu and Link as they stared at the taller being in shock.

  
“What!? No…” He looked brain dead. “No. You’re lying, there is no way such a pure and beautiful Zora such as Lady Mipha could have such wondrous feelings to this…” He darted his glare at Link. “-To This Hylian Commoner!”

  
Sidon squinted his eyes slightly. “It is no lie. I may have been only a child back then, but my father has told me countless stories about my sister’s undying love for Link." He spared a glance at his old friend before back at Muzu. "You may think it’s absurd but it is so.”

 

“How can that be so!?” He demanded his fists forming once more. “He remembers nothing! He stares at Mipha’s statue and he shows no recognition! Nothing!”

  
“It is the truth Muzu.” Sidon argued calmly.

  
The conversation slowly started to die in Link's ears as his blue eyes trailed up to the statue before him. Her beautiful solid image, her graceful look, every complex shape, even the carefully carved folds of what appeared to be fabric endowed over her shoulder. As the long trident she held closely to her was gazing back at him.

  
Warmth built in his stomach, as he slowly thought back. His mind spinning, it began to hurt.

  
Then…

  
_He remembered…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the FPAOS series, not necceasry to read, but it helps to understand some details for this story. 
> 
> Now I'm sure you all saw the (N-1) 
> 
> Well it stands for (Note-1) I tend to do this to explain certain details. 
> 
> So...
> 
> (1) Dasya is a term that is used to describe a type of Zora. It derives from the word Dasyatidae which is the scientific name of a whiptail stingray (what I originally thought was what Muzu was based off until I saw it was actually a manta ray.
> 
> Dasyatidae sounds more scientific so I kept it. 
> 
> My cousin and I came up three kinds of Zoras: 
> 
> Mammal, Predator, Dasya
> 
> If you guys are curious about them you can read it right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11672469/chapters/26268840


	5. About Corail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't an actual chapter, but I decided to add Corail and how she looks like. She belongs to my cousin who drew her since I cannot really draw that well myself. 
> 
> She does have a bit of a role in this story so I wanted to show her off

 

* * *

 

                          

 

 

* * *

A little background on Corail:

 

 **Race:** Zora (BOTW version)

 **  
Type of Zora:** Dasya-Type, is a mix breed of Blue Glaucus, sea slugs and Caribbean Reef sharks (I know it says blue shark in the picture, that was a mistake).

 **  
Family:** _Mother_ , Riyo, is based off a Sea Slug and a long descendancy of squids and eels.

             _Father,_ Alcani, (deceased) was a long lineage of pure-blood sharks, but mostly blue and Caribbean Reef Sharks

            _Prince Sidon_ , (Not related by blood, but she loves him and cares for him like an older brother she always wanted)

 **  
Friends:** Prince Sidon, Gaddision and Dunma (She’s somewhat friends with Bazz and Rivian, but she doesn’t really speak with them much. So they’re more like acquaintances really). She never got to see Link much, so she’s never interacted with him. Mipha could be considered partially a friend since Mipha did babysit her and Sidon when they were younger. But it’s more a sisterly kind of relationship if anything.  

 **  
Likes:** Sweets (especially honey flavored treats), practicing archery with Sidon and…- Does insulting snobby nobleman Zoras and the royal Zorana Council count?

 **  
Dislikes:** Bringing up her blood Dasya linage as a negative. Bullies. Snobby rich people (of any race) considering themselves as the center of the world. Anyone so much insulting her friends (especially Sidon, that guy is like a brother to her).

 **  
Love Interests:** None. Nor is she interested in getting into a relationship pretty soon.

 **  
Fears:** Loosing a loved one, and advanced technology (of any sort, Guardians pretty much ruined that for her).

 **  
Powers:** Able to freeze water into either ice or snow. She can move the ice/snow but tends to drain her power the more she uses it. 

 **  
Age:** 125 (one year younger than Sidon) Physical age is that of 16 year old Hylian/Human girl.

 

*Few Zoras are blessed to have magic from the goddess of wisdom,  **Nayru.**  Other races such as Gorons and Gerudos can be blessed by magic from **Din** , the goddess of power. And the Rito and Koroks can be blessed from **Farore** , the Goddess of Courage. Hylians and a few select of Sheikah can be blessed by **Hylia** herself. Humans are the only ones who don't have magic. Since they were never technically born in Skyward sword as they were produced overtime, not being of Hylia’s creation at all.

If you guys want to know more about this particular aspect, you guys can read, "The Water Can Change" in my series "Five Pedestals and One Stage."

...

 

I would explain more, but I will be adding bits and parts of her past as the story goes. Like I said she has a bit of role in my story. And I'm not changing my mind any time soon. But don't worry, Link is still ultimately the main character in this 

 


	6. Ch 5: Warm Tears

* * *

He felt the gentle wind blowing against his face, his uncovered honey hair dancing.

  
He remembered a stinging pain in his arm, yet a soothing energy over it. It was warm and comforting, but that paled in comparison to the one who held her hand over it. Blue eyes moved up to see a warm red colored Zora, her golden eyes gentle and warm as she looked over the cut he bore on his arm.

  
“I was thinking…” Her voice is angelic. “This reminds me of the time we first met." He looked down at his wounded arm. "You were just a reckless child… always getting yourself hurt at every turn.” She almost laughed at that, yet all Link could do was stare at her.

  
“Every time, I would heal you. Just as I’m doing right now.” Her bright blue magic glowed endlessly. “I thought... it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did. I was…” Her eyes grew tender. “I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then…”

  
The pain was quickly gone just as the wound did. Link remembered seeing the cut disappear quickly, as he watched his once swollen skin return back to it’s original tone and texture.

  
Mipha was kind, she was fragile yet… so strong... She moved in slightly closer to Link as if to try to comfort him. “So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact return, what can we really do? We just don’t seem to know much about what we’ll be up against.” She grew worried, her hands sat nervously on her lap.

  
He remembered placing a hand on her own. Topaz eyes looked up, seeing a mild surprise graze her features. He recalled the strong look that he gave her, a reassuring glance and a gentle smile. She could not help but return that smile either. No words were needed to understand each other... they already had a bond.

  
“I want you to know… if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will be there, I will be there to heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound… I-” She paused as a tiny inch of blue scattered on her porcelain cheeks. “I will always protect you, no matter what.”  
  
  
Link tightened his hold on her hand slightly, his own voice soft. “We will get through this.”

  
“I know…" Mipha smiled her gaze turning that much more loving. "Once this whole thing is over… maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were younger. You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together… just the two of us...”

_  
Link… Link…!_

  
“Link!”

The Hylian Champion opened his eyes, he felt strong hands on his shoulders, it took mere seconds to see Sidon’s panicked expression in front of him. “Are You Alright?!”

  
There was a dull pain at the back of his head, he groaned softly to then find himself sitting on the ground, if Sidon wasn’t holding him up straight then he would be on his back.

  
“What is the matter with him. He’s shaking like hatchling.” Muzu commented looking over Sidon’s broad shoulder.

  
Link felt a massive headache spread over him, he placed a hand against his temple, feeling the water beneath him reach up to his waist leaving his sitting legs completely submerged.

  
It took a fuzzy look at Mipha’s radiant statue and the memory flashed for a mere second. “Mipha… I, I remember…” He rasped.

  
Shock.

  
Both Zoras watched him in shock.

  
“What? Don’t mistake me for a fool Hylian! There is no way you could remember her just now, when it is Most Convenient!” Muzu glared stepping away from Sidon who now backed away allowing Link to stand up on his own, though he still remained nearby in case the Hylian fell again.

  
“Without any solid proof, I cannot possibly take your word for it!” He shouted.

  
Sidon shut his eyes in irritation at the Manta Ray. “When will you learn. The fact that Mipha had harbored feelings for him is no lie.” He said, vaguely seeing Link push himself from the wet ground and up on his feet.

  
Muzu still wouldn’t have it. “As I said, there is no proof that will change my mind Prince Sidon.” He added with a hint of venom.

  
At that point, Link had stepped away from Sidon completely as his strength managed to return, his arm on the other hand was still aching from the injury of the metal boomerang. He may have not listened to the entire conversation, but Muzu's words did not go by deaf ears. Link had just about enough of trying to remain the calm about this, the fact that he was willing to help these Zoras and _without_ most of his memories he might add. And to finally see something clearly as someone who once was his friend, someone who genuinely cared about him to have someone else try to deny that! 

  
Why the nerve!? He desperately want to shout at the older Zora, openly express his own frustration. But most of all he wanted to so desperately remembered more of her. She was his friend! The one who also healed him when he needed it! He remembered being there… he saw her… her face...

  
“She had made the Zora Armor specifically for him.” Sidon defended also standing straight upon seeing Link stand straighter once more.

  
Sidon's words have never affected him as it did right in that moment.

  
The Zora Armor!

If Mipha... really intended for a proposal then... even in the rain, even in the cold, he knew it would work.

  
He quickly untied his dark hood, letting it fall off his shoulders. He moved onto his weapons, the bow, the shield and the quiver letting them all fall to the water. The two Zoras watched with wide eyes as they saw him discard the Champion Tunic, letting it fall to the water as well. Sidon wince slightly when he saw the poorly bandaged arm where Link had gotten hurt. But Link had no mind to it at all as he unfolded the blue armor.

  
“What are yo-” Muzu stopped cold when he saw Link slip the Zora armor over his head. His murky yellow eyes widening like dinner plates the moment the top slid perfectly over his frame.

  
It fit...

  
“...Lady Mipha made that by hand…” He said breathlessly. “…and yet… it fits you perfectly!” He called out in utter shock. “What is the meaning of this!?”

  
“Now do you understand? Mipha, my late sister, made the Zora armor to fit to the one she intended to marry." He gestured to Link. "The fact that armor fits Link perfectly should be proof enough that my dear sister made it for him, and him alone!”

  
He lowered his head slightly. “You have always disliked Hylians before the Great Calamity Muzu, this is why she never told you.”

  
The teacher watched in shock, his mouth agape even more so when he saw Link, wearing the armor that his precious student had made. By hand… there are no arguments…

  
“Muzu, our Domain is at grave danger, so I ask of you think once. Please, let go of that hatred you hold against Hylians, let go of that pride, and tell us where we can find the shock arrows needed.”

  
Muzu rose his sight from Sidon and to the statue. His heart stung seeing the statue of his prized pupil…

 

* * *

_“You’ve been working hard. Nothing less than I expect of my prized student.”_

_  
Sweet topaz eyes looked up and beamed. “I could have never done it without the best teacher in all of Hyrule. Thank you for teaching me… I promise I will lead our Land to the fullest, and establish a strong bond with Hyrule Castle and it's citizens…”_

* * *

 

No matter what happened. She never held such negative feelings against Hylians… not once… in so many ways she was so much like her father…  blessed by Nayru herself and a true ruler to the end...

  
He sighed deeply. “I do not approve of asking for help from a Hylian, but I suppose it is our only option at this point.” He grunted. “I am a proud Zora. That means I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behavior towards you. As promised, I'll help you.”

  
Murky yellow eyes stared at the mountain across. “That tall mountain over yonder… it’s known as Polymus Mountain, as well as Shatterback Point. A terrifying creature has made it’s home up there. That beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows. Even a single one could be fatal to a Zora.”

  
Sidon gasped. “You must mean that Lynel!”

  
Muzu nodded slowly. “That is the one.”

  
If Sidon didn’t look pale enough, he did already. He faced Link rapidly. “That _beast_ does indeed wield Shock Arrows. And… he is a deadly foe, intelligent with an impenetrable aim. I do not recommend facing him as of yet.” He thought thinking back at Link’s injury.

  
Muzu placed a wrinkled hand under his wide chin. “In order to appease the Divine Beast, I estimate that you will need… hmmm… at least 20 shock arrows.”

  
Link nodded, making both Zoras look at him in surprise. The aged Dasya especially. “You really think you can gather all of those arrows?”  
  
  
For a moment the Prince faced Link in worry. “Link, the Lynel is no laughing matter, many of my Zora soldiers had come across either as dead or severely injured. It would be unwise to face the beast head on. The best advice I can commend to you is to remain hidden from it.”

  
Link almost gave a confused look at the humanoid shark; what ever happened to the annoying Zora that continued to believe in him? Was he really that looked down upon because of his height?

“Whatever the case, I can only trust once the job has been done. I have already told you my part, the rest is up to you.” Muzu said with another grunt before taking his leave.

  
Sidon faced Link. “As I said, that beast is not a force to be reckon with, at least right now." He started confusing the Hylian even further. "As such, I will accompany you to find those arrows.”

  
Link faced him with a puzzled expression. Aren’t Zoras hurt by them? He did say that they are fatal to even touch.

  
Sidon read his expression. “It is fine, I am a Zora Prince I am much stronger than most. I believe that you will be successful Link. But I cannot stand back and let this happen any longer… I cannot let you risk your own life for the sake of ours either. You are already doing so much for us.”

  
_*Doing what? Strolling into the damn place like a tourist?*_ He thought bitterly feeling his head hurt even more. And even then Link couldn’t help but think that… such a person such as Sidon, Prince to his people nonetheless, is willing... to be there to help him… he could…-

  
“Link?” Sidon questioned staring at worry. “What is wrong my frie- Link!” He shouted when he saw the blonde’s knees buck from under him once more. The taller being managed to catch him before he fell to the cold, wet floor.

  
His gold eyes widening in fear when he saw Link’s arm slowly get drenched in blood as it started to seep through the Zora Armor. The Hylian's brilliant blue eyes rolled to the back of his head, slowly starting to drift into blessed unconsciousness.

  
“Oh no! Hang in there Link! Hang on!”

  
Link’s vision began to get blurry, as Sidon's image began to faze into a haze. The Zora's frantic voice sounding nothing more than an echo getting softer before finally blissful darkness took over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mipha was literally one of the best things that Zelda has ever had to offer. She's literally the best champion in my opinion. And Sidon and Zelda are just so precious
> 
> As stated before, this story is going to be essentially different from the actual game


	7. Ch 6: Persistence

* * *

Every muscle hurt…

  
Link could barely gain the energy to open his eyes. The faint smell of coral and water soothed into his nostrils. He barely move a single inch just seconds when the torn skin on his arm was starting to pulse dully. He groaned softly, at the same time as he unconsciously shifted to his side only to snap his eyes open. He gasped in pain when he quickly shifted onto his back.

  
He was just thinking about his injury and yet he decides to roll onto his injured bicep?!

  
He hissed, then made sure to cradle his sore arm carefully. By this point he was already awake, and there wasn’t any chance of him going back to sleep. Link went to sooth his limb, but then found himself blinking his eyes wider than dinner plates. There he sat half naked with bandages wrapped around his arm.

  
That alone made him sit up straighter to inspect his injury. Or whatever was left of his injury. He looked at it, seeing how the bandaged was wrapped around only a couple of times.

  
Strange. If he could recall he was stabbed by his own weapon. In fact, it took half of his old tattered shirt to hide the injury. Hooking his finger under the bandages he saw how much smaller the cut was. Okay, now that's just odd, how can it be that small?

  
Link sat up straighter feeling the water bed under him jiggle. But he rarely paid attention to that as he looked down. He was still flabbergasted to see that his injuries were medically treated and stripped down to his Hylian trousers. When his mind tried to recollect what happened it’s then that the teen faintly recalled last night. He remembered the Zora Prince, his domain, the rain, Mipha’s statue, her eyes, her tunic…

  
Instinctively his head quickly scattered around for his things- were right there.

All of his weapons, satchels and some of his clothes were piled in a straw woven basket. The first notable thing was his boomerang, then the cyan champion’s tunic folded right under the sharp weapon. As he looked up he saw the familiar dark blue armor, neatly folded on the bedside table.

Just looking at the handmade tunic made him think back to the memory of the late Zora Princess. Her soft and delicate nature, her kindness and smile was the first thing that he could remember of her. To think that she, she had made him this…

He lifted the carefully made armor and by no means was she cheap in making it. Her quilting and sewing skills are nothing less then top notch as there wasn’t a single strand of the armor that came off, all of this is nothing but sturdy armor that would be well to protect him.

  
And for what? He could not deny that Mipha, with her golden or was it topaz? Her eyes were tender when staring at him. Loving and caring as she healed the wound on his arm. She was obviously in love with him, as she intended to propose to him as a symbol of her ultimate devotion.

  
Just that mere thought made him so desperately want to know. What were his feelings and relationship to her? Link remembered her, but he could not feel for her. For some reason his heart started to hurt, so much that his blue eyes moved on their own as he tried to recall. While he did this, he vaguely noticed what kind of room he rested in.

  
_*When did… -oh…*_ He thought as suddenly his mind was filled with faint images and echoed sounds. Link then clearly remembered Sidon carried him, up the palace stairs before truly blacking out.

This room had to be a guest room if he had to guess. And even then it looked pretty extravagant. Though if this was a guest room, he wondered what a real royal room looked like. Eyes looked around again and saw just how jewels marred on the walls as luminescent stones were carefully placed near the room walls for night lighting. Precious ornaments were decorated on the desk, on the bed and on the door. It was a surprise how the window remained undecorated, then he noticed the nonstop rain.

That’s right… he still had a job to do.

  
The sheets fell down to his waist when he sat up straight. He examined himself again, and found that while most of the wounds he had were healed and/or treated. There were some that either missed or just weren’t taken accounted for. But by far his arm had taken the worst hit from that Moblin battle. Or any battle really.

  
A long sigh escaped his lips as he went to go put on his undershirt. For the moment he considered leaving his Champion Tunic alone, he wasn’t sure if adding more clothes to the wounds would be the best decision. At least not while he’s resting his wounds. The Hylian barely managed to put on his boots when there was a knock on the silverscale and wooden door. He didn’t even get to respond when something large and red open the door.

  
The Prince’s eyes were wide for a split moment when he the Hylian up. “Ah! Link you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

  
Link made a couple of hand gestures, he wasn’t sure if his throat was ready to speak as of yet. He already strained it enough last night, and besides he needed some water.

  
As if the prince read his mind, he held him a weird shaped cup. “I’d figured you would probably be thirsty from the long journey behind you.”

  
Link uttered a thank you; yup he was right, his throat was still pretty raw. He coughed for a split second before chugging on the refreshing water. That’s just the price to pay for not using his vocal cords for one hundred years.

  
“I figured your arm was hurting, though I cannot say my Nayru blessed healing abilities are as good as my sister's once was. But I did manage to do some work, thanks to Corail’s instructions.” He said with a smile.

  
Link tilted his head with one eyebrow risen.

  
“Ah yes, that blue Zora you saw consulting with me before.” The Hylian took a moment and nodded recalling the female character with those weird spikes he saw near the entrance with the Prince.

“You see in our Domain there is quite a handful of us that are blessed by the Goddess Nayru herself. I guess you could say that Nayru found it best to hand me the same power as my late sister. Well… half of the same power.” Link could have sworn he saw the hurt in his golden orbs for a second.

  
“No one, even our best Healer could ever match the power my sister once had. Which is why many of elders and soldiers praise her as she was the one who personally healed them herself.” He continued, but then scratched the sadden expression off. He concealed it with a smile; however, Link was easily able to see past that.

  
The prince quickly noticed the shift in expression on the other’s face. “Anyways you must be famished after that long ordeal I presume?”

  
Before Link could so much make another gesture, his stomach spoke for him. This in turn made both males stared down at Link’s flat stomach.

  
Sidon chuckled. “I figured as much. Can you walk?”

Link nodded and stood, it was just his arm and shoulders that were cut, his legs were perfectly fine.

  
Once putting on his boots, and regular tunic the Hylian followed the Zora prince down to the dining hall. Unbeknownst to the Prince, Link was having another heavy trip to memory lane. There was such a warm feeling when he saw the hallways.

  
He had this feeling, like he’s been down these halls, multiple times, but… he just couldn’t feel what they meant to him. He just had this hunch, but he couldn’t speak or see it more than just walls. Familiar walls…

  
However, the smell of food quickly allured him from those thoughts, it made his stomach growl louder, demanding food. Link’s face slowly turned pink when the stomach sound allured a couple of Zoran servants’ stares.

  
He quickens his pace, but as he focused in getting away he didn’t even realize the prince had stopped for a brief moment before- too late.

  
Link gasped when he bumped against the scaly back of the red Zora.

  
“Sorry…!” Link gasped, his throat feeling scratchy at the use. Sidon turned around to see Link, “it’s quite alright, we’re here.”

  
…

  
Link questioned just how did seafood could taste this good!

  
He dug into the smoked Hylian bass and mixing it with the seafood rice balls, the flavor itself was more than exquisite. Across from him he heard Sidon chuckle.

  
“Never one to turn down a meal eh?” Sidon questioned placing his own silverware down. Link could only nod before placing his own silverware down as well, for a split second he only wondered if it was customary to stop eating if the royals did as well.

  
“It’s the least I can do, for more what you are willing to do for us.”

  
Link swallowed hard, feeling the food almost lodge in his throat. He shook his head. “It’s not…- It’s not a problem.”

  
At least his voice was getting better. Sort of.

  
Sidon smiled well as much as he could, considering a grey colored Zora approached him.

  
“My Lord.” He said softly capturing the attention of the taller being. Sidon faced him unexpectedly, the grey aquatic hunched down and whispered something to Sidon’s earslit under the right forefin.

Link watched in surprise as whatever the other said obviously must have been incredibly important because large golden eyes widened in shock.

  
“Is that so?” He asked in a low voice that would have been near impossible to capture. But Link is Hylian so he was able to catch that.

  
The dark grey colored Zora nodded while adjusting the blue sash, covered in silver trinkets over his shoulder.

  
“Alright.” He turned his gaze to Link. “I am terribly sorry Link. I do must be going, I forgotten that I have matters to attend to. I will come as soon as I can to aid you in collecting shock arrows.” Sidon stated before rising up from his own seat.

  
“I will send Corail to help you if you have any questions. She can give you a tour around the place if you so need it. Now if you excuse me.” He said politely before leaving. The grey colored Zora faced Link briefly making the Hylian stare back. In those short seconds he saw a dissatisfied look before he turned around sharply and followed directly behind the taller red Zora.

  
Leaving Link alone to finish his meal in uncomfortable silence.

 

...

  
“And this is the Zorona Courtyard, but according to Sidon you must already know that.” The tall blue Zora explained softly the second they left the large fish-shaped building. Goodness, if the palace was bad enough for him to make his head spin trying to remember, outside is even worst.

  
When Link finished his meal till content he tried to find his way out of the palace. Big mistake on his part, he ended up finding the kitchen of the large place rather than outside. Had this Zora, Corail was her name? Hadn’t found him wandering, he would probably running circles around the palace.

  
But she did do her job as requested by the Prince and gave him a small tour of the place. He looked up, she may not be the Prince’s height, but to him she was still at least a head taller than him. He could barely make it up to her chest height- Not that KIND of chest…!

  
“So you must be wondering about this place huh?” The Zora asked. Link glanced up in her general direction, thanks to being in the shade from the sun he was able to catch sight of the dark colored spikes on her head. He noticed how they arched up a couple of times before flattening down once more.

  
“And now you’re wondering about these spikes aren’t you?” She asked in a blunt tone.

  
For some reason that made Link blush and look away. He heard a quite sigh from the taller. “Maybe I’ll explain about that to you some other time, right now we should probably get you used to this place first.”

  
Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.

  
Corail showed him just about everywhere in the Domain. Well, wherever he could reach concerning that he wasn’t a Zora who can breath underwater.

  
“And this is the Inn. Just in case if you ever come by and feel like you need some down time. The Inn Keeper might be a bit on the sour side of the fins, but she’s not a bad person.” Corail explained as she guided him inside the place.

  
As expected Link felt his head tipping on the memory trail. For some reason this place seem much more familiar in comparison to other areas in the courtyard.

  
In seconds he found out why.

  
“Oh Good morning Corail.” A slightly deeper but kind voice sounded out in the open area.

  
“Morning Kodah.” She greeted a smile appearing on her grey smudged lips. “How’s the Inn coming along?”

  
“Oh you know, customers always coming in and out.” The other responded with a giggle. By that time Link laid his eyes on another Zora, a rose colored one. She was a little taller than Corail, at least by a head and she seemed much more defined than her. In comparison she made Corail look like a teenager.

  
“Seems like a boring job if you ask me.” Corail added in jest, she then turned to Link just as Kodah was about to respond. “Anyways I’d like you to meet someone.”

  
“Oh really, is it another-” The rose colored Zora stop cold the second she saw Link. Her yellow orbs dilating upon recognition.

  
“Linny!?” She called out suddenly making the Hylian jump in surprise.

  
She ran over until she was literally only inches away from him. “Is that really you?!” The only Hylian stuttered back in reaction, even more so when she was approximately three inches away from his face. He didn’t expect it when she placed both hands on his face.

  
He nearly had a heart attack when she turned his head in all directions, her eyes darting in every inch of his face. Yet in all of that he couldn't help but wondered where did she get the name Linny?

  
But suddenly she let go a large relieved smile on her face.

  
“You finally got a gander at him?” Corail asked with amused but worried look as a large sweat drop ran down her face.

  
“Yes! I’m sure of it!” She said to the blue Zora then turned to Link who looked like he was trying to breath.

  
“You’re definitely Linny! In Nayru’s law, it’s been such a long time!” She quirked in consternation.

  
And just when Link thought it was enough she enveloped him in a large hug. It wasn’t as extraneous as her head grabbing, but more tender, more motherly-like.

  
“You had me worried Linny.” She separated away from him as a tearful expression washed over her face. Her hands remained on his shoulders as she looked him over. “All this time… I thought you and Mipha… fell to the Calamity...”

  
Her eyes glistened up. “And yet you’re alive. All this time! Where have you’ve been? What have you’ve been doing? Have you been taking care of yourself!?” She blabbered on.

  
“-Uh Kodah, calm down asking him too many questions is overwhelming him.” Corail lightly intervened.

  
When the dasya's words sunk in, Kodah quickly removed her hands away from the shorter being. “Oh I’m so sorry…” Her rose colored hand went straight to her face. “I’m an adult, and yet here I am, making a ruckus.”

  
At that point Link managed to compose himself, seeing the genuine worry on her face made him warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn’t help but give her a reassuring look.

  
She smiled once more and turned to him. “Has it really been 100 years? In a way, it feels like yesterday…”

  
Easy for her to say, he can’t remember a single thing of his past life. He lowered his head a bit, and the Inn Keeper caught sight of his countenance.

  
“I’m sure you have been through a lot. Please relax. Are you hungry, I’m certain I can make something really quickly.” She offered.

  
Link shook his head. And turned to the blue Zora. “He’s already eaten Kodah.”

  
“Oh I see, but if you don’t mind me asking, what happened Linny? Hylians don’t live as long as a Zora? Even if I did originally plan to court you before…” She mumbled the last part but both easily heard that.  
  
  
“Uh… I don’t think that’s something you should say to someone who can barely remember anything…” Corail added softly with another nervous sweat drop rolling awkwardly down the side of her face.

  
A light blue coloration brightened on Kodah’s facial features. “Right I'm sor- wait, you don’t remember?” She asked her eyes wide.

  
Well this is awkward…

  
With a semi-full explanation, it left the Inn Keeper nearly hunching over with a headache, or at least close to one.

  
“So you cannot remember a single thing since you woke up, in this Resurrection shrine?” She asked trying to get her mind wrapped in understanding.

  
The Hylian nodded. He was surprised how Corail was able to understand him that easily. Either that or Sidon told her about it.

  
They looked like friends, so chances are he told her.

  
“Whoo... Must have been exhausting, it’s already confusing to understand. But as long as you’re alright that’s all that matters.” She breathed but smiled in a motherly fashion. “But I don’t care, to me it’s enough to see you again Linny. I’m sure the old Big Bazz Brigade will be pleased to know that you’re alive.”

  
The name sounded familiar…

  
“Oh right, memories.” Kodah added quickly realizing her mistake. “Some other friends you made along with Lady Mipha. Be sure to speak to them, and also, if you ever have time feel free to stop by any time you like. We’re open almost all hours.” She added with a large toothy smile.

  
"Make sure to visit if you don’t mind, I’d would love to catch up sometime soon. Feel free to drop by any time.” She offered with a large smile.

  
He nodded. If anything he would like to ask her more about himself, since he couldn’t recall anything beyond what Impa informed. But just by being around her was making him feeling a little better, to think that there were people, friends nonetheless that still remembered him.

 "Thanks." He rasped and turned to the blue aquatic. 

 

"Ready to check on other places?” She asked seeing his face.

 

...

  
The domain was much larger than he originally anticipated. Well sure, Zora’s Domain was large enough to begin with, but it turns out there were underwater caverns both above and below the city.

  
“Most of the Zorana population lives below the domain. Usually consisting of the lowest rank, but a fair share of the higher population does live there as well, why? I’m not entirely sure, but they so choose.” The Dasya explained in a minor confused tone.

  
She then indicated her direction to the castle, or rather behind it. “We also have training grounds behind the castle, both above and below the water. Our Zora warriors take pride in their skills. Usually sword and spears are the weapons what most take part in. Archery was once a thriving foundation as well, but eventually not many were willing to learn archery. In fact had it not been Sidon’s persistence, that may have been a lost battle skill in our society.”

  
The Hylian nodded. Then gave her a look.

  
“What is it?” She asked curiously.

  
He pointed up at the mountain.

  
“Polymous mountain?”

  
Another nod.

  
“Oh, you mean to collect the shock arrows correct?” She questioned, his expression was more than enough to answer. “Oh I see… Well how do I put this, I _don’t_ advise heading there just yet.”

  
_*Why?*_ He wondered, but apparently he expressed that question as well.

  
“Let me explain something…” She looked at both sides then whispered. “You might want to come with me.”

  
Link felt strongly to tell this girl no. So much he would have wanted to, but he didn’t exactly have too much to go by, if anything she was his booklet to Zora's Domain. So without really wanting to, he followed her.

  
Their walk was short but they did have to take some stairs to the higher level. When Link was about to ask, he quickly noticed the lack of bodies in this height. “It’s much easier to speak when there aren’t any citizens around.” She breathed.

  
“Anyways, I’m sure you know this, there is a Lynel that lives up there.”

  
The Hylian understood. Another foe, it shouldn’t be too bad, he’s already seen quite a few battles before arriving here. This beast should not be any different.

  
Corail could easily see through that face of a mask and his confidence. Which she will have to applaud for but, this beast is not like a Bokoblin or Moblin.

  
“That thing up there,” she pointed up at the mountain. “…is nothing but a _blood thirsty_ beast that will rip you apart the second it sees you. It’s swordsmanship, speed and strength are a deadly trio of combinations. And don’t think that shooting from afar will save you, it’s knows archery and it’s aim is almost always _**on**_ target. Oh have I mentioned that it also  breaths fire and has the intelligence of a human being?” She added her eyelids slanting harshly.

  
Okay… that sounded a bit frightening…

  
“Some of our warriors have died facing against a single Lynel. And those that survived…-” She quickly thought back during her time when working with her mother.

  
She could recall seeing a couple of the warriors cry out in pain, as gashes and scorching burn marks from the electric arrows have caused.

  
She remembered one of the nurses taking one of the Zoras who faired slightly better than the rest. And even then his gills were near unrecognizable. And another… a female knight, one of the higher rankings, one of the better trained soldiers, both legs had been were crushed and broken. To this day she can no longer walk because of the damn Lynel’s strength.

  
“-were left with permanent scars for life.” She said simply closing her eyes tightly for a split second. When she reopened them she saw the shorter male’s surprised face.

  
“Which is why the Prince didn’t want you to leave as of yet.” Corail directly added.

  
Link was nearly about to respond, but another Zora never allowed him to finish.

  
“There You Are!?” A male voice shouted.

  
The Zora woman jumped looking directly to her right. “What? What happened?!”

  
It was a male Zora- wait a minute… it was the same Zora from the breakfast table. Link blinked surprised to see him again.

  
“Pardon the intrusion madam Corail.” He stated coldly giving a curt bow. When he rose he saw Link for a moment then back at the shorter Zora. At that moment he saw her, the blunt but displeased look scattered on his face. “But there is a problem with the Tutelage.”

  
“Explain please.” Corail responded with an equally bitter tone at the taller aquatic.

  
“It appears that there is a sudden leak in the area. Now normally since we are a race of water it would be a problem, however due to the fact that there is a nursery in the area, it is best to undergo repair. And your ice powers should be useful until the Manson arrives.” He explained his voice starting to sound much more dry.

  
“Then explain to me, why the Manson cannot arrive at the moment?” She asked raising a black eyelid up.

  
“Madam, I do believe that as we speak that Tutelage continues to flood.” He explained a snide smirk appearing over his face as he adjusted the silver trinkets that covered the blue sash.

  
For a second Link was able to see the pearly canines under her curled lip. “Fine. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She said venom heavy in her voice.

  
The Zora kept a quick eye on her. “Please to see that you know your place. Simply because your mother is blessed with a half-minded power that lady Mipha once possessed does not excuse you from your destined duty.” He remarked offensively, holding his hands behind his back only seconds before turning around.

  
“I expect you to be there in two minutes.” He added finally before strolling away.

  
Even as the older being left, Link was still able to see the grip of Corail’s fists and how she was glaring daggers at the leaving male.

  
With a deep sigh she turned to Link in a minor sadden look. “I’m very sorry that this had to be cut short. But unfortunately my duty remains as representative to my people. I cannot stay for long, so I must be going.” She added softly.

  
She took a few steps away from the Hylian then. “Stay until _night_ … and… stay out of it’s _sight_.”

  
She stopped short, never looking at him then she took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this might have been a bit confusing to some of you readers, but I guess you could say that Dasyas are considered the poor rank of the Zora society in this story. 
> 
> I like the idea of Link having friends in the Zora's Domain other than Mipha, and personally the Big Bazz Brigade is just an awesome topic that I could not leave it out of this story. Also Kodah, if you actually speak to her and ask her about herself, she does mention about how she tried to get in between Link and Mipha. 
> 
> Telling him to chose between her and Mipha. 
> 
> She does apologize and say she's happily married afterwards though. I genuinely do like her character along with other NPC's.


	8. Ch 7: Muscle Memory

* * *

_“Stay until night… and… stay out of it’s sight.”_

  
Her words echoed in his head, and they did not leave his mind at all throughout the day.

  
The tour had been unfortunately cut thanks to the grey Zora that found them alone. Though Link cannot be certain, but something about that grey Zora struck him as odd. Beyond the weird looks he gave him every visit but the way how the Zora acted around him struck as unpleasant. And that wasn't counting the way how he was talking to Corail.

  
He made it pretty apparent that he did not enjoy Corail’s presence at all. Not even when he required her assistance, and even then he looked very displeased.

  
Something told Link to stay weary around him.

  
At least Link could say he hasn’t seen him around in the last hour. He was still trying to find his way around the place. It wasn’t hard or anything, but the place is larger than it appeared, there might be a chance that he could get lost. Especially with the thin winding water roads that led to different towers and platforms of the domain.

  
Though getting lost in the first place was how he met the next set of forgotten friends.

  
Surprisingly enough one of his friends was one of the Zoras he completely avoided the second he first set foot in the aquatic city.

  
And he wasn’t alone, besides the female guard on the other side of the gate, there's also a black Zora who was conversating with the brown aquatic. Now normally Link would pay no mind and ignore them. That was the original plan- until the brown Zora spotted him first.

  
"Wait a minute. _Link!?_ " The brown Zora quirked, his mustard eyes dilated in revelation.

  
The Hylian breathed softly as his back was still facing them. _*This should be good...*_

  
The supposed 'annoying' meeting was nothing but of surprise when it was revealed that these two soldiers were indeed his old pals. The massive itch at the back of his head flared once more that kept him in the conversation loop. Even more so when a warm welcomed feeling spread from his stomach to his fingers at these news. 

  
He made friendships here; many of the adult Zoras where physically children when he played with them as he grew up.

  
"Just to be on the safe side if you really are Master Link..." The black Zora started, as he gave him a fairly simple riddle. “Fluffy white clouds! Clear blue…-”

  
“...zora?” Link answered hesitantly.

  
“That’s it! It really is you!” The black aquatic cheered, jumping into the air like a child before enveloping the surprised Hylian the second hug of the day.

  
“Uh… boss I think you’re strangling him.” Rivan added with a titter.

  
“Oh right…” He quickly let go of the panting blonde. “Sorry… it’s just, it’s been so long since I’ve seen my old swordsman instructor. It’s kind of hard not to get caught up in the moment.” He explained as a tiny dust of blue painted on his face from the scenario.

  
“Don’t get me wrong, I understand your reaction. I would have done the same if you didn’t do it first.” Rivan laughed.

  
Bazz exhaled and faced Link who continued to stare back and forth at the two soldiers in confusion. “Don’t worry I know of your situation. Prince Sidon has already explained your dilemma to me. I was about to explain it to the old members of the Big Bazz Brigade.” He motioned to the entrance of the domain. “Thus why I’m here.”

  
So these are the members of the Big Bazz Brigade that Kodah mentioned about before.

  
“I was beginning to wonder why you came around here.” The brown Zora stated staring at the commander.

  
“It’s great to see you again Link. No doubt still kicking and fighting like the good old days huh?” Rivan asked with a large grin. Unlike Sidon, Corail and Bazz, Rivan didn’t have the canine chompers.

  
The Hylian could only shrug in response. As far as he was concern he wasn’t sure whether if he was really wanting to continue with this mission.

  
“According to Prince Sidon, you and him are heading up to Polymous Mountain to collect shock arrows?” Bazz asked tilting his head.

  
_*Not Exactly*_ Link thought shaking his head.

  
“Our beloved Prince was always the persistent one wasn’t he?” Rivan snickered, but that only earned him an unamused expression from his boss.

  
“I’m assuming he decided to assist you?” Bazz asked leaning towards Link.

  
“…he offered to… come.” Link said carefully feeling a cough ready to spit out. Goddesses! He hated his throat right now!

  
_*But I’m just going to head there soon when I get the chance. Stay up there until night time comes along before Mr. Prince can even think to find me.*_ He then added mentally.

  
“Sounds like him…” The black Zora added with a heavy sigh. “He never thinks things through, it almost ridicule.”

  
“Don’t let the Prince hear that.” Dunma added on the other side of the gate. So she  was paying attention to their conversation.

  
Bazz breathed a smirk at her before turning to Link. “Well, I can’t say I’m happy that either of you heading up there. But I cannot stop you no matter how much I would like to.”

  
“Oh believe me. If he could, he would.” Rivan added ignoring the small glare from his commander.

  
“Just be careful up there.” Bazz offered a warm smile appearing on his pale lips.

  
Link nodded with a matching expression just moments before he left. The rain was still heavy and ongoing throughout the day. He headed out to the Seabed Inn to change. Kodah was more than willing to spare him a private room until he changed out of his clothes. He did try to dry himself as much as he could, but ultimately cold skin and water normally didn’t exactly mix for easy wearing.

 

But then second he stuck the armor over his head, he felt the fabric slide on like home. Guess the armor didn’t have ‘Zora’ in it without a reason after all. That was proved even more so the second he walked outside the rain nearly didn’t feel as harsh or cold to him.

  
So now bearing the handmade armor, Link was more than ready to head up the mountain. With the Zora Prince or not, he didn't have much patience to wait anymore.

  
He continued his way over the elegant stairs. He would have moved on, that was until he heard a shriek. With a perk of his pointed ears Link followed the sound only to find a black schemed elder Zora screaming as he continued to touch something. An arrow?

  
The teen widened his eyes as his face contorted into confused shock. Then winced when the dark Zora touched the thing once more getting another nasty shock to his hand, resulting in another scream upon reeling his hand away.

  
“Lady Mipha _watch_ this…!” He grunted before touching the yellow arrow again. Of course like the last few times, he had to pull his hand away as more electricity sparked from the arrow as another shriek.

  
“I shall strike down the Divine Beast Vah Ruta in your honor and memory!” He called out making another touch to the arrow, of course he only got shocked once more. Resulting him to hunch over and take deep labored breaths.

  
Link moved in a little closer in worry before the elder Zora noticed he had an audience. He turned around and quickly murky gold eyes widened in shock upon seeing Link.

  
“You… You’re Link! So, the council was right... you dare show your face here once again!” He staggered before those wide eyes narrowed into rage. “Finally I can avenge Lady Mipha!”

  
Link pull his head back when the elder hunched closer. “It has been 100 years since you last showed your face here! Now I, Seggin will strike you down Myself!”

  
Without thinking Link was stepping back, giving him an expression that clearly stated: _‘What do you mean?’_

  
“Playing dumb, eh!? Nice try but you cannot fool me, Champion Link!” The dark Zora moved to grasp onto the Hylian but Link moved back quickly and already the other Zora grunted and reached once more, only to stop the moment a sickening pop echoed.

  
The Zora cried out and quickly held onto his back. “You _pathetic_ Hylian!” He hissed loudly still holding onto his back.

  
Even in that anger Link gave him a concerning look.

  
“I don’t need your pity!” Hate was strong in his eyes once more. “You were unable to protect Lady Mipha from Calamity Ganon! It’s been 100 years since we lost her…!” He ached once more as his back gave another pop, but Link could see the sadness in his eyes.

  
Link watched and despite that he moved in to help him, but the man slapped his hands away. "I don’t need your help! Neither does Zora’s Domain!”

  
His scream captured the attention of multiple Zoras, one of which looked over. “Father!”

  
Link and Seggin looked over to see Bazz running up to them.

  
_*When the heck did he get over here?*_ Link thought mystified. This guy was literally everywhere.

  
The Zora Captain quickly placed his much more youthful hands on his father's shoulders. “I told you to leave the arrow alone. You’re not Demon Sergeant anymore. Your body cannot withstand Shock Arrows anymore.”

  
“No I’m not!” He yelled, but yelped when another pop occurred. "I was blessed by Nayrue herself to withstand electricity! No one can use shock arrows like I can!” He argued.

  
“And your resistance magic is fading with age, father. You cannot be punishing yourself like this.” He tried to empathize; he then turned to Link. “I’m terribly sorry Master Link, my father is… stubborn.”

  
“Don’t apologize to him Bazz!” He staggered but already his son’s caring hands were now placed on his sides.

  
For some reason the Hylian couldn’t help but feel a small sting to the aquatic-man’s words. He wasn’t sure why but they did hurt a little.

  
“Come on, we’re going to the healers, you can’t keep stressing yourself over this. Maybe Madam Riyo can make sure you don't have any electrical burns on your hands again.” He reasoned.

  
"I don't need to see that Dasya! Her Power is Fake! It's Fake!" He shouted regardless of the stares he gotten. Yet he failed to win against his son's much stronger persistence; his old age was really _getting_ to him.

  
Bazz handed Link another soft look before taking his elderly father with him. Leaving Link to watch almost dumb-folded.

  
Link shut his eyes tightly and faced another direction compared to the leaving males. When they did, he saw the yellow schemed arrow.

  
The arrow, seeing as the shape look very different from a regular arrow. He automatically touched the arrow, relieved to see that it didn’t hurt to touch, well at least the base. His fingers moved to the carved top but had to remove them quickly before he too, was shocked like the Zora elder. Though in comparison the electricity felt more like a pop of energy, unpleasant but not painful.

  
So these were shock arrows. It must hurt like Din's Hell to get struck by one of these. For some reason Link gave a long shiver at that thought, his shoulder also tingled a bit.

  
_*What the heck...*_ He thought feeling something tug at his brain. He concentrated a bit on the feeling, but alas like the last few times the sensation quickly left as it arrived. When he realized where he stood, he saw his fingers touching the opposite shoulder. The pain felt vivid, leaving the tingling sensation in it’s wake, but like the faint memory the feeling left as well.

  
Another memory down the lane without reach. Blue eyes looked down at the arrow once more. He could memorize this, at least they’ll be much easier to find. He tucked the arrow in his quiver before strolling ahead. Along the way he saw another two Zoras by the south exit. One slender magenta the other a slightly muscled pale violet.

  
The magenta is holding a clipboard, while the lavender Zora bore warrior armor and a spear; they seemed to be conversing with each other. So all in all he made his way silently past the-

 

"Stop right there."

 

-Well so he thought. Link turn around to see the females.

  
“Hey, you’re not planning on heading that way are yo-” The armored Zora questioned at first but then her expression changed instantly when she saw Link's face.

  
"Master Link!?" She exclaimed all of a sudden making the Hylian jump for the umpteenth time.

Her sun-yellow eyes widened as she leaned in forward in surprise. "It really is you!" A bright smile appeared over her pale lips. "It's me Gaddison! We used to play together a lot near the reservoir when we were younger. Do you remember?"

  
Link could feel his entire body stiffen. Yet even then, for some reason there was familiarity with this pale Zora, similar to how his brain reacted to Rivan, Kodah and Bazz. She resided somewhere in his mind; but alas he couldn't exactly pinpoint where. Link could feel a mental itch somewhere near the bottom of his head; but it was filled almost entirely with uncertainty.

  
Link nodded despite not really remembering, that seemed to be enough to his apparent old friend. As she smiled back at him, obviously meaning to catch up on later, but...-

  
"Even after all this time, you always wanted to play hero, just like when we were in the secret Brigade." Gaddison continued as excitement changed into something closer to concern.

  
So that's where he knows her. Or at least he did...?

  
She tilted her head. "You really planning on heading up that mountain?"

  
Now that's an answer he can answer to; thus he nodded much more confidently.

  
A worried arch formed over the magenta Zora's eyes. “You must be careful a Lynel lives there. They are deadly monsters, it’s even worst that it holds shock arrows.”

  
For some reason Link continued to listen to their words. Despite already knowing what danger he had to face and avoid ahead.

  
The warrior continued. “You must be careful Master Link, lately some young Zoras have been wanting to climb up Shatterback Point and they’ve been daring others to dive off of it.”

  
“It’s dangerous enough to jump off it and this guy pressures people into jumping off by questioning their courage. Many don't know or stupidly refuse to acknowledge that a Lynel lives there, so they recklessly go." There was a hint of frustration in the soldier's voice.

  
"Honestly there are times where I wish I had a picture to show them how terrifying Lynels are. Maybe then people will stop trying to climb up there.” The one with the clipboard inputted; the muscled Zora shook her head in irritation.

  
Link blinked remembering that the Sheikah Slate now contained the ability to take pictures. He showed her the Sheikah Slate's screen, it took her a moment but then realize what he was trying to say.

  
The more slender Zora rose a bit. “You’ll get a picture of the Lynel?”

  
A nod.

  
Gratitude spread on her features. “Thank you, then I’ll leave it to you then. My name is Laflat, the Royal Zora Advisor." She greeted.

  
Link smiled back before he turned towards the tall mountain. As he turned he felt a calm but unexpected hand on his shoulder.

  
Link turned around to see the pale Zoran solider give him a soft smile. "It's great to see you again Master Link. But please do not be reckless again." Gaddison warned gently the slowly removing her webbed hand.

  
"Well anyways, if you do I’ll hand you a small reward. Just promise me you’ll be careful, like I said Lynels are horrific creatures.” Laflat advised.

  
Link handed her another understanding nod before setting his way towards the mountain; but not before waving a single goodbye to the two females Zoras.

  
…

  
Even with the Zora armor the trip was nothing but staggering. He considered bringing Ayden with him, but the path ahead was too narrow. It was also starting to darken, making Link wondering how long has he really been asleep for this morning.

  
But this was also a good thing since as far as what that Zora with the spikes said, he needed to be there at nighttime.

 

Link did consider waiting at a point until it got darker, but he figured just heading there as fast as he could since the night hours can be as fast as the daytime burns. Thankfully he did managed to cut some time down with swimming up the waterfall; the king was right, the Zora armor gave him the strength to swim up waterfalls. But it still took a bit out of him so he did need a moment of rest after each fall.

 

By the third one, he was thoroughly exhausted, feeling his arms and legs quake from the overexertion. When he looked down he could see the glowing domain in the center of the water-filled valley.

 

It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. All the more reason he should hurry.

 

When the last slit of the sun submerged, the cover of darkness became his friend. But the lavender colored sky still provided a bit of light to see around. So when he came across the line of trees ahead he spotted a single glowing shock arrow embedded inside the trunk.

  
Careful to not touch the tip Link yanked it out, thankful that the arrow did not break. The Hylian inspected it carefully, seeing it perfectly intact he added it to his near empty quiver. Already he has two in arsenal. So far so good.

  
He walked ahead and saw more trees pierced with more of the lightning based arrows.

  
_*I might actually find them without dealing with the Lynel.*_ He thought to himself, yet knowing his luck that might not happen. But hey, doesn’t hurt to dream in this cruel world.

  
He managed to collect another eight arrows before settling near the top. There he saw another shock arrow halfway inside the bark. His arm reached for it but stopped when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He heard a dangerous snarl nearby. His instincts told him to run but he didn’t.

 

It was when he heard the sound of pounding hooves on the wet ground that kicked his body to move. Indistinctly he hid behind a large bolder before he was spotted by the beast.

  
Link already knew that the beast sensed him, he could feel it. He felt the massive hooves step on the ground, his blue eyes scattered around trying to spot the monster before it saw him. Yet nothing, though his hearing was becoming his second best friend when the thumping sounds gotten louder even over the light rain. His hand pressed against the soaked bolder Link faintly felt the vibrations and they were setting towards his direction.

  
So the Lynel wasn’t stupid, just like what Corail told him. Because he had to slide around the rock because the large beast turned to his previous direction.

  
Link held his breath in hopes that the Lynel didn’t hear him. Slowly he moved around just taking small quite steps, just enough before the Lynel spot him on the side of the bolder.

  
He turned around to find another hiding spot, across from him he saw a larger tree, thicker than the others. With a huge risk he jaunt to it, he could tell the beast heard him again, but by the time it looked in the area, Link was already hiding behind the tree.

 

It looked around, yet it never managed to spot the intruder, but Link finally got a glimpse of it.

 

Silently the Hylian gulped. It is **massive** , dark in color with a rich red main. It’s appearance resembled of a large centaur mixed with a Minotaur.

  
It grasped onto a large bow in it’s hand, along with sword and shield on it’s back above a missive metal and leather quiver over it’s shoulder. It’s hooves looked like the size of his Sheikah slate bombs, if not bigger, with the four ankles covered in touch fabric. It did own a copper loin fauld in front of it. So obviously hitting it below the belt was out of an option. If it even felt anything under all those harden muscles.

  
Scars marred all over it’s body, many deep some minor and possibly some faint ones that are more visible during the day. All of those showed the Lynel’s battles for territory. Each of them showing all of it’s victories in it’s life.

 

* * *

_“Some of our warriors have died facing against a single Lynel. And those that survived… -were left with permanent scars for life.”_

* * *

 

 

Her words echoed in his head like a drum. Obviously this monster was not like the others he’s encountered before. It wasn’t small like a Bokoblin, stupid as a Moblin or fights in packs like a Lizalfo.

  
No. This one was single-handedly pure malicious power.

  
The beast turn it’s back to him, clearly not knowing he was right there. But it did give a good view of the weapons on his back. Specifically the quiver housing multiple shock arrows. It was very tempting to take-

  
_*No. Not yet. Not yet…*_ Link thought to himself. Right now his priority was to find and collect at least 20 shock arrows lying around, not fight and taken them.

  
Seeing the beast take another route away from him, he quickly scattered to find the rest. Fortunately the Lynel had been using the area as target practice. And with the rain drifting on the mountain was one lucky combination because it managed to hide the sound of his footsteps.

  
The beast may be deadly but it didn’t seem to think anyone would be around this area. So that was probably it’s weakness, pride and arrogance. But Link wasn’t taking any chances, he just needed to get the arrows and get the hell out of there.

  
Thank goodness he arrived around nighttime.

  
He managed to find at least a couple of arrows lodged inside of tree trunks, dug into the ground and even one embedded in a bolder. He wondered just how strong is the beast, considering how the arrow was just sticking inside solid rock.

  
_*Though what I should be asking, is how in Din’s Hell did it acquired such arrows.*_ Link questioned. If there were more of these guys in Hyrule he was just about tempted to ask for a new job right then and there. He blinked his eyes a little tightly at the pessimistic thought.

  
He tugged two out of the wet soil and stuffing them inside the quiver. He mentally counted, he managed to collect at least 16 arrows without being spotted.

  
When the thumping became more evident Link casted a head over his shoulder to see the large beast walking about, it’s bow still in it’s large hand and an arrow ready to be shot.

  
Hasn’t spotted him just yet. Good, he didn’t need it running up on his back. When he was about to collect another arrow he remembered about Laflat’s request.

That’s right, he needed to snap a picture of that Lynel.

  
So quickly he brought out his Sheikah Slate. It took a single moment when he saw the Lynel turn to his general direction. And…

  
_**SNAP!** _

  
Clear as day-

  
Unfortunately, the blue Zora forgot to mention one thing that Link learned today.

  
Lynels have amazing hearing like a Hylian…

  
Malicious green eyes faced him and the Hylian felt his blood run cold.

  
Not Now! **NOT NOW!**

  
He managed to strap his Sheikah Slate to his hip and made a mad dash for it. The hoofs were nothing but thunder on the ground, Link could hear them. He could feel them.

  
The run up the hill did not stop him at all, there was no way he would be able to with the blood thirsty monster racing behind him. Faster than any horse he’s seen or owned. Not even Ayden’s persistence and attitude could match this monster.

  
Pure adrenaline was what fueled his run, the sound of the Lynel roar was heart-stopping as it sounded much closer now. He didn’t look back, fearing that the Lynel would cut him in two, surprisingly enough it didn’t use any of it’s shock arrows at him.

  
Meaning it was right behind him!

  
He made it to the edge, the drop below him was staggering. Frantic eyes darted behind him for a split second and saw the Lynel just three steps behind him.

  
He jumped-

  
-but not soon enough when a white hot pain sliced right through his back.

  
He never made it to pull out his paraglider and now he was left falling down to the immense reservoir.

  
The wind rushed against his face, but only for a moment because the pain quickly took control and Vah Ruta cried once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Lynel slaughtered me
> 
> I remember in the dead of night I was trying to collect those arrows, only for the damn Lynel to always find me and either slice me in half, stomp on my fragile body or electrocute me to death with those damn arrows.
> 
> After multiple tries I finally killed the damn thing, (only I lost like about more than half of my weapons against it, making the battle against the scourge that much more worst!) 
> 
> Now I hunt them for fun
> 
> I added more Big Bazz Brigade interactions, it gives Link a sense of being in this world (that and including Zelink) 
> 
> Meanwhile with Sidlink, it will be a slow burn, they will hook up eventually down the road


	9. Ch 8: Echos

* * *

_“You’re so cool!” A voice called to him above him._

  
_Link looking up from the freshly caught Hyrule Bass, to see a small red Zora boy standing on a small bolder above him as he crouched over to pull the now dead fish out of the pond._

  
_He could feel the excitement radiate from the younger, well physically younger boy. Link shook his head and couldn't help but smile at the humanoid red amphibian. “Not as cool as you. You managed to catch a fish faster than I did.”_

  
_The little red Zora beamed, his tiny canines glowed in the sun. “But you still caught it! With an Arrow! How do you do it?”_

  
_The Hylian stood up at this point, he was now level with the little Zora on the bolder. Link pulled out his handcrafted bow to show. “Easy, if you know which way the current is heading and just what angle to hit it, you can get the fish easily.”_

  
_The young red Zora grinned fin to fin. “When I grow up I’m going to learn how to use the bow and be just like you!”_

  
_Link couldn’t help but continue to smile at the little one’s enthusiasm and energy. As such the Hylian gently tussled the little one’s scaled head affectionately careful not to touch the sensitive snout right under his arched crest._

  
_“Found more fish dear brother?” Another, much softer voice sounded, the two males turned around to see a beautiful red Zora walk near them._

  
_“Yeah! Mipha look at how many I caught!” He said jumping off the stone and running over to his sister. He hugged a couple of Hyrule basses in his skinny arms._

  
_Mipha giggled softly. “That is a lot. I’m so proud of you!”_

  
_Cherubic gold eyes widened and sparkled at the praise. "Really!?" He squealed happily._

  
_"Really." Mipha repeated in gentle praise. She then faced Link, a warm expression spreading on her face. “Thank you for watching Sidon for a while. I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner, the training session took longer than I expected.”_

  
_Link smiled. “It’s no problem. I’m happy to help.”_

  
_Link then saw Sidon put the fish down on the large Korok leaf, but that was seconds before he ran over. Link crouched down instantly to grab onto the small Zora who jumped into his arms._

  
_"Let's go fishing again!" He cheered._

  
_Link faced Mipha who nodded expectantly. "Who knows, maybe we might be able to camp out here for the night. I believe father wouldn't mind."_

  
_Sidon who somehow managed to get on Link's shoulders cheered again. "Yeah! Can We Link?!"_

  
_Link laughed. "I don't see why not."_

 

* * *

  
_“Sidon it’s not your fault. Stop blaming yourself.”_ A voice echoed in his mind.

  
A more recognizable voice sounded. _“If I hadn’t left him alone then-”_

  
_“Enough, what done is done. Just relax alright. And move your arm to the left,_ -it looks like that's where the blade cut the deepest.” The first voice said strictly just as it began to clear out from silent echoes.

  
Link could feel something move on his aching back, he would have cried out, but his vocals wouldn’t so much make a peep.

  
The pain slowly started to disintegrate and already he was feeling much more better. Just enough to the point where he managed to open a crack of his eyelids.

  
“He’s awake.” The first voice said.

  
The cut on his back instantly shrunk in size and the two hands on him were removed. It made Link lift his head slightly seeing that he is resting on a water bed on his stomach.

  
“Link.” Already he saw Sidon’s pale face in the picture. “A-are you alright?”

  
He wanted to say yes, but his body betrayed him. A worried arch harden on Sidon’s exhausted features just as a small sweat drop rolled down his face. “Why didn’t you tell me you were heading to Shatterback Point so soon?”

  
Link felt complied to answer, but his body flared slightly in a dull pain that prevented him from doing so. Instead he did the next thing that came to his mind.

  
He turned to the Zora next to the Prince. Honey eyes glanced at his blue ones before onto his back, she lowered her head and her eyelids for a fraction of a moment. “Sidon, I believe questions can happen later. Right now he needs to rest."

How she seems to understand him even without words is beyond him...?

  
The Prince closed his eyes slightly and faced the other. “I know Corail.”

Link turned around slightly, he saw how Sidon tried to keep a straight posture. Actually now that he saw him, he didn't look so good...

  
The blue Zora rose a darken eyelid in question and annoyance.

  
“I understand you’re worried about him, but listen, even you’re not invincible against shock arrows Sidon. You weren't the one blessed to resist electricity like a certain former demon sergeant.” She scolded with crossed arms. “I know this sounds horrible and insensitive, but he did you a massive favor.”

  
Link pondered how long has this blue Zora known Sidon to be able to call him by his first name without a title. Everyone else he met calls Sidon by his title or at least refers him with one.

  
Sidon faced the Dasya, he was about to say something but suddenly the tall Zora started to fall backwards. Had the female not grasp onto his arm, he most likely would have fallen on his arse.

  
“See, you can’t even stand on your feet anymore. You used up your energy.” She fussed helping the taller being to stand straighter.

  
“I’m alright… This is… n-nothing.” He looked like he was having a hard time to recapture his breath.

  
In seconds she gave him such an intense stare that even Link could feel it. “Alright that’s it." She started to usher him out of the room. "You’re about to pass out from exhaustion and your wound. Just go get some rest, I’ll handle it from here.”

  
“Corail-” The predator tried but nearly fall forward.

  
“Nope. Just go before you actually fall on your tail. Heavens knows how your father will react if you do.” She countered pushing him outside. “Besides you need to go see my mother for that cut. Not to mention calm the guards outside the caverns, they had just as much as a panic attack seeing him injured just as much as you did.”

  
Link was so darn tempted to laugh and even give a snide smirk at the Prince but didn’t when he caught how Sidon lowered his head, his cheeks began to aflame with a violet color. Link may not remember his memories, but he was sure that a violet or blue coloration over their cheeks must indicate a blush or a fevered state.

  
He didn’t say anything (not that he could to begin with) and before long the tallest Zora, save for his father, left the room. Just before the Prince did leave Link managed to sneak a look at the bandage that was wrapped around Sidon’s left bicep.

  
Once finally gone the female exhaled heavily. “In Din's hell, he’s much more stubborn then the entire council alive. And that's _saying_ something.”

  
Link stared at her, noticing her different features compared to the other Zoras he’s seen. He never really bothered to see during their tour, well that as he was focusing trying to recall what this place meant to him.

  
But now that he was a bit closer to her, he was able to see her features much closer. One thing in particular that caught his attention besides the spikes were the scars. The pale stripes on her shoulder, the rip ulnar fin on her arm, and the line under her right eye.

  
Honey colored eyes faced him, noticing his stare. “Yeah, Yeah. I’m different compared to other Zoras you’ve seen, get over it.” She said in a joking manner. "Would have thought you would ignore it after the small tour.”

  
That just made Link look down. The girl noticed this, making her eyes soften. “Hey, don’t look like that. I mean it could have been worst. At least I can say you followed my advice, otherwise you might not have been able to escape the Lynel's wrath. Those fuckers are extremely territorial, they will rip anything to shreds and possibly eat them if they can.” Of course that just transformed his downcast look into something of horror and disgust.

  
“You probably want to know what happened. I mean waking up suddenly in the guest room in Zora’s Domain after getting those shocks arrows without knowing what happen must be mind boggling huh?” She asked.

  
Okay. This woman has to some kind of mind reader or a witch?! She had to be. There's no other explanation!

  
“Well, let me put it this way, Sidon had a near damn panic attack when he saw you.” The Hylian blinked in surprise.

  
“Oh believe me." Corail added her eyes wide with a quick nod. "When he found you falling off the mountain, he almost lost a fin jumping after you. Thus the bandage around his arm.”

  
The Hylian tried to piece it together. "F-Falling?"

  
“Yeah, when Sidon discovered you were missing after his meeting; he went all over Zora’s Domain asking if they have seen you. He spoke to Laflat, the Royal Family's Advisor; Gaddison just happened to be there as well. Apparently she used to be an old friend of yours correct?" She asked.

  
Link nodded, it seemed like it.

  
"Well apparently Sidon went straight to her, where she promptly told Sidon that you went up Polymus Mountain on your own. You can get bet your pretty little bottom he ran right after you. Thankfully he didn't go alone since Commander Bazz and Gaddison followed him. Much to his _liking_.” Corail paused allowing Link to absorb the information.

  
“So basically after you fell off of Shatterback Point, he saw you falling down to the lake and he literally jumped after you. You could say he crashed against a tree along the way so it did do damage to his arm. But ultimately saved you moments before hitting the water. After that, well the rest is history.” She sighed heavily rubbing her claw against her face.

  
"I can tell those guards were really close to you when you were younger. Gaddison would tell me a couple of stories of their old secret club. So needless to say it's understandable that they all were more than willing to leave their posts if it meant seeing if you are okay." Corail added softly with a tiny smile, her sharp teeth gleaming.

  
For a moment Link couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt in his stomach. To think that these Zoras, ones that he had no recollection of, no memory of. How and why they were friends to begin with... that they continued to keep their friendship even after his presumed death.

  
Part of him wondered what they all must have gone through when they heard of his 'supposed' demise. And then the Prince... he had been friends with him apparently, he was only a child back then... but he saw the memory when they went fishing.

  
And yet... all of this... did he really even deserve their kindness and support? Did he really...?

  
"Hey, you okay?" Corail asked leaning in slightly upon seeing his distressed state.

  
The Hylian lifted his head up only to stare back up at honey eyes. Rapidly Link nodded just before his line of sight trailed to the side and found all of his items save for his trousers neatly placed on the desk.

  
“Sidon managed to heal nearly all of your wounds, though it still taxes on his energy." She looked at the door then back on him. "Sorry Mother wasn't able to help. She's already got so much on her plate as lead healer." She said softly.

  
Link shrugged, he was use to waiting on his wounds healing slowly and naturally already. Besides a single hearty potion should help. Despite the fact that they taste like Moblin Piss.

  
Don't ask how he knows that.

  
"Let me just bandage you up and you should be fine.” She reached for the bandages. “Unfortunately, we only have two Nayrue-Blessed healers in our Domain. Sidon and my mother, and even then they pale in comparison to Lady Mipha’s power."

  
The cobalt Zora prompted to raise his arms as she began to wrap the bandages around his bare torso. "While Lady Mipha can make the deep wound like yours completely disappear without a trace in seconds, both Sidon and my mother will takes minutes to hours to seal it."

  
Corail lowered her head. "And even then it's not completely healed since their healing takes so much out of them. Most of the time they make sure the wound is closed and stop the bleeding. Usually that's enough for it not to be dangerous. Little cuts and burns are easy for them to handle but anything gorier is hard; thus why your arm is still in bandages.”

  
It didn't take too long before the blue amphibian wrapped all of the bandages around completely hiding the gash on his back.

  
“...thank you.” Link rasped, slowly he could feel his voice returning, but it was still a long way to go.

  
The Zora smiled. “You know I have never seen Sidon this worried before.”

  
Link rose a brow. He watched her place all the wrappings and equipment away.

  
“You must be really special to him.” Corail added warmly.

  
Link gave her a puzzled look, but the other only smiled. “Make sure to take care of yourself, trust me if you continue to get hurt he might just have another panic attack.” Corail joked before turning around.

  
She opened the door- “Oh, almost forgot. By the order of the Prince, you are not allowed to leave until you’ve rested. Have a good night.”

  
She then left the chosen Hylian who now wore a scowl.

  
_*Have a good night too, you evil witch.*_ He thought bitterly before laying down on the bed grumpily.

  
This was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A headcannon of mine is that all the races have magical abilities. After all the champions sure have powers, I know other writers have touched this topic, so I wanted to take a stab at it.


	10. Ch 9: Connections

* * *

“For the last time, he wasn’t the one who caused my injury.” Sidon said respectfully, though his patience is running thin with the council.

  
“As of yet you continue to defend that Hylian." There was venom in the word, that alone infuriated the Zora Prince even further. He could vaguely feel Gaddision stand beside him shift her posture spontaneously. The movement just screamed that she was pretty upset about the accusation as well.

  
At the corner of his eye he saw Bazz stand perfectly still, but in a quick motion he saw a faint cross of his eyelids in frustration. Even if had been a moment he could tell Bazz was not anymore happier then the two of them combined. It's just that he just tended to hide it much better, nearly a century of warrior training taught him that.

  
"Sidon do not forget. You are the only current heir to the Zoran kingdom, you cannot be risking your life. Especially for a lowly Hylian!” A female topaz colored council member said.

  
Sidon sighed deeply. “As _heir_ I do believe I have a right to know what is best for my people. And currently the Hylian Champion is our best bet to tame Divine Beast Vah Ruta and her raging storms.”

  
An aged, but familiar grey Zora stood up from his seat. “Pardon me for saying this, but clearly you had searching for this Hylian." He said his pale yellow eyes boring into Sidon's gold. "The Hylian had been trecking in Polymus Mountain, which holds home to a Lynel. A Lynel that possess shock arrows.”

  
All three Zoras stood stiff cold at the grey's words; Sidon’s stomach fell as his eyes glanced to his father. He could see the widened worry in his large deep gold eyes.

  
“Is this true Sidon?”

  
The Prince gulped silently, and managed to glance a peek at the grey council member; who now started to wear a smug expression on his aged face.

  
Balidu... one of the few Zoras in the council that Sidon didn't like in particular. Besides the fact that he was not exactly pleasant to speak to. He was also very judgmental against the other races and the lower class of the Zorana population. Specifically against his own friend and her mother.

  
He never wished anything negative among anyone, much less on his own people, but... he was starting to reconsider that.

  
“Sidon.” His Father spoke his tone holding a level of strictness. Matching that of a worried father and impending ruler.

  
For some reason the cut in his arm began to tingle. “Yes. It is true.” Sidon added in defeat.

  
“My son, you and I have already spoken about heading where the Lynel lives.” King Dorephan said his face becoming less and less neutral.

  
Sidon lowered his head, it was always how the council managed to sneak in their own benefits. All it took was a little soft spot involving family matters and already his father is turning his head towards the council.

  
“Yes Father.”

  
He saw the group of older Zoras behind Balidu smirking in triumph just as he was. Sidon gripped his clawed fists tightly.

  
…

  
“Didn’t go as planned?” Corail asked as soon as Sidon and the two guards behind him walked outside of the meeting room.

  
The look on the Prince’s face was enough of an answer for her.

  
“I understand that they may not be fans of Hylians, but to bring personal matters such as this. It's just frustrating!” He was careful not to mention the single grey Zora that started this all. It was bad enough that he's angered with that Zora. He didn't need his friend to be a hothead at the moment either.

  
"I hear ya..." Gaddison whispered softly as Bazz nodded in agreement.

  
His childhood friend crossed her arms. “Easy there Sidon, the last thing you need is to blow your fins off in public- again...”

  
Gold met honey; a previous, rather embarrassing... memory flashed in his mind. “I know, it’s just…”

  
“Do you want to go shoot some targets near Inogo Bridge again?” She asked knowing that not only did archery help calm the Prince when he gotten this tense.

  
Normally the Dasya would take the Predator out for a monster cleaning spree when he got this riled up. In fact it seemed to be the best way to calm the Prince down before he shouted at someone. She would know, under that soft caring exterior remained a Zora who still had ties to his shark ancestors when angered. It was best to keep any mammal-based Zoras away from the Prince during this state. Well... anyone really. 

  
But his anger management did do the domain a favor of cleaning the trail for both Zoras and travelers alike especially with the annual Blood Moon.

  
Sidon was too humble to admit but his aim was unmatched by any other Zora. He was good at aiming as he was using that Darkscale Trident and Silver Broadsword of his.

  
Sidon shook his head. "No... I believe Father prefers that I stay in the Domain as of right now..." He said his emotions flaring due to the council's antics, in fact his gills were starting to dilate in raging instinct. "They are as cunning just as much as they hate Hylians."

  
It’s been nearly three full days since he found Link falling to the reservoir lake. The good news was Link was notoriously a fast healer, even under his healing spell. So the Hylian boy was up on his feet, but lately Sidon has noticed how Link tended to stay hidden from the upper population. As both the council members and elders were getting out of their way to verbally lash at the poor boy.

Link may not show it, (and he has some tough skin) but it's pretty obvious that they definitely bothered him.

  
Sidon, Corail and even the entire Big Bazz Bridgade had to tell them to back away from Link multiple times in those last days.

  
"I'm pretty sure if Kodah hears about this, she's going to blow her fins at someone." Gaddsion added bluntly.

  
"Wouldn't doubt it." Corail said with a laugh.

  
Gaddison shook her head in amusement. "I recently heard that Rivan got into an argument with his father, Trello."

  
Bazz took a single step. "Really, what about?"

  
"Take a guess, Rivan is Link's friend." Gaddison shrugged.

  
"Obviously something went down between them. Dunma told me that they were having a screaming contest in order to prove who was right." Corail mentioned. 

  
So... they really were the last few that didn't hold Link responsible for Mipha's death. Not even Sidon or the King, who were Mipha's blood related family!

  
At least they can all reassure themselves that Muzu wasn’t participating in the low act. If anything he didn't even seem to pop out in the courtyard as much.

  
“If I may add Sire, I fear their words are starting to get to him.” Bazz spoke up staring at the tallest Zora of the group.

  
Sidon sighed. "It shouldn't be surprising, considering just how prejudice the Zorana Councilmen are. And not only that, but I've been noticing that some of the younger Zoras are starting to take in that hate and indulge it in their own mindset. Specifically more of the noble blood..."

  
"No offense Sidon and Bazz, but I'm really starting to dislike noble families right now..." Corail groaned in exasperation.

  
"None taken." The two males responded with a casual shrug.

  
Sidon in particular didn't care; he's spoken to a fair share of the more richer of the Zoran people. And quite frankly, if some of them weren't trying to seduce him for their own personal gain, they were pretty invested in their own rank and wealth.

  
"Believe me, I share some of those sentiments." He said in deflation.

  
"I'm assuming you got another proposal?" The blue Zora asked with a cross of her arms. Both guards looked at Sidon with minor surprise, even more so when he nodded. That's the **fifth** one this week.

  
"You can tell even without me breathing a hint, can you?" The red Zora stated looking almost annoyed but at the same time relieved. Lately requests for his hand or for Sidon to do the ladder has been increasing severely.

  
"You forget... my ice powers extends a little further." She said with a teasing smirk. "I can tell if your blood temperature drops."

  
The group smiled a little at her joke. But honestly this is serious business. Ever since Link came to the Domain he's been getting much more tense since day one of his arrival. Again, Link wouldn’t admit it, but he was slowly regaining a hint of his memories of his younger days in the Domain. So to find that some of the Zoras hate him despite being friends with multiple Zoras in his preteen years were starting to take a toll on him.

  
It made Sidon sick to the scales. And he was pretty sure Gaddison would be more than willing to rip some fins off if any harm came across Link.

  
And let's not get started on Kodah or Rivan, those two looked up at Link like a big brother. They were all about protecting and loving family considering they have one of their own.

  
And Bazz... well, to be honest, Sidon wasn't sure what he would do. But what many Zora should realize, is that Bazz is literally the head commander of the Royal Guard. The only orders he took from are that of the King and the Prince themselves.

  
“Speaking of which…” Corail started breaking the train of thought.

  
The group of Zora looked up seeing when the spiked Zora indicated at.

  
Her finger pointed across from her and behind Sidon. The Zora group looked in that direction and saw Link walking around, he had his Hylian Tunic, hood and trousers. The four colored amphibians watched him enter inside one of the shops.

  
“Guess he’s making preparations as we speak.” Bazz intoned staring inside the open window shops.

  
Sidon watched the shorter male speak to the shop owner, a hint of relief in his pale face when he saw that blue male Zora showing no animosity towards the champion.

  
“He’s doing much better Sidon. It’s not going to be long before he wants to board Vah Ruta.” The Dasya-based Zora added.

  
Sidon nodded at his childhood friend. “You’re right.”

  
0o0

  
“Good morning. Link, are you feeling well?” Laflat asked tilting her head at him.

  
The Hylian nodded vaguely noting that Gaddison isn't around, but nonetheless he pulled out his Sheikah Slate and the picture he recently taken.

  
“Oh so you took the picture. Wonderful now I ca-WAAH!?” She yelped upon seeing the Lynel.

  
Link quickly pulled the slate to his chest hiding the picture while his eyes widened in concern.

  
Laflat quickly leaned back, her face blushing blue. “…my apologies… that sound was not very dignified was it?”

  
No answer…

  
“P-Pardon me. It’s alright, I just… I just didn’t expect how terrifying the Lynel really looked.” The advisor said taking a deep breath.

  
_*Try actually being near one as it tries to trample over your spine.*_ Link thought with a mental eye-roll.

  
Laflat on the other hand could not take those threatening green eyes out of her brain anytime soon. “W-with one look at this and I doubt anyone will so much think about approaching Polymus Mountain.”

  
“Do you think you could help me later gather all the children to show the picture later?” The mammal-based aquatic asked a soft smile grazing her face.

  
Link nodded.

  
Laflat clapped her hands in gratitude. “Thank you so much Link. Oh I almost forgot, the picture almost scared my thoughts away. Please follow me.” She said guiding the way.

  
“Give me a second.” She quickly dove inside, the small splash of water smacked against Link’s boots.

  
Link did so walking behind the pink schemed Zora, he found himself walking towards the pool. After staying here for almost three days straight Link eventually learned that some middle-class Zoras lived underground the central resting pool. They had different sections underwater that housed a home for any Zora family. While some do have small homes above the water, most preferred to stay underwater.

  
It didn’t take long before her bright pink color reemerged toward the surface then getting out of the water.

  
She stood straight as the crystal-clean water was quickly absorbed into her scales. Over her shoulder she had a brown satchel. “Sorry it took a while, I almost forgot where I placed this.” Laflat dug into the bag. When eventually she pulled out two sets of clothing.

  
Link stared at it his eye widening when he noticed they were the same color as Mipha’s tunic.

  
“This is the Zora Greaves and Zora helm, they are specifically made for Hylians as at one point Hylians and Zoras had worked on the East Reservoir’s Dam. By order of the King, many Zora craftsmen made these for Hylian use so they would be able to swim just as good as Zora, weeeelllll... not quite, but the idea was there." She explained a small smile appearing on her pale lips.

"My family has been making these for years, but when the Great Calamity hit, together Zoras and Hylians were set apart, so production of the sets had ultimately stopped.” The advisor added, her eyes glittering with sincerity.

  
“These are the last pairs, but do not worry. I do not have a need for them, such a pair would be useless for me. And after all, you did me a huge favor. One of my students is actually one of the few children that have been talking about climbing Polymus Mountain. So consider the picture as payment.” The royal Zoran advisor smiled.

  
Link nodded taking a quick look at the garb in his hands. With this he has the whole set, so swimming to Vah Ruta is going to be much easier.

  
Laflat smiled once more. “See you around Link.”

  
Link waved her back as he placed the armor into his own satchel while walking away. Now with everything set, he was ready to had out to the Divine Beast. His mind trailed down to the arrows. Only 16 arrows, would that be enough? He wasn’t entirely too sure.

  
But he could not risk going back to the mountain. The last thing Link needed was to worry about a large man-beast trying to rip him to shreds when he had other matters to worry about first.

  
_*Seriously wish I had another job in life...*_ He grumbled as his hand touched his quiver. He then looked at the direction of the lake. No, it should be enough. All he needed to do is-

  
“There you are.”

  
The blonde blinked when he saw the familiar Zora Prince along with the healer and the two royal guards.

  
“Are you planning to head out to face Vah Ruta?” Sidon asked.

  
With no other option Link nodded.

  
Sidon smiled. “So are you ready for this? Do you have enough shock arrows?

  
A firm nod.

  
Sidon smiled, he saw the glint in his pearl white teeth. “You’ll never cease to amaze me Link. Now then, go dress into your armor and meet me at the Reservoir Lake. We’ll appease Divine Beast Vah Ruta as one.”

  
There was a twinge of reluctance in those blue orbs but ultimately Link nodded seconds before he left to dress.

  
The remaining Zoras stared at the young Hylian disappear for a moment then turned to see their Prince.

  
Corail in particular turned to him. “You better so much be careful Sidon, you know it’s against your own Father’s orders to be doing such brash actions.”

  
The Prince nodded. He was never one to defy against his father’s word. But Link has already done so much for his kingdom that he cannot just sit and do nothing!

  
"She's right Sire." Bazz added respectfully.

  
“I understand.” He let out a deep sigh.

  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to cover for you this time, so promise me, as a friend -and I mean as a damn friend that you will come back!” Corail continued her eyes turning into slits.

  
Sometimes she just worries too much… “Yes Corail, I will.”

  
She sighed giving her friend a single look. “I don’t think I’ll be able to bear the thought of loosing you too... you’re like the brother I…-”

  
A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, the same one that held the faded bite scar.

  
Honey eyes faced to look up at Sidon. “I promised you before that I would save you from that capture.” He said, recalling that little memory. “And I now promise you that I will come back. I don’t break them.”

  
Tears were evident in her eyes. “You better come back.”

  
Sidon posed once more and his sharp teeth glinted confidently. "You know I will!"

  
Corail shook her head in bemusement. “You know that doesn’t work on me anymore.”

  
“It was worth a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Headcannon is officially cannon, I knew Zoras live for a long time


	11. Ch 10: Appeasing the Beast

* * *

“Gaze now upon the Divine Beast’s back.”

  
Two different pairs of eyes looked up at the Divine Beast. When Sidon mentioned that Vah Ruta was huge, he had no idea that he meant how huge. The mechanical elephant was easily just as big as the domain, if not bigger. Beyond the large machine beast the Hylian was easily able to see the luminescent spheres on the four shoulders.

  
“Those glowing pink orbs are what control the water flow, so you will need to shoot all of them with a shock arrow. Your Zora armor should allow you to swim up those waterfalls giving you an opening to shoot them. I’ll swim you close to each one to give you a chance.” The Prince explained as he trended water.

  
Link nodded.

  
“I believe in you Link. You made it this far, I know you won’t fail.” Sidon added with a large grin. “Now hurry and climb up on my back!” He shouted.  


When he expected the shorter to jump in, he didn't feel or hear the familiar splash. Gold eyes looked up in surprise.

"Link?"

  
The Hylian didn't move, in fact he looked a bit worried. "A-are you sure?"

  
"Huh?" He thought for a moment but then understood his concern. "Oh, of course you can."

Link still looked uncertain, but with the Prince's permission he quickly jumped in. He swam towards the Prince's back, his hands reaching towards the broad shoulders. Now set with the full Zora armor Link deemed ready.

  
"Hold on tight." Was all the Zora said when he started to glide his way on the water in seconds. Link minded to keep his legs completely proportionate to Sidon's lower sides near the waist, away from his gills.

  
“Here we Go!” Sidon shouted, his entire body projecting forward increasing his speed in a single go. “Ha! I’m _unstoppable_ in the Water!”

  
Link held on tight, being careful as not squeeze his thighs against the prince’s gills nor sit on the dark silver trident that was carefully placed on his lower back. Sidon’s speed made it near Vah Ruta, but in mere seconds the large mechanical elephant jerked violently forcing both males to move out of the way.

  
“Ruta is responding to our presence! I’ll move away and wait for an opening alright!” Link did not need to respond as his hands grasped Sidon’s shoulders slightly tighter.

  
“I’ll be heading in at full speed, so I need you to block Ruta’s attacks! She has the ability to project ice against her foes. One hit could be deadly!” Another firm squeeze on his shoulder was he reply.

  
All of Link’s weapons had been stashed inside of his satchel, leaving only his quiver filled with a mix of shock and regular arrows and his silver bow he received at the store. He watched Prince Sidon drill through the water, the glowing ice blocks formed around Ruta’s side moving along with their directions. The three large ice blocks looked  extremely similar to the Cryonis Ice the Sheikah Slate was capable of creating.

  
“Watch That Ice!” Sidon shouted when he saw the glowing blocks approach them. Link was quick and pulled his bow, with the first arrow, the hit never missed. The ice apparently weaker than it appeared while it crumpled into fragments and sunk below the water.

  
Link couldn’t help but smirk when it did, and quickly he broke the second and the third that were closing in on them.

  
“Shock Arrows Ready?”

  
A third mild firm squeeze on his shoulder was his answer. Sidon curved his upper body allowing an abrupt direction change to swim directly towards Vah Ruta’s waterfalls. He zoomed through the lake before she had the chance to reform more ice.

  
In mere seconds he was under one of those cascading falls. His upper spine curved once more and rose from the water like a dolphin.

  
“Alright! Go!” He screamed, the jump gave Link greater momentum; his Zora armor has never worked better for him as the helm protected his head through the powerful water. His breeches quicken his pace as the material practically flowed in the water. All set with Mipha’s sturdy armor and he shot upwards. A final powerful kick was enough for him jump out of the waterfall; his adrenaline spoke volumes for him when he reached and pulled a single arrow: a shock arrow.

  
He forced time to slow for him when his arrow was set against the sturdy string of the bow. Link pulled it back, then let go. The electric arrow was nothing but a blur before it met it's target. That second sped once more for Link; cold water engulfed his senses and body, but he could hear, he could feel Vah Ruta react violently.

  
No doubt the corrupted divine machine had felt one of her orbs overfill with pure electricity, real electricity.

  
Link felt something under him, no remorse when he situated on the Zoran Prince's back. “Alright three to go!” Sidon shouted, the second they had a distance from the Elephant they saw that one of the four waterfalls stopped cold.

  
A smile appeared on the Prince's face. They are doing it! Link was really bringing Ruta back to life! However, that little cheer had to be thrown out the window the moment he saw more glowing ice forming near Vah Ruta's side. With one of her waterfalls dead she had been able to concentrate in making more ice blocks. She cried out when she shot the next ice at them.

  
Link’s aim never failed and he shattered each one. Nearly a couple of times the ice almost broke against them, but Sidon never falter in his swimming momentum, allowing the duo a safe dodge for each shard.

  
“We’re Getting Closer!”

  
Link looked up seeing Ruta practically almost dormant. The next waterfall hitting Link's side, with a firm squeeze on Sidon's shoulders the Prince responded and darted Link up the falling liquid.

  
“Swim!”

  
The water still was nothing, two orbs already coursing with electricity, leaving Ruta screaming once more.

  
“One More Time!” Sidon cried pridefully.

  
Ice was thrown everywhere, the force of the arrows never failing. “Break That Ice!”

  
Overconfidence was not an ally.

  
Link felt his back sting when he noticed that Ruta’s ice changed.

  
“Hold On Tight!” The Zora shouted feeling the ice flail ball now follow them. Link shot his bow, but in shock the arrow did not break the ice.

  
“Look Out!” Link screamed despite his hoarseness, Sidon looked behind him golden eyes snapped in shock, the ice itself redden upon how close it has gotten. Even with the pile of arrows it now had embedded on it.

  
Sidon sharpen his glare ahead. “Hold Your Breath!!”

  
He dove in, he felt Link hug him tightly around the neck as they went underwater. The ice flail could not stop it’s speed and rapidly had crashed against the mountain walls that held the overflowing lake together.

  
He jumped quickly up giving Link his access to oxygen once more.

  
“We’re Moving In!” He shouted “Get those Shock Arrows Ready!”

  
Everything sped as the Prince dove right under before the two other ice spikes would so much touch them. Another jump and Link shot up in one of the remaining waterfalls.

  
The third shock arrow now embedded inside the glowing pink orb, leaving just one more waterfall active.

  
Vah Ruta would not have it anymore as she screamed, her animalistic sound becoming more barbaric. Her body racketed sending powerful vibrations around, and Sidon felt them, the waves pounding against his flaring gills. He was certain Link could feel them as well.

  
"Be careful my Friend." He warned to the Hylian when his lower legs pushed themselves to amplify their routes. The last orb was blinding, blinking a couple times red, looking hot like anger. Ruta formed multiple blocks of ice, looking as sharp as crystal now. They all formed in every direction of her mechanical body.

  
Nothing could stop them! They Had to Succeed! “Let’s Go!”

  
Link shot the cubes easily, breaking them all with his arrows, leaving behind three spikes. Furiously he shot them multiple times. Yet they would not break! Prince Sidon moved faster, his legs using every inch of muscle they held and dove right under before the blinking ice approached them. But-

  
Another ice formed...-!

  
Blue orbs peeled open. “SIDON!”

  
It was too late, the ice emerged before the red prince and crashed into it.

  
Two different bodies were thrown across the water, the ice broke between them, ultimately separating them.

  
“L-LINK!” The larger male shouted his golden eyes frantic. However, he jumped when another ice block aimed at him. His trident was at hand and he speared the second block nearing him, ultimately cracking it in half. Both cracked ends flew past him, landing at the sides behind him.

  
"Link!" He screamed trying to find the fallen Hylian. Ruta screamed ready to strike them down once more. He had no time.

  
He flew in the water searching quickly, his orbs looking in every direction of the darken lake. A dark mass of blue remained across and quickly the red Zora darted over. He felt his skin run cold when he saw another ball of ice shot in Link’s direction.

  
Link flailed, his arm reaching for his bow before it sunk to the bottom, his hand grasping another arrow in his quiver. The arrow cackled in energy...- He grabbed the wrong one.

  
The shock arrow did it’s job and shattered the ice into nothing. But he wasn't sure how many shock arrows he has left.

  
Link's fear broke into him before another block was aimed at him once more. He grabbed another once, but in seconds he yelped when he was dragged right under the water. The Hylian felt strong arms wrap around him before water was streaming around him.

  
“Are you alright?” Sidon frantically questioned when they resurfaced.

  
“I’m Okay!” Link coughed but ultimately handed him a smile to the Zora for the save.

  
Sidon returned that expression in seconds prior to diving under the water once more to avoid another ice block. The second they resurfaced they heard the defiant trumpet of Ruta's shout.

  
Divine Beast Vah Ruta is angry.

  
Sidon slanted his eyelids over his eyes in anger. “We’ll have to make it there before she can form another ice flail.”

  
The two looked and saw multiple more blocks and spiked orbs appear around her.

  
“I need to let you know this might fail but it's our best shot before we get attacked by another one of her ices." Sidon informed his grip over Link never loosening.

  
The Hylian nodded up to him. Sidon quickly moved away, giving them just enough space. "This must be done in seconds, there is no room for mistake. I'll try to get you to Ruta without her ice attacking us, but you must get to that orb." He said his voice showing desperate authority.

  
Link nodded. "This cannot be wasted!”

  
Sidon grinned before spinning around giving Link the motion to get on his back once more. “Wrap your arms around my neck and keep your legs long against my sides, that alone should provide us a snippet of extra speed. Alright."

  
The Hylian did so; wrapping his arms Sidon’s powerful neck, but careful as to not to choke him. His legs drifted to the sides giving the red Zora more freedom for his torso to arch and use all momentum. The position proved to be miles faster, the water was powerless to stop the demanding Zora Prince.

  
Vah Ruta was near their range.

  
“Get Ready!”

  
Link almost tightened his hold, but he resented it the second Ruta trembled her frame in the water, the ice more than ready to attack.

  
Sidon cried out powerfully pushing his legs at that last moment, no ice or sound was fast enough against the young royal. The single waterfall wasn't covered in the last second.

  
**“GO!”** He screamed and arched his body, Link let go of his hold and darted right in the water.

  
Link used every muscle against the waterfall, the water undoubtedly powerful trying to push him away, but Mipha's armor shattered that little thought, giving Link the last of his energy to a final kick at the arch of the fall.

  
There he was in the air and in that very moment his last ounce of magic slowed time once more the air stiffen to a heavy haze but his muscles were fast one last time and then... he shot the arrow.

  
The bright electricity struck and it left nothing, the final of the orbs transformed their healthy green.

  
“You Did It!” Sidon shouted from below.

  
Time regain it's control leaving Link breathless and still; he barely felt his body move when he fell into the cool water.

  
He slipped down under the water, having wasted all of his power and will to force himself up that fall and pause time for that last shot. He slipped down further under the water and saw the water darken, but he also saw something red.

  
Strong hands grabbed him before he drowned further. Sidon held him close to his larger body as he swam rapidly towards the surface, but also made sure to move away as the ice that was formed to kill dropped mere moments after Sidon zipped away the danger area.

  
The two males watched in aw as Vah Ruta violently flailed, her trunk moving back and forth before finally… dropping.

  
The unseen legs also failed her as she bucked down lower, leaving a small room of access.

  
“Link, look! The water spouting from Ruta has finally slowed down.” He added noticing as the rainwater had finally stopped, the clouds that were blocking the setting orange sun vanished.

  
Sidon let go of Link, giving him the moment to sit on his mid-back once more, he turned to face the Hylian noticing how he tried to regain his energy. “You wanted to venture inside it right?”

  
A nod.

  
“Then let’s go.” Like Ruta, the rain instantly calmed down, allowing the two males to be able to swim smoothly across. Vah Ruta didn't look like she was moving anytime soon.

  
“Well Link, here we are. Looks like this is where the real works starts.” Sidon added, his gold eyes on the motionless beast. The same Divine Beast his sister once piloted...

  
“Nice job cutting off the water flow from this Divine Beast.”

  
The distance was so close. And Link could feel the energy flowing inside the machine. Sidon turned his side at the pedestal that appeared, the first steps Link mustered on the pedestal were short lived when suddenly Sidon jumped fluidly out of the water and landing perfectly on the surface.

  
“We’ll appease Ruta together.” He declared.

  
Link looked at the Prince in shock.

  
“My sister once piloted this Divine Beast, I remember… seeing it, imagining just how powerful she looked. And… how holly Vah Ruta once was... When you and all the champions visited for the first time in her docile state...” He paused his golden eyes staring at every direction even as the beast began to rise.

  
Those eyes then move to Link. “I would give _anything_ to see her like that once more... Mipha would've wanted that…”

  
Link could only stare at the Prince, but as Ruta rose back to her feet, he realized there was no time to loose. Nor was there going back. He lowered his head, then, “stay _close_ to me.”

  
Sidon watched when the shorter of the two walked over to the slanted pedestal, he saw him raise the strange slate attached to his hip up and touch against the surface.

  
The orange eye glowed blue; _Travel Gate registered to map._

  
Sidon almost jumped when the floor beneath him flashed the same color.

  
_“You’re here…”_

  
Both males gasped violently at the voice, a tender sound that soothed…

  
_“I must say… that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived… Now, Ruta can be freed of Ganon’s control… Link…”_

  
Sidon's heart broke into pieces. “Mipha!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a lot of you guys didn't expect that to happen huh? Sidon joining Link inside the Divine Beast.
> 
> Now fun fact, remember how I said this was going to be slightly based off my own experience of the game. 
> 
> I disliked Sidon at first. He came to me as annoying; but I got gradually better when I arrived at Zora's Domain. I still didn't like him really much until we fought Vah Ruta together. 
> 
> Besides the fact that epic music was playing in the background, we got to experience riding on top of a freaken Zora, going at speeds faster than a car, shooting projectiles at the ice, climbing up waterfalls, and shooting more missiles at the orbs on the Elephant
> 
> When Time stopped, it was like I was in the game itself, knowing what was at stake.
> 
> The only other time I ever got that excited (with the exceptions of fighting against dungeon bosses) was the Zora Prince carriage mission in Twilight Princess. 
> 
> Now beyond that, that little scene I added in the chapter, where Link fell off of Sidon really did happen in the during my gameplay. At first I was surprised and try to get to safety, but Sidon actually swam up to Link and got him back on his back again (while having very little stamina I might add). 
> 
> His direct words: "Don't worry I'll save you." 
> 
> I didn't know it at the time, but I guess that made me like him even more. I didn't even realize that, Sidon was in fact a good guy until I was already inside Divine beast Vah Ruta.


	12. Ch 11: A Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I must say that this chapter alone was really hard to write. I mean this literally took me almost a month to write. (Well that and I was procrastinating a lot, not to mention this month had been really busy) 
> 
> With my birthday, a friend's party, Christmas and having to finish up setting for the new year's Eve party and whatnot. 
> 
> Anyways, I did write this as smoothly as I could, but alas I felt something was missing in this. (Not including Grammar since English isn't my native language).

* * *

Silence…

  
_“Dear brother…”_ They could hear the sadness in her voice. _“There is nothing in this world that makes me happier to know that you are here, that you are alive…”_

  
“Where are you!?” Sidon called out looking in all directions.

  
“…”

“Please! Sister! Where are you?!” He called frantically.

  
_“I… I cannot say…”_ Her voice was shocked. _“I don’t know where I am…”_

  
Sidon bit his lip. “Tell me, what do you see?”

  
_“…darkness… it’s warm, but I can’t see…”_

  
Fear.

  
Both males feared what the outcome could have been. They only hoped it was not the permanent…

  
_“But I can feel you… you're near”_

  
A light of hope??

  
_“I could feel the warmth, Ruta is crying… I… I know…”_ She almost sound frantic.

  
Tears were burning in the back of his eyes. “Sister…”

  
_“Find the terminals…”_ Mipha whispered, _“they hold the key… but first, you need a map…”_

  
Both males walked inside, and to their disgust they saw what looked like horrible malice infecting the Divine Beast.

  
_“There is a Guidance Stone, it will give you the information you need…”_

  
“Will I see you?” Sidon asked his voice hopeful.

  
Mipha didn’t answer.

  
_“Find them…”_ Her voice was weak. _“Please find them…”_

  
“Mipha…” Link whispered his voice lancing with sadness.

  
Sidon closed his eyes tightly, his grip on his weapon tight. “We will help you, Dear Sister.”

  
They could only guess that Mipha put herself to rest as she did not respond back. They only hoped that was only it.

  
“Now I have an even bigger reason to help you.” Sidon said his voice sounding anything but happy.

  
Link nodded and gazed his strict expression ahead.

  
Upon approaching Sidon pulled his trident, and for the first time Link has met him, his eyes crossed in anger and stabbed the eye that assumed to be part of the malice.

  
Unfortunately, it was not the only one. Nor was it the only problem.

  
Sidon almost jumped in shock to see what looked like a small spider shaped robot.

  
However a single shot in the eye with a shock arrow was more than enough for it to disappear in a small explosion. The Zora Prince observed Link walk over and collect the metallic parts.

  
As interesting of a story it may lead, they had a mission to take care of obviously.

  
The two males looked around, the room inside the beast was pretty spacious to say the least but it wasn’t bad. Quite frankly it looked pretty straight forward more than it let on from the outside.

  
“What is that?” Sidon asked looking at the purple substance in the water. Link stared at it before he saw a purple and orange glowing orb scanning around. It was more of Ganon's malice.

  
Link moved in to pierce it with his traveler’s bow, but Sidon placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Indicated he wanted to take care of it himself. Of course the little eye had no defense when his dark colored trident was thrown across the room and hit dead-on center.

  
Like the last the eye cried out in a rasp, but ultimately disintegrated into nothing but dark smoke.

  
With nothing holding the barred door Link had been able to see the Guidance Stone.

  
How do they get in?

  
He looked around, seeing if there was anything, a switch or button of some sort. Yet, he realized that the Divine Beast barely received electricity, and even then it was unstable energy.

  
“Maybe we can lift it up?” Sidon questioned, after receiving his dark silverscale trident back.

  
_*Possibly…*_ Link pondered seeing around it. He noticed how the door wasn’t exactly touching the floor. Hmm…

  
Wait is that water?

  
Yup.

  
Wait. Water!

  
Instantly an idea formed in his head, he pulled his Sheikah Slate. Sidon watched in confusion as he saw a bright blue screen emerge from the Slate.

  
“What are you doing?” He asked looming over Link’s shoulder.

  
He saw the Hylian press on the screen, his gold eyes widened in amazement when the picture changed and moved onto six blocks, each containing a different picture. He saw how Link moved those blocks and press onto the one with the light snowflake.

  
He held the Slate up before he knew it, a block of glowing ice formed right under the bar door; the door zoomed up as the ice grew in height.

  
“Amazing, I had no idea your device had those capabilities.”

  
"It's called, a Sheikah Slate." Link offered him a tiny smile.

  
"Marvelious." The taller said with a grin.

  
Link nodded before strapping it back onto his hip, the two entered inside the room. Sure enough like Mipha said it was a Guidance Stone.

  
Having done this multiple times before Link already knew to place the tablet in place. The two males watched it slide inside the sunken rectangle. The circle moved and already the orange glow that appeared slowly changed to blue.

  
_Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling map of Divine Beast._

  
Instantly energy began to flow from the upper stone, it slowly dripped down before a single tear hung then broke off, dripping onto the tablet.

  
A transparent blueprint of Ruta appeared, he saw the interior and a yellow triangle that Link could only assume his position. Along with five bright orange circles in each part of the mechanical elephant. There was also a total of ten magenta colored spikes semi-wrapped on the distance in front of her trunk.

  
_Divine Beast controls have been enabled._

  
Having served it’s purpose the Guidance Stone died down in color as the Terminal let go of the Slate.

  
_“Good. You’ve obtained the map of the Divine Beast.”_   Mipha voice rang out, having both males to look around, but her voice did not pinpoint her body's direction. _“You will see several glowing points on your map which represent the terminals that control Ruta.”_

  
Already her voice was a little stronger than before.

  
“What do these terminals do sister?” Sidon asked not being able to contain his control as he hoped.

  
_“They will take Ruta back… She will be free of Ganon’s control with each terminal activated… The slate will override the original user, you'll be able to take command Ruta with each one activated... Be careful…”_

  
Whether or not she could see them, they both nodded at her words.

  
Knowing that she had grown just a smite bit weaker, they could not get another response from the female Zora. They stared at the Sheikah slate, true to her words they saw the same points that matched along the beast.

  
The first one they came across was literally in the same room they first entered in. Upon entering the room he noticed where the first one was at. With no thinking Link activated the Magnesis rune to rotated the crank, just enough until the first terminal rose from the water.

  
Once it was risen Link walked over the raised terminal and activated it.

  
_“There are four terminals remaining, don’t give up.”_

  
Link nodded and looked back at the Sheikah Slate noticing the four remaining orbs inside.

  
“What are we waiting for, let’s go.” Sidon said with a more confident grin.

Finding the terminals didn’t seem to be any issue at all, well with the exception of the one on Ruta’s trunk. Once Link managed to get the trunk to move the first terminal he had gotten hold of was the one inside the watermills.

  
Knowing he had somewhat control over the beast, Link moved Ruta's trunk. The water that mechanical Elephant continued to make started to pour inside, this alone made the watermill move and make the third terminal inside easy to reach. Being careful not to touch the spikes Link activated it as quickly as he could.

  
Sidon thankfully was strong enough to yank him out before the bar door locked him inside. “Gotta be careful around there Link.”

  
The Hylian shrugged him a response when he realized there was another behind them. Link jumped towards that direction and activated that one before he slipped off.

  
_*That leaves two terminals left…*_ Link wondered taking another peek at the Slate. When he realized he was alone he scanned around for the Prince, only to see the royal stabbing the head off another one of those tiny ancient scouts. Sidon barely plucked his trident away when the robot exploded into a smoke. Well, at least he’s not being the 'fish out of water' stereotype.

  
The next part however, well this was completely out of Sidon’s lead.

  
“I know you can do it Link.” Sidon called out once Link released his Paraglider out.

  
Link could see the trunk move, finding the intricate design being almost a perfect touch and comply that Ruta was nothing else but an elephant. He was intrigued how such a beast made from stone and electricity be such work.

  
Once reaching the end of the trunk there was nothing he wasn’t able to handle. The second Ruta made it to a certain angle he reached towards the end.

  
Link did wince the slightest when he could feel his sore bicep take on his full weight, but he never let go.

  
_“Just one terminal remaining. I have faith in you.”_ Mipha added gently, this alone made Link catch a smile. Already his old childhood friend was sounding more and more like her old self; as far as he could remember.

  
Blue eyes stared end of the trunk, his first memory of the Zora Princess returned. The same place where she healed his injured arm. Indicatively he touched his arm, feeling the area tingle. Mipha had been paitent and caring for him... he remembered how her glowing topaz eyes stared at him lovingly. How much she was more than eager to heal him no matter how it taxed on her strength.

 

* * *

_"Once this whole thing is over… maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were younger. You know… Perhaps we could spend some time together…”_

  
_"I don't see why not..."_

* * *

 

  
Blue eyes snapped open, a single troubled gasp escaping his lips. That memory... He... he promised her.

  
He promised that they would spend more time together, and yet... his fists gripped at his sides. No. He could still keep that promise. He Has To!

  
Link looked up and saw the Divine Beast still dormant, along with Sidon still waiting for him. He isn't going to fail now. He may have failed all of his friends back in the past, but he wasn't going to let that stop him complete this.

  
Besides, he still has to keep that promise he made to his old friend.

...

  
As expected Sidon was waiting for him at the entrance the moment Link glided back. The climb hadn’t been a problem at all, and with an easy touch of the trunk movements, Ruta had doused her own fire allowing Link to finally activate the last terminal.

  
_“You activated all the terminals! Now you can start the main control unit.”_   She was stronger now, they could hear her without the excess echoes.

  
“Sister where are you?” Sidon questioned noticing how her voice sounded less of an echo.

  
_“I can hear you…”_ She whispered. _“Go to the main control unit… I can see you… Look at your map. Don‘t let your guard down.”_   She managed.

  
She was there. She was waiting for them. Mipha is there!

  
It felt like a race at the last moment, because it was in seconds they found themselves at the largest room of the entire Divine Beast.

  
The Control Unit was glowing, blinking orange multiple times. Yet something didn’t feel right. Sidon just watched Link, noticing how the blonde was hesitating to so much even unhook the Slate off his belt.

  
Link almost couldn’t do it. He didn’t know, what if… what if Mipha was never alive to begin with. How-

  
Link gasped when he felt a warm weight on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sidon, his confident grin simmered down severely into something more of compassion. His golden eyes looking directly into Link’s sapphire hues.

  
“It’s alright…” He whispered, inching slightly closer. “Mipha will be with us, she trusts you and now you must trust her.”

  
The Hylian lowered his head, the frabric forefins of his helm covering his eyes just enough.

  
“It’s okay…”

  
Link stared at the terminal. _*She trusted me… she trusted me that I couldn’t keep that promise we made a century ago… but…*_ Mipha was more than willing to trust him once more.

  
He had to. He must trust her.

  
With a deep sigh he moved to place the Slate on the terminal, but when he so much moved close he saw he couldn't so much touch it.

  
Was he afraid? Was he really afraid?

  
What if-

  
“You can do it.” Sidon said once more, Link almost gasped when that same red hand was placed over his own. The larger appendage enclosing over the back of his hand in confidence. Willing him to lower his hand onto the terminal.

  
Blue eyes met gold again.

  
“I believe in you.” Sidon whispered his grip tightening just the slightest. “Just don’t let go.”

  
A small pulse of energy broke inside of him, he could feel and see Sidon, Link was able to know he was there.

  
“Don’t let go.”

  
He won’t. And together they placed the Sheikah Slate on the terminal. Then-

  
Nothing happened.

  
Blue eyes widened slightly seeing that not so much the terminal even changed a familiar electric blue. Did… did…? Was he really too late? One hundred years too late...

  
Tears would not be still.

  
Then, in a single blink the terminal changed in color. The entire bulb of power exploded in light. Link screamed withdrawing his hand and the slate upon the blinding blue light erupting from the main control to the air. Link could vaguely feel strong arms wrap around him as he was pulled away, a strong warmth was enveloped around him before-

  
Everything.

  
Then everything stopped.

  
Ice appeared behind them, they spun around to see such a pure crystal, shaped as a perfect orb. It glowed beautifully, two pairs of eyes watched in shock when that ice slowly cracked.

  
Seconds turned into minutes when the ice finally broke and inside a glowing blue body was revealed. The body was small, roughly around Link’s height, and there was faint red coloration that started to become more bold as the blue simmered down. And it was then, that they both knew… they _knew_ who it was.

  
Link was the first to run to the small body, the glowing diminished into nothing, revealing her true identity at last.

  
Mipha collapsed, but the Hylian champion reached and caught her.

  
“Mipha. Mipha.” Link called out ignoring the raw pain in his throat. She was cold, no…

  
No. No. No!

  
He didn't... she… she was… it was too late…

  
Tears truly formed in Link’s eyes, her face and red scales were paler then he could ever remember her. Link never hesitated to hold her scarred body close, the tears dripping from his eyes down his pale cheeks, he hugged her tightly.

  
She wasn’t breathing. She wasn’t alive. Her heart was not pumping blood.

  
Sidon watched as his friend hold his sister’s limp body. Scars marred her scarlet and pearl scales, a horrific scarred wound remained in the dead center of her chest. His gold eyes burned, at the sight of his sister preserved dead body.

  
Was this all for nothing? Was her voice only a figment of their imagination? Was she…

  
...His knees bucked from under him, feeling them no longer strong, he fell onto the cold, wet ground.

  
So everyone was right, the councilmen, the royal servants, his former friends… his Father…

  
Mipha is truly gone...

  
His sister has been dead all this time…

  
Yet…

  
The males quickly stopped when Ruta screamed.

  
Horrified wide eyes opened when suddenly the entire beast rumbled violently. They reached for whatever they could to prevent themselves getting knocked over.

  
The control unit blinked rapidly, before dark purple smoke began to emit from the base towards the top. Sidon and Link watched in absolute shock when that smoke solidified, a blue hue instantly forming inside the center when it floated towards the other end of the room.

  
Cryptic blue strings then emerged from the smoke when slowly a large figure appeared from it. They saw it as the first thing that appeared were hands. Long horrified clawed hands ready to reach and grasp it’s prey into nothing more than a dead puppet.

  
The real body emerged, slender and large, it’s faceless head emerged only revealing itself to have a single glowing blue eye. Horrific red hair grew from behind the mask of the head as it’s body glowed in pure malice.

  
It saw them and it screamed. A horrible nonhuman scream that sent chills beyond reach. In it’s screech a long glowing ancient spear formed in it’s hand, longer than it’s own body, ready to stab anything into shreds.

  
Link and Sidon were instantly on their feet, Link pulled his ancient sword instantly, his body and stance more than protective over Mipha’s cold body.

  
It brought it’s spear near it’s body, Link watched it’s every movement, seeing it hold itself, obviously it’s weapon was not just for intimidation. Even without a face Link could see the pure hatred as well as it’s sadistic ego within it. It stared at him specifically, and already he could feel the dark energy emitting towards him.

  
It wanted him. It didn’t want anything else. Just him.

  
Link rose his sword higher making sure to see Sidon as well, already his dark trident ready to be used. The hero would not back down, yet he could feel something much more dark about this particular evil malice.

  
_“Please be careful…”_ A weak voice called to him.

  
Link looked around, was Mipha speaking to him…?

  
_“T-that thing! Is one of Ganon’s creations… I put up as much of a fight as I could… but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago… it has a long range… it doesn’t miss…”_ Mipha sounded drained.

  
So this was the monstrosity that killed Mipha…

  
The one thing that took her very life.

  
Sidon gritted his shark teeth as his face darkened beyond anyone has ever seen. The trident in his hand itching to stab that monster to bloody pieces. Link walked up to him, his shadowed face showing no mercy nor hesitation.

  
A dark growl emerged from the Prince. “That bastard isn’t getting out of here alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beleive it or not, Sidon's last sentence was what I said as soon as Mipha started to talk. 
> 
> My reaction exactly: 
> 
> "Wait... this is the thing that killed you?!"
> 
> *Waterblight get's ready to fight*
> 
> "This bastard isn’t getting out of here alive.”
> 
> Never have I felt so satisfied killing a boss like how I did with the blights. (Mipha's in particular since Zora's domain was the first I made it to first.


	13. Ch 12: Promises should not be Broken

* * *

_“I believe you’ll make it… I have faith in you…!”_

  
Sidon watched the monster’s movements, staring at it, watching his newfound prey. Golden eyes turned into thinner slits when he saw it slither slightly in the air. Sidon was the first to attack, Link ran across from the Prince, his blue eyes watching the scourge like a hungry wolf. Sidon never proved himself to anything less than a well-trained warrior because in seconds his red frame had jumped into the air.

  
Link knew that the scourge was targeting him specifically, big mistake on it’s part because it failed to see the Zora lunge at it. In mere seconds the trident in Sidon’s hand was flown.

  
The scourge screamed as it’s eye was pierced. But it didn’t end there as Sidon was on top of the monster and violently pulled the trident out and proceeded to stab the killer's head to pieces.

  
The monster screamed and instantly went to remove the royal off of his face. But the tall Zora jumped away before it so much touched the air around him.

  
Link didn’t stand idly as he quickly reached around. With his guardian sword in hand, he yelled multiple times as he quickly attacked the beast in rapid and bloodcurdling motions that it was almost impossible for the scourge to move away.

  
It wasn’t adrenaline that fueled their energy.

  
It wasn’t anger that made them continue to attack.

  
It was rage and hatred.

  
Those strong negative emotion that forced them to get revenge. Revenge against the monster that killed their beloved princess.

  
The fucker wasn’t receiving a single ounce of mercy from them at all.

  
Link screamed when he forced every ounce of energy in his arm, making sure to swing the guardian sword violently. The ancient sword broke in half from the strength but that didn’t stop the male even when the scourge tried to swing at him, Link felt the silver Zora spear press against his back in anticipation.

  
The scourge did provide a fight at least. But it made it’s first mistake when it decided to focus only on Link. Though while the spear did force both males to jump back, away from the long ranged weapon. It lasted for a split second when Sidon leap to the right to reach behind it. All the same while Link distracted it with multiple back flips, all the while the scourge tried to stab him.

  
The darken slits on Sidon’s eyes sharpened and thinned like a shark when he roared and stabbed the monstrosity in the back of the neck furiously without end. The Waterblight reacted harshly trying to now pull the Zora off him again. This was another opportunity that Link used, he angled himself with one leg outstretched using his heel to break through the water without touching the actual floor. The champion slid through flooded surface, using the water to glide him under the beast before he pulled out the Zora spear; his stamina limitless as he stabbed the monster many times.

  
The beast had enough. It shrieked before it used it’s colossal hand ripped Sidon off it's back. The Zora Prince struggled but it was short notice because in mere seconds he was thrown across, crashing against Link. Both were soon shot towards the wall of the Divine Beast.

  
_"Are you okay!?"_ Mipha shouted her voice lanced with fearful concern.

  
Link grunted feeling Sidon’s full weight on him. He cracked an eye open to see the scourge rise up into the air. It’s body shrinking into nothing more than a cryptic blue ball.

It reemerged again, his lanky body ready to tear them to shreds, however… the wounds on it’s body began mend themselves. Link rose up with Sidon in toe, their eyes dialated in disbelief when they saw the familiar blue light shine over those wounds.

  
“It’s… it’s healing itself!?” Sidon shouted in shock.

  
_“I’m sorry…”_ Mipha cried out. _“When that Waterblight finished me, it took away my power… I could not stop it…!”_

  
It’s lethal possession over Vah Ruta still under it’s arm as it manifested the water. Link could feel the water starting to rise to his hips.

  
Sidon’s gills flared in rage, how dare it do that to his sister! “Then we’ll have to finish it before it can allow itself to  heal anymore!”

  
The water had finally reached a level where even Sidon could not stand without it toppling over his head.

  
_"There's not much room, please be careful you two..."_ She pleaded.

  
Sidon was rapid and grabbed onto Link forcing him to hang on when small blocks of ice was tossed at them.

  
"Don't worry, we got this!" Sidon declared at his sister as he sped in the water. Sidon held onto Link, at the corner of their eyes they saw Mipha's body submerged under the water. At the moment it looked like her body would be out of harm’s way.

  
That is perfect.

  
Sidon pushed Link onto his back, his slit irises dilating when he saw the familiar ice blocks appear in front of the blight. Anger seeped into his blood; so the bastard not only took his sister’s power but also Vah Ruta’s control. This was the thing that stole Ruta from his sister and from them.

  
Link shared those emotions because he brought out his bow already to shoot the monster into oblivion. The shock arrow went right through the scourge’s arm, it screamed feeling the effects of the elemental arrow.

  
“You got it!” Sidon commented his swimming as fluid as a shark.

  
But that praise did not last long when the bright light of Mipha’s healing came into sight once more, healing the severed shoulder.

  
Not good.

  
They needed to kill this monster now before it healed again! Thankfully, not all was taken as loss.

  
Apparently, the Waterblight has forgotten, this is Sidon's element, an element that gave him the upper hand. And so this mistake will cost it _dearly_.

  
“Like against Vah Ruta let’s do this.” Sidon added leaving Link to smirk in satisfaction when the scourge form more luminescent ice blocks against them. That had been it’s fourth mistake, one that will cost it none other than it's pathetic life!

  
There was no communication between them, they had the same goal and mindset. The beast may have been smart to raise it’s limbless lower body into the air, but it was still not enough because the moment it shot it’s first ice, Link already broke them with his arrows.

  
Sidon held his trident in both hands behind him and Link, his body piston through the water. Link had pulled out a single shock arrow lifting it directly at the scourge. The aim never missed the glowing eye, the obvious weakness, the beast screamed and it fell right into the water.

  
Link never had to hear Sidon’s voice when he jumped off and the red Zora dove in, his combat ability in water proved nothing other then the best. The trident was brought before him, his free hand grasped onto the scourge and with his strength he pulled the scourge underwater. It squealed for a moment, but only for a moment when it's head was dragged down. Sidon gave it no time to recover, the lights of where the injury had taken place was infuriated even more as the three tips of the dark trident stabbed it's face repeatedly. Black goo gushed out of the face resembling blood, as if it was even alive this blight was nothing more than a monstrosity created by the Calamity!

  
Of course as much as the Prince wanted to, even the amount of pain he rightfully inflicted couldn’t last forever because the scourge pulled away rapidly. It rose from the water, the face heavily dripping more of the black gunk, but there wasn’t enough time to heal because Sidon reemerged next to Link in a fraction of a moment it took the monster to escape into the air.

  
The chance to attack or to heal never came because another shock arrow was shot into it’s bleeding face once more.

  
“NOW!”

  
Sidon propelled further, he leapt this time taking Link with him. Link inhaled sharply using the last of his energy to slow time for both, every ounce of adrenaline extend for this final attack. They were in the air, giving both the needed measure to aim their long range weapons at the killer.

  
The Zora made weapons speared right through the blight, the ends of their weapons stabbing into the other end of it's gouging back. And ultimately through it's heart, if it even so much was worthy of having one.

  
The blight screamed in agony, it rose into the air, squirming like a little pathetic worm. The two watch it squeal and move a purple smoke starting to evaporate as nasty sludge spurred outside. Then finally…

  
It exploded into nothing but a dark blue light almost blinding the two, the water that it forced Ruta to fill the room lowered down back to the original level. Any trace of the blight lifted from the room, leaving nothing in it's place but a single glowing blue orb. But unlike the cryptic one that would stream around it, this blue orb was much more serene and calmer. Both males watch it slowly lower itself, the orb becoming a bit more hazy and flaring like a tiny flame.

  
Then it moved towards one direction. They spun around to see the floating orb move then nest onto Mipha’s chest and without warning it sunk inside.

  
Was that… Mipha’s Healing power…?

  
Sidon moved closer to his sister, but found himself stopping once he was right beside her still body. It, it had already been too late…

  
But his eyes never moved when suddenly he saw her pale scales darken slightly to their original color. The color he so remembered seeing her in as a child. Both males' mouth opened slightly in reaction when the wounds on Mipha’s body started to glow blue, the same as her healing would take place.

  
But, not all of them disappeared, namely the jagged wound on her chest still remained. Smaller and less fatal, but still there…

  
Link gave Mipha’s still body a single sorrowful look before back at Sidon who would not dare move from his sister’s side, he was on his knees once more his shoulders began quivering…

 

The Champion did not need to see the Prince's face to know he was crying.  
  
  
Link closed his eyes tightly as he turned his head away. But hardly had the chance to mourn when the slow mechanical breathing sound of the glowing Main Control Unit captured his attention.

  
Slowly the Hylian faced his companion, staring at the Zora Prince that helped him save Ruta. Even… if Mipha didn’t survive the fight, they managed to free her Divine Beast away from the monstrosity.

  
Deep down, they knew that’s what she would have wanted. Sidon lowered his his head, his eyes closing to shut away the hot tears. He never noticed Link walk closer to him until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He spun his line of sight up to Link, seeing the same countenance on the smaller's face.

  
Sidon turned his entire body to see the champion, there was such a strong urge to just hug Link hold him, cry to him, anything to contain his emotions. But he knew... he knew now was not the time, his golden orbs softened in sadness but gave the champion a small nod.

  
Link breathed in softly and walked over to the terminal; his steps have never felt so heavy in his life... Ultimately they will forever be able to raise Ruta’s independence away from Calamity Ganon.

  
Nothing in the world would make Mipha any more happier than that... He knew that...

  
He pulled the Sheikah Slate, still in functioning state when he pushed the Slate to the control panel.

  
He watched it slowly when finally, the orange glow brightened into a beautiful blue.

  
_Well done…_

  
Link jumped back feeling Sidon instantly next to him, when quickly the three bodies were quickly encased inside a warm light.

  
When Link reopened his eyes he found himself in a dark room, the floor beneath them poured pure blue water running down to a bottomless pit.

  
“Where?” Sidon mustered out looking around, his eyes widened along with Link when a tall blue figure standing on top of a cerulean pedestal in front of them.

  
Upon closer inspection, the tall figure was an elegant blue Zora, her head shape was unlike any Zora he seen but strangely the stingray shape of head sat perfectly for her figure. As matching earrings of the same shade of violet glowed with her eyes.

  
Her arm fins were completely much larger than all current Zoras in the domain grown but they looked absolutely elegant on her. Those long fins looked like robes as they were decorated what looked like dark reflections of water. Unlike all the Zoras Link encountered she had more of a human proportioned figure, a shorter torso and much longer legs.

  
She smiled at them warmly as she took a single step, her slender webbed feet standing perfectly on top of the pedestal that looked like it was creating the water.

  
“You have done amazing well to retrieve Divine Beast Vah Ruta’s spirit back once more.” She said her voice slender with a hint of charisma.

  
Already Sidon felt his legs moved from under him as he bowed.

  
Link watch in shock as he turned back to the strange Zora who stared at him with amusement, her smile only grew slicker when she saw the red Prince bow in respect.

  
“It is perfectly fine Prince Sidon of the Zora. You have already proven your worth more times I can count.” She watched the three, her amusement rising when Sidon rose instantly. The blue Zora faced Mipha who was still laying unconscious on the pouring water behind the males.

  
“You were selfless in risking your own lives to save not only my future people but as well as your beloved Princess. For that, I could never be any happier and proud.” She turned to Sidon. “You are nothing less than a worthy King for your people and your sister is more than grateful to have such a wonderful brother.”

  
“T-Thank you for your kind words Queen Ruto, Dubbed as the Sage of Water.” Sidon stammered already feeling unworthy of her presence.

  
She smiled releasing maybe the tiniest of giggles. Her violet eyes turned to Link. “You have yet a long role ahead of you Chosen Hero."

Link didn't react, _*chosen hero...*_ For some reason something in his chest pulsed near painful.

  
"Those before you have taken their roles with pride. Despite your fragile mind, your heart is true and thus worthy to hold the title as Champion.”

  
Despite her kind words, he didn't feel like he deserved them. Not the hero title or the champion. It just didn't feel right...

  
The Sage of Water rose a hand, “I refuse to let that sick reincarnation take any more wins than he has done in the last Century. The fault has not been left in your hands Heroic Link, as that has been Ganon’s evil spirit. You and your chosen Champions still have roles to fulfill as they will help you more than you could ever ask for in your journey. Do not be afraid to ask for their help. And do not worry for Vah Ruta, I will personally take charge of the Divine Beast dubbed after me.” The sage continued before her purple eyes trailed once more to Mipha’s prone body.

  
“I will protect Ruta from Ganon’s control until the benevolent blade is risen once more. The Champion of Water as well as the other dubbed champions of the elements will never fail, nor will you, Link. Together you shall rise the beasts free once again!” She said her expression strengthen with a confident grasp of her webbed fist.

  
“Make sure to do Hyrule a favor and forever injure that so-called Calamity until he begs for mercy. And even then don't let him get the easy way out. He still owes me big time what he’s done to me and my people in a past life.” Ruto added lastly with a smirk before finally the three were shot in a bright blue light once more.

_"We all still believe in you."_

  
…

  
The next thing Link became aware of was that he's laying on his stomach with the side of his face plastered on a cool wet surface. Multiple volume of voices echoed in his ears when he started to regain consciousness.

  
“Alright move out of the way!” A recognizable voice shouted out. He felt cool slender arms raise him from the ground, one holding his back and under his knees. Something moved him, when he tried to open his eyes he managed only a crack. He managed to see something black and white, but that was all the energy he was able to muster for that moment.

He must have closed his eyes again because later he felt something cool but soft under his back.

  
“I told you let me see! I MUST see her!” A voice rasped desperately.

  
“You Cannot! They Are Resting!” Another voice shouted against the rough one.

  
There was a couple of arguments but then they died down when the sound of a door shut closed.

  
“Bazz, Gaddison, keep watch outside the room, only allow the healers Rivan brings in. Bring word to my mother, her help is desperately needed! Heavens knows what will happen when word gets out.”

  
“Understood.” A masculine voice sounded just before the door opened and closed again.

Time skipped through again because Link then felt himself waking up. Pain filled every inch of his body and yet his mind protested against that pain to get up. His blurry vision quickly became the bane of his existence, his head felt like it had been split in two while he tried to clear his sight.

  
“Oh In Nayrue’s Name!” A voice gasped in relief. His eyes blinked slowly, he managed to make a blue and white figure staring at him in worry.

Oh, it was that Zora.

“How are you feeling?” Corail asked upon noticing his reactions.

  
_*Like my head was crushed under a iron sledge hammer.*_ He thought sourly. He heard Corail hum, she turned her back to him and reached for something when she turned around she held a tiny cup in front of him.

He didn't bother wondering how she knew what he needed. Link already confirmed her to be a witch of some sort.

"This should help with the pain." Slowly he took the cup, (rather difficult he may add). His limbs felt like they were stuffed with metal. He didn't get to see the contents inside until he gulped it down in one go. The second the taste stung his tongue he nearly vomited it out. He coughed nearly sputtering the substance, but somehow he managed to keep the hearty potion down his throat. But thankfully the elixir did it's job and started null the pain in his head.

  
It also helped with his vision. He took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to scan the area. This room was much different compared to the one he was brought to after the Lynel accident. In fact it looked a little more like a cave, but still furbished enough for him to know that it was carved and made in Zora's Domain. 

  
Link started to move, but Corail carefully pushed him back on the bed. “Calm down, Bazz and the others just found you along with the royal siblings passed out in the courtyard-They are in the same room before you start jumping.” She added once she saw the dilatation of his eyes in surprise. 

  
Link did crane his head over to see both Prince Sidon and Mipha resting in two different waterbeds. Both royal heirs stripped of their Zoran jewelry.

  
The Hylian smiled in relief when he saw that Sidon only bore a bandage around his arm once more and around his neck, plus an adhesive strip on his left cheek. He seemed alright, his chest was moving that was good-

  
Then he saw Mipha, her blue champion scarf was nowhere to be seen; his heart almost stopped when he saw her state. Mipha had her torso wrapped, a bandage remained on her cheek similarity like Sidon, and her left ankle was patched as well. But that wasn’t what kept Link almost gorging his eyes. It was her chest.

  
It was moving.

  
It was really moving!

  
She-

  
“Hey!” Corail shouted, but Link ignored her and the minute pain as he ran over to see his childhood friend. She was still pale compared to how he remembered her, but all in all-

  
He didn’t think much because in seconds he placed his hand on her wrist. He searched and search then-

  
A pulse.

  
**A Bloody PULSE!**

  
Mipha Is **Alive!!**

  
“I swear to goodness! If you d-” Corail stopped when she saw the Hylian Champion all of a sudden fall to his knees. She was going to help him up until she saw him rack his shoulders violently.

  
She watched in pure shock when he saw the young teen openly cry.

  
Corail didn’t move from her spot in unexpected surprise.

 

* * *

  
_“They were friends when they were younger, really close. My father would tell me that Link was almost like he was part of the family, and that Mipha had feelings for him as she got to see him grow older…”  
_

* * *

  
  
Sidon was not lying…

 

 _*So the rumors were true*_ She thought silently to herself. For Link to be able to see his friend again after for so long... she would be a monster to take him away from that. Corail walked closer and without really thinking she placed a gentle hand on Link’s shoulder.

  
She didn’t expect him to react, but he did. He looked over and she quickly soften her features. “She is going to be fine. Right now she is mostly resting from her minor injuries, a healer found out she had a couple of internal abrasions in her chest, so my mother healed what she could and tightly tied a bandage to prevent much movement.” Corail explained.

  
“She’s going to live, I promise you that. All three of you will.” She smiled once more her eyes moving towards Sidon’s resting form.

  
“I understand you want to see them awake. Honestly, I believe you’re the first one they want to see when they wake. But in order to do that you must get some rest… you, you done good out there Heroic Link.” She said respectfully and full of praise as she rose to stand.

  
Link watched in teary surprise when Corail bowed formally to him.

  
But it didn’t last long because she stood up straight again, her expression became playful. “But seriously you need to get some rest." She authorized.

  
"After all how am I suppose to wake you when they wake up if you’re passed out with drool coming out of your mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha no one expected that happening huh?
> 
> Not only did I bring Mipha back to life. (I'm not accepting her death) But I also brought back a certain Zora Princess from Ocarina of Time. I'm not going to lie, originally I wasn't going to do that, but I felt it too good to leave out. Especially how she was mentioned in the Zora monuments.


	14. Ch 13: Blessed Forgiveness

* * *

The smell of water and corral was alluring her from her sleep. So much though that it was giving her a headache. Her awareness started to edge at the corner of her mind that slowly she was starting to feel the backlash of her near frozen nerves.

  
This was new, but at the same time it wasn’t. She knew that there was a point where she was able to remember what it was like to feel the sting of a cut. Or the blistering of a burn.

  
Even the goddesses-horrid feeling of an electrical burn.

  
That had been a hundred years ago when she was able to feel pain. As of currently she did not have a body, or...

  
Something in her brain told her otherwise, she wasn't even sure whether or not she could listen to it since-

  
It was then, she felt her finger move. Something soft and warm was sensed in her index finger, beneath the cracked yellow fingerscale. Wait... if she was really dead then how was able to... to... Controlling herself to move that finger again, there it was. The nerves in the limb began to flare and it wasn't until she is able to sense her wrist that became the anchor to her belief. 

That became the trigger that sent those still nerves to live again, each zooming in her body, subconsciously she had been able to move her tail again. The little flippers at the end of the headtail wiggled the slightest. Her toes also began to move when her forearms and shoulders gained a tinge of pain.

  
She knew that it has been over a century since Mipha was able to feel her arms once more, nonetheless her entire body. The pain that came with her silent awakening was a sickening satisfaction when she first felt it. Already knowing and experiencing that her physical pain was a strong indication that she indeed lived.

  
Just knowing that was just enough to finally open her topaz eyes. The vision that met her hues was a blur mix of colors that matched what looked like grey and blue. The dim lighting in the room that came from the Luminous Stones did do her eyes a favor in making sure that they didn't hurt like her head that was trying to explain to every single part of her breathing body what was going on. She wondered whether if she was really alive, but once the sharp stab of torment in her chest from the wound took away that doubt and question.  
  
  
Slowly she blinked, the second close and open of her eyes the vision was still blurry, it took a couple of more tries before finally she managed to get a somewhat clear sight. Her large irises and pupils looked around when they laid on a particular spot on the ceiling she able to tell from then on that she was... no. Is back home.

Back home, a dear place that she hadn't seen or been in a _very_ long time.

  
Her emotions nearly took over her, as the faint darken memories scattered in her head, before her century slumber she had been able to hear a voice. A voice that saved her consciousness before Ruta saved her before she was taken over by Calamity Ganon. Ruta's voice intertwined with her ancestor's voice. Her body had only been frozen in order to heal from the mortal wound; frozen in time by her ancestor’s magic.

  
Queen Ruto.

  
The mystical Zora, dubbed as the Sage of Water. Long ancestor to her bloodline of her father, her brother and... to herself.

  
Mipha recalled Queen Ruto's soft words edging her to stay alive. Just long enough for Ruta to freeze her body, allowing her to heal naturally to the point of survival. Her scars remained and the pain in her chest still remained. But her heart was whole once more.

 

 _*Had Link and Sidon not came and liberated Ruta, I would have never been awaken.*_ Mipha placed together her memory clear of their experience. Every single step of the way. The Princess of the Zoras had been asleep throughout that whole time, that much she knew. But even then, Mipha felt like her eyelids were heavy as iron. She couldn’t help but want to return to sleep…

  
When she decided to move ready to sleep again, a warm hand was pressed against her own. She blinked and turned, the one she saw standing next to her made the tears that has so long been avoided brim her eyes

  
“Link…” She whispered her pale lips arching into a ginger smile. The Hylian, her chosen one, one of the two that saved her spirit, saved her life.

  
Mipha had no self-restraint at this point and willingly cried as she forced herself to sit up, but alas both Link and the pain in her chest wouldn’t let her move.

  
“He’s right Princess, you mustn’t move.” Another voice sounded she turned to see a blue colored Zora. Mipha may have squinted just the slightest to see the grown but familiar Zora. Her blue features recognizable. The zebra-shaped bite scar on her shoulder and the bio-lumenscent spikes on her tail instantly indicated who it was.

  
“Corail?” She breathed. She was a guppy the last time she seen her...

  
A look of happiness spread through blue Zora’s features. “An honor that you remember me Princess Mipha.” She gave a bow.

  
She rose up her honey eyes sharpening just the slightest. “I understand you must be confused, but as of right now you must rest. You still have superficial abrasions, it may take a while before our healers, my mother, can fully heal you.”

  
Mipha managed a nod, as a healer herself, she knew it was best to listen and to wait. She made her father worried more than she should have. The least she could do is to show him that she was alive once more. She did however look over Link’s shoulder to get a better look of her surroundings. Only to see her brother passed out on the bed beside her. Like Corail, his features and height truly explained how long she had been gone. Both her brother and friend had been shorter, _so much_ shorter...

 _*It looks like he finally grew into his tail.*_ She thought happily looking at the head, his crest angled sharper and his bright red cheeks paled over the years. To see her brother and his friend physically much older then herself had been quite a surprise.

  
Even yet she knew deep down Sidon would never consider her, other than his older sister.

  
“H-how long?” She asked facing Link once more.

  
The boy held up two fingers.

  
Two days.

  
It has been two days since she woke.

  
Though why is Sidon still resting? By far he looked the least injured of the three. She wasn’t sure nor was she really able to understand. Mipha rested her head down for a while, sleep growing more desperate to take over her body.

  
The blue Zora walked over on the other side of the bed. “Rest for now Princess. I will assure you nothing will happen, we have all been anxious for your _true_ return.” She smiled making the birthmark under her right eye arch upwards.

  
Link gave her a single nod, and already Mipha could feel the tendrils of sleep lure her in much faster. For the first time since she was reborn she slept willingly.

  
…

  
The next time she awoke she was definitely much more rested. Her body did have a couple of flares of pain here and there, but as a whole it did not ache so much, and the bandages around her torso were gone. All that remained was an edged scar in the center of her chest, much thinner than her arm width, but visible for any eye to see. The final reminder of her killer...

  
It might be in the past now but a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't leave her. No. She can't dwell on that now, she still has more time to heal... So much more to do. She wasn't the only one in this situation, so did the other Champions.

  
Mipha felt her brain following as memories before she moved on when she felt the other champions. She was the first to die, in seconds she knew the Rito champion was the next but she had been sent into the spiritual coma before she felt the Goron’s and the Gerudo champion’s similar fates. Mipha inhaled and exhaled sharply, closing her eyes to concentrate.

 

In the top center of her brain, she was able to sense Ruta's energy, a soft watery barrier leaving a cool taste in her mouth. But she is easily able to pass through it. There she was able to connect to Ruta's spirit. 

 

 _Welcome back..._ Ruta whispered due to the distance.

 

 _-I'm sorry for the state I left you in my friend-_ Mipha concentrated.

 

 _Don't fret, I didn't understand the consequences of leaving my barriers down until it was too late..._ There was remorse in her ancient voice.

 

Mipha mentally shook her head. _-It was my fault, I should have felt the lurking presence. However, now isn't the time to concentrate on that-_

 

Ruta didn't reply, at least not at first. _Do you wish to contact that other pilots?_

 

Mipha gave a mental nod. Allowing Ruta's spirit to overwhelm her still body. The familiar sensation almost felt like a tingling buzz under her scales she felt the water now move around her, not actual water but more of the feeling of the liquid clearing through her docile mind.

 

It was then both Divine Beast and Champion were connected as one. Together they were able to feel another presence. A strong one.

 

The Sage of Water.  

 

She sense them as well, and even without the seeing Mipha knew that the Sage was smiling at her. The descendant returned the expression before heading to the control unit, the main terminal that connected all the Divine Beasts together as a general whole. 

 

 _Contacting the remaining Divine Beasts..._ Ruta trumpeted. Through the maternal world Mipha was able to hear and sense Ruta's roar, yet the matter still remained. The next part nearly attacked her. 

 

Instead of tasting the sands, feel the cold or hear the drumming earth, there was only horrific sound of static and low tune growls. The mental lash was near horrendous that she nearly lost contact with Ruta.

 

 _"Don't lose to them."_ Ruto's voice echoed at the back of her head. Her spiritual energy was more than enough to keep pushing Mipha's bond with Ruta. Just enough to remain in contact with the corrupted beasts. 

 

It sheer seconds Mipha managed to capture what she was looking for. Three distinct auras, three silent voices locked inside. However, that only lasted seconds before she was shoved out of the three remaining beasts. 

 

That alone temporally broke her connection with Ruta. Forcing her state of mind back to her maternal body. Mipha sat up straight as she gasped as if she hadn't been breathing. She coughed feeling the malicious taste in her mouth, the Calamity still retained control over the other Divine Beasts. And it didn't look like it was going to release them any time soon.

 

But even then, she already did her job, with Ruta's help she managed to find the three remaining champions. Each of them physically preserved within the heart of the Divine Beasts. She wasn't sure if they managed to sense her back since the malice pushed her out, but without a doubt they must have been roused the second Link's sudden connection arose.

  
Her own consciousness lifted up once Link's life returned. The fifth champion's aura what alerted all of their souls.

  
Mipha inhale once she regained composure, relieved when her connection to Ruta remained intact. There might be still a chance, she might be able to reestablish a second-hand connection to the other Divine Beasts. 

 

 _*It's going to be hard, but I know there is a chance.*_ She added with  determination. With the remaining champions still preserved there is still hope for Hyrule, and... for Princess Zelda. 

  
A long sigh escaped her lips, feeling her body move on it's own, vaguely the smell of a lush green forest took over her olfactory sense.

 

"Link..." She breathed, his energy was near. The scent had gotten stronger, the lush of trees gotten clearer indicating he was closer. His whispering thoughts were brushed against her own state of mind, but didn't come clear enough to know what he was thinking. Topaz eyes blinked softly when she felt his energy grow distant, but it wasn't as stone cold as the three other's, if anythin-

  
Her thoughts were unceremoniously interrupted when a sudden groan filled the cavern air. This made her straighten her back upon recognizing the distant voice. Mipha cast her attention to the side, there she saw Sidon starting to move from the waterbed. This alone made her get off her own mattress and move to his side. After a long while he finally awoke from his sleep. She saw how her younger brother acted similarity to her when she woke up. He blinked a couple of times, his breathing gotten a little more tense but ultimately he was moving to get up.

 

She placed a hand on his shoulder, this surprised him, but when large golden eyes faced her direction, they widened. "M-Mipha!?" 

 

Tears crystallized in her orbs again, a gentle smile grazed her unpainted lips, unlike her Sidon actually was able to sit up without any problems. He did so ignoring her soft protests, but that soon didn't matter when her physically taller brother encased her into a sad but happy-filled hug.

 

"It's You! It's Really You!" His voice cracked with emotion, hugging her a little tighter his much larger head resting on her shoulder. "It Really is you... Sister...!" He nearly wailed never letting her go. 

  
Mipha could not blame him, the last time they shared such a hug, she had broken her promise. A promise to return, the tears from earlier returned and fell down her pale face as she wrapped her much shorter arms around her brother. The siblings had never been closer since the last hundred years, Mipha felt the spark of the bond reconnect after the many years. By this the alive Zora Princess knew he will not let her out of his sights anytime soon.

  
Tears from both siblings were shared that day.

  
0o0

  
When word of her awakening finally spread to the Domain, admirers and the elders were already at her feet the second she made her appearance. Uncountable tears and cries were given, as all the ancient warriors she healed came across her and praised her like a goddess.

  
But the real waterworks started when she saw her father.

  
Of course the King could not reveal any form of weakness before his subjects. However, the second he and children along with Link were alone was when he sobbed like a worried father. All barriers were broken when he embraced his daughter for the first time after a century. His large frame proved to not be just for show that he was indeed able to move and to cradle his baby girl once more in his powerful arms.

  
Mipha was more than happy to return those sentiments as her own long, overdue feelings were shared with her beloved father.

  
Nothing in the world was warmer to Link then see the family together again.

  
...

  
Link would have thought that everything would be done and over with, but apparently it wasn't when Link had been wanting to get some fresh air when suddenly Muzu appeared suddenly. Nearly scaring the Hylian, Link did manged to capture himself before he accidentally attacked the Zora elder.

 

"My apologies Hylian Champion." He said softly. He saw the Hylian take a breath, then gave him a face in wonder as if to ask: 'Did you need something?' 

 

"As a matter of fact yes, I was wondering if you were able to make to the Castle Meeting room around noon?" He asked his face nearly unreadable. 

  
For a moment Link wasn't entirely sure, he was planning on purchasing supplies soon. After all, he couldn't exactly stay in Zora's Domain for too long.

"I can assure you, it will not take too long. But rather only a couple of moments of your time." Muzu continued on.

Something seemed really sketchy, after his experiences in the Domain and it's grumpy elders, he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to be anywhere near them. However, if he were to do this quickly and just get over with what Muzu might have in mind, he might be able to leave faster. So without thinking much more into it, he nodded in agreement. 

  
"Excellent, I will see you then." He smiled.

Muzu actually smiled...

Yeah, not weird at all... Link really hoped he didn't make a mistake.

  
So around noontime he started to work his way towards the meeting room. Conveniently he saw Corail walking in the hallways, but this time she seemed to be wearing much more jewelry that usual. Also was that a sky colored shawl over her head? But besides that she seemed to be looking for something, or someone-

 

"Oh there you are." She piped running towards Link. Thanks to her blood stature, she was able to reach Link like any given Hylian. Given that her kind have more proportioned legs, she didn't have any trouble with running. "I was looking all over for you." 

 

 _*Why?*_ Link thought in wonderment.

 

"Sidon and Mipha are looking for you." She answered in a bit of a haste. "He's quite busy at the moment, so he told me to find you for him. Turns out there's something going that needs your attention."

  
Link thought back to Muzu's request. He wondered whether if this had any connection or if he-

 

He yelped when suddenly the blue Zora grabbed him by the arm. "Come on."

 

Corail did let him go on the way, knowing by then he was following her. They came across a dual of silver and wooden doors. Two Zora guards remained outside, the second they saw the duo approach they nodded at Corail, they pushed the doors and opened entry. Link barely got a look when Corail offered him to go first. He took that offer without thought before suddenly he was attacked by two different bodies.

 

Link yelped in surprise, but once hearing familiar laughter, he managed to turn around to see brown and pastel colored Zoras.

  
"About time you came." Gaddison's deep voice sounded out as she wrapped a lean but muscled arm around Link's shoulders. "The ceremony is about to begin." 

  
Ceremony?

 

Rivan took the leisure to guide him across the room where he made another turn to see a room full of Zoras. But unlike when he first came to the domain, almost all Zoras were covered in either sashes, shawls or excessive jewelry. It also didn't take long for them to notice the Hylian Champion to enter. 

 

"And he finally arrives!" Sidon's voice booms out in joy.

 

Link nearly jumps when cheers and heavy claps echoed inside the room. "All praise towards the Champion, savoir of Zora's Domain!" Sidon cheered out holding a silver cup in the air.

 

The champion nearly could have a panic attack, but Bazz was quick to approach him as well. "It's alright, I'm sure this is all overwhelming, but take it in. You deserve it." He said calmly patting on Link's shoulder in reassurance. While the Hylian didn't want to admit it, as surprising as it was, he felt surprisingly much more comfortable now as his old friends of the secret club were around. 

 

It only gotten better when Mipha approached. Just seeing her appearance, she wasn't wearing the Champion scarf over her shoulder, but rather golden regalia and a deep blue sash that matched Sidon's. "Glad you could make it." She smiled. _**(N-1)**_

"He couldn't miss it." Corail said suddenly from behind.

Link handed her a glare, but she only laughed showing her canines in the process. "Oh come on, you wouldn't have been able to find it otherwise." 

  
It didn't take too long before he was shaking hands and given praise from each of the guests of the party. It was only when he somehow managed to make it near the King and Prince Sidon that the entire thing took a different turn.

  
"I would like to commemorate Hylian Champion. For not only stopping the violent downpour but also towards his efforts for appeasing Divine Beast Vah Ruta. And as such, thanks to his efforts, not only did he stop the impending danger of a great flood laying waste to Hyrule. But also..." He turned over to see Mipha who was standing on the opposite of Sidon next to their father. "For bringing back, our beloved Princess back home."

 

There was a couple of cheers at that. "And as such, I would like to present you with this gift." The large king turned over to a servant, a blue colored Zora approached them as she brought a velvet schemed pillow. On top of it was a sturdy looking Silverscale broadsword.

"May this be beneficial in your travels." He said with a hearty laugh.

With all eyes on him Link walked towards it and took the blade along with the sheath near it. It was light, yet he knew it would be able to help him along the journeys. Without a doubt that this weapon would be able to stay with him throughout his task.

  
"Link, all  the Zoras thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfish work." He then faced his son. "...and you too Sidon." 

  
The Prince blinked in surprise turning around to see his father. "Despite going against my own orders, despite how I told you to stay in the domain due to your recklessness." His eyes sharped a little that make the red prince gulp a bit, he even casted his eyes towards his friend who gave him a nervous smile. He lowered his head, just waiting for him to say it. "But..."

  
The single word made him look back up. He noticed the smile on his face. "As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside Link." The smile grew to a grin. "You have grown much recently, you stay true to your beliefs. You're not afraid to head towards danger, and as much as you worry this old heart, you do much for your Kingdom. And for that I could never be prouder of you my son." 

 

"Father... I..." He lowered his head, his emotions casting his entire body. "Thank You!"

  
The Zora King laughed. "The heavy rains have stopped, and the Divine Beast is our ally once again! How glorious! Truly splendid!"

Sidon rose his head, a large smile appearing over his face, he turned over to his sister who nodded. They both approached the Hylian, Sidon smiled. "Link." He called before crouching on knee and clasp on Link's right hand.

Link gasped suddenly trying to get a better hold on the ground when suddenly Sidon firmly shook his hand. "Link! Thank you so much. Truly I could never thank you enough. For helping not only save Zora's Domain, but also my sister."

 

"It was... nothing..." He said uncertainly, he wasn't used to this much praise... 

  
"No. Truly Link. Not only did you help my people, but you also helped Ruta and me. There is never enough thanks for what you have selflessly done." Mipha responded her voice sweet like honey.

  
"This call for a top-tier expression of Gratitude!" Sidon didn't let go of Link's hand. "ZO! ZO! RA RA RA! With all my heart... Thank You!"

  
The taller of the two siblings finally let go before in sync the two of them placed their hands on their chests and bowed before the Hylian. Cheers galore echoed in the room the soon enough the Big Bazz brigade joined in. Rivan didn't miss the opportunity to jump onto the champion from behind. Somehow he managed to be careful not to topple the Hylian, but it was sure a surprise that emitted a lot of laughs from around. But also for Bazz to shake his head in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

  
The party went as far as it followed. A everyone remained laughing, speaking, dancing, drinking and all in all having a good time. Multiple Zoras, each came personally to congratulate him. And don't even get him started on Kodah who was damn adamant to spare a dance with him. Well, that and to meet her happy family.  
  
  
While it felt too extreme for him, Link could not deny that he was in fact actually having a good time. At one point though, he sort of got separated from his friends due to the amount of Zoras in the room.  That was... until he ran into Muzu along with a couple of elder Zoras behind him. 

  
Link stiffen a little, not entirely sure what to say or do.

"Hylian Cham- no... Link.' Muzu started a gentle expression casting over his aged face. "I wanted to say that, on behalf of the council members we must apologize. Our harsh treatment was not necessary towards you." Muzu spoke raising his head a bit.  
  
  
"The whole time, you were thinking of Hyrule's and..." He turned over to see the red princess who is now having a light-heated conversation with Corail and Gaddision, she smiled before laughing a bit with them. "Lady Mipha's well-being, just like the rest of us."

 

"And as such, all members of the council humbly fold our fins back in gratitude. Along with the rest of the people." Another elder behind the manta ray Zora said.

 

Muzu leaned forward again. "Perhaps the older generation of Zoras, myself included misunderstood Hylians after all. That said, I would be overjoyed if you could find it in your heart to forgive us, if not now, then perhaps one day."   

  
Link was right about one thing. He didn't know what to do or say...  
  
  
"It's not a problem... don't worry." He was insanely close to coughing, but he held it back heavily.  
  
  
"Perhaps now is a good time, to change our ways." Muzu handed him another smile. "Once Hyrule is back to it's original state, the first thing we'll do is provide support in rebuilding Hyrule."  
  
  
Link had to smile at that. He nodded with a grateful expression spreading as if to say: 'looking forward to that.'

  
Muzu nodded back. "Enjoy that party in your honor. You earned it." And with that he took his leave, the elders behind him following as well.

 

Maybe he might be able to enjoy this party after all. Not for the sake of the award, but the satisfaction that he managed to help out a kingdom that has been his second home in a past life. But most of all, he was more than happy that he managed to keep his promise... a gentle smile casted over to his first best friend... who was suddenly on Sidon's shoulders (for some reason...?).

  
But despite that Mipha is alive and smiling.

  
He felt someone behind him, and when he spun to see who it was, he was surprised to meet Laflat. "I hope this isn't such a bother, but do you still happen to have the Lynel picture on you?"

  
He nodded.

 

She smiled warmly at him. "Do you have a couple of minutes to spare?"

  
Link didn't expect a lot of people to be around when he showed the picture to the younger population of the Zorana race. Especially not the older Zoras that had once judged him so. The royal adviser was quick to explain what the creature was and what they were capable of doing before motioning to Link to show the picture of the Lynel. Needless to say, they all seemed pretty terrified upon laying their eyes on the monster. To put it lightly, the children didn't even want to think about walking near that mountain any time soon.

  
Even though the party can continue to go on, and it still was, certain guests and hosts weren't exactly in the mood to stay for long. Link was no exception as he turned to get another glass of sparkling water when suddenly Mipha came around. "Tired?"

  
His deadpan expression was more than an answer for her.

  
She looked to both sides, finding no one around. "I'd say let's go, I know a place where we won't be disturbed."

  
Sounded good to him.

  
While the party was still going, Link and Mipha managed to escape without being noticed-

  
"And where do you think you two are going?"

  
Or not...

  
The two turned around to see Sidon with his fists on his hips.

  
Link sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Mipha just gave a nervous smile.

  
Sidon stared at both of them sternly. "You guys weren't thinking of ditching where you?"

  
"Well..." Mipha started. 

  
Sidon stared at both of them a little longer. "You know leaving the party is disrespectful Mipha." 

  
She was about to say, 'I know' but resented in saying it. Just when they were going to leave, SIdon broke out in a bemused chuckle.

  
"Never would have thought that you would be such a rebel dear sister." He continued to laugh softly. "Especially after all this time."

  
Mipha sighed. "Look-"

   
"It's okay, I know, it get's boring. after some time That's why I was looking for the two of you." Sidon added making both look at him in confusion.  
  
  
He grinned. "Let's get out of here."  

  
...

  
The moon was starting to rise into the indigo colored sky. And yet the ceremony continued on, even without the main trio in it, in fact they all took temporary refuge above in Mipha's old room. A room that hasn't been touched out of respect. Her balcony provided the best view of her aquatic kingdom, but more importantly, privacy to speak to both of her saviors.  
  
  
The spiral staircase sure will take the stamina out of anyone. Link breathed heavily resting his head on the silver railings of the balcony in a mix of relief and exhaustion.

  
"In Nayru's law, you really do look exhausted." Sidon commented sitting besides him.

  
_*You don't even know the half of it.*_ Link thought, his eyes practically glowed in the night, they were like two little Luminous Stones watching over the bright city. He did get to see of a couple of Zoras walking about the courtyard. Apparently, not everyone got invited. Either that or chose not to go. 

  
"Well, it's a good thing we got of there. If there was one thing I didn't like was the mandatory presence of being at a celebration for too long." Mipha added. As much as she respected her culture and took her role as the next heir seriously, parties are just something she could not handle all the time.

  
The two males chuckled at her words.  
  
  
"Can't say I disagree with that sister." Sidon mused. It felt good to be able to speak about royal duties to someone else, it was a nice change. And thus the trio conversed a little longer.

  
“So, what now?” Mipha asked sitting her warm topaz eyes stared down at the Domain that she has long been away from.

  
From this height she was able to see Vah Ruta in the reservoir lake. She was under water but her upper head and back were showing, covered in a transparent light blue barrier. No doubt from the Water Sage's doing. Ganon would not be able to corrupt Ruta any time soon.

  
Link leaned over so his arms rested on the railings, his exhaustion was starting to take over.

  
"Link?" Mipha's voice rang out making him sit up in surprise.

  
He turned to his left to see the Princess stare at him in worry. "Hmm?" He voiced.

  
"What do you plan to do now?" The Princess of the Zoras asked again. Feeling both royal siblings' eyes on him made him a little tense. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure, but he figured it would best to return to Kakariko and explain to Impa of the situation.

  
“Return to Kakariko.” He said trying to clear his voice a bit. Yesterday Mipha noticed that Link's vocals were a bit damaged, so naturally she offered to fix them, but he insisted that she would focus on healing actual wounds. Mainly hers and Sidon's, after all Corail's mother seemed to have too much on her hands already. She unfortunately didn't even make it to the celebration because of her job.

  
Besides, his voice would return, all he needed was some time and more vocal training.

  
“So when do you plan to leave?” Sidon asked tilting his head.

  
“Tomorrow.”

  
The Zoras’ mouth hung agape.

  
“But Link, isn’t it too soon?” Sidon asked his yellow irises shrinking in size.

  
The Hylian shook his head. “Zelda is waiting…”

  
Mipha looked down, memory slowly returning confirming her suspicions. “So... she really is fighting Calamity Ganon on her own…”

  
Link nodded his face slowly shadowed. “For a hundred years…”

  
Mipha widened her eyes, for a _century_ …!? Mipha lowered her head in shame, all of this happened because she had been too weak to fight against the Waterblite. Zelda was now imprisoned inside the castle, her own home... to hold off that monstrosity for the rest of Hyrule.

  
“We need to help her.” Mipha declared.

  
Link faced his childhood friend. His thoughts exactly.

  
Sidon instantly leaned in. “What can we do to help?”

  
Link faced the Prince. “Your people need you. They need both of you.” He forced himself to go on. “This is my journey, it was my mistake that I couldn't finish off Calami-”

  
Link began to cough he held his hand in front of his mouth when the scratchiness reached a point. Two comforting hands were placed on his back giving a couple of light pats to sooth his racketing lungs.

  
He hated not being able to use his voice fully.

  
“I understand your concern Link, but this is for the best for Hyrule, not just for Zora’s Domain. Mipha has yet to do her part, do you not remember the Sage of Water’s words?” The Prince questioned hunching over closer to Link.

  
Of course he did.

  
At first he wasn’t sure if he really saw the Sage of Water, but the moment that Sidon told him about it, and Mipha confirmed what she knew, there was no denying that the ancient Zora of legend spoke to all of them.

  
Link dropped his head a bit, he already lost his best friend once. He didn’t want to risk it if she really does die, nor Sidon. He did not want to loose both of the heirs of the Zora Kingdom.

  
With a tight shut of his eyes he rose from the balcony. _“No.”_ Despite the rough voice.

  
“I’m going alone.” He said firmly, and with that he turned around. Leaving behind two worried and shocked Zora siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've imagined the DB having a spirit or some kind of life force of some kind. I don't think they are just machines for war or so. 
> 
> But in the game we see Mipha speaking to Ruta. And not only that, but also Urbosa and Revali, they are talking to their own DB's. I don't think it's far-fetched that they have some form of communication to their pilots. 
> 
> Also, I firmly believe that the champions and DB can connect to each other some way or another. I just decided to add a bit of magic and electronics in the mix. So yes, the champions can speak to each other telepathically, however via Divine Beast. 
> 
> Link also has a connection that will be explained later.
> 
>  
> 
> I just finished DLC 2 Champion's ballad, and I must say there was a couple of things that I had to change because of it. (If you read some of my stories that come before this one in the FPAOS series, I had to change quite a bit of stuff here and there). 
> 
> (N-1): So if you guys are wondering what kind of clothing she is wearing, she's wearing what we see her in the Mipha's Song memory (DLC 2), before she wears the champion scarf.


	15. Ch 14: Changes

* * *

Link left that night, or more like in the early morning. As he was taking his leave he noticed quite a few Zora guards patrolling around, a couple noticed him and handed him a wave, while others gave him a look of surprise. He was especially surprised to find Bazz littering around. When he spotted Link he nearly stumbled over.

  
"Oh, Master Link what are you doing up at this hour? Is something the matter?" He asked tilting his head concern shrouding his face.

  
Link sighed at his luck, knowing that Bazz had been his friend at one point in his childhood. He didn't really expect to see the Guard Captain making his daily rounds, especially after the whole celebration in his honor.

  
Link shook his head as commonly as he could. Though by now he was certain that everyone in the Big Bazz Brigade knows about his memory loss. Even though they don’t show it, the news probably hurt them a lot more they let on. Though Link couldn’t blame them, after all his time here as a child was special to all of them. Whether it be playing, swimming or just in general hanging around, it was enough to keep their friendship true. A friendship he doesn't remember.

  
Bazz still wouldn’t stop looking at Link with worry, subconsciously he re-positioned his Silverscale Spear. In reality it’s been so long ago, all of his friends from the Big Bazz Brigade were just past adulthood now. At least in Zora standards; according to Gaddison, Link apparently taught Bazz in the art of sword fighting. Something that Bazz liked to remind him that it helped him get the position he is in now.

  
Maybe Bazz can hold a secret.

  
“I have some errands to run. Do you think you can not tell anyone you saw me pass by.” Link requested softly.

  
The black Zora blinked in surprise at his old teacher. "Are you certain Master Link?" He noticed how Link winced a bit when he restated the title. "Surely it would be best if someone kne-"

  
"It's more of a personal business." The Hylian interrupted. "Do you mind not saying anythi-." At that, a harsh cough racketed over Link's body.

  
"Master Link are you alright?" The black Zora asked frantically moving in Link's space. The Hylian coughed a couple of more times, his throat flared, goodness will this ever go away!?

  
Link grabbed onto Bazz's bicep surprising the Captain of the Royal Guard for a split second.

  
"It's- alright...!" He gasped trying to reassure the captain.

  
It took a moment and Link forced the next cough in his throat, he somehow managed to compose. Once he let go of his scaly limb he looked at the Zora firmly. Apparently he gave an expression that spoke for him since the other reacted from it.

  
Bazz remained silent at that, not entirely sure if he could really pass this by. But, he couldn't exactly break a promise to an old friend. At least unconventionally. It was a reluctant notion, but the captain ultimately nodded. Link gave him a grateful smile before leaving the north and gathering Ayden with him.

As he trotted by he saw Bazz still in the same spot watching him, he handed a wave whereas Link returned the gesture.

  
Trotting closer to the entrance Link got to spot both Dunma and Rivan still guarding the front. They where a bit surprised when the dark horse trotted near, but once seeing Link on top her back they relaxed.

  
The blonde turned over to see the dark brown Zora, who too gave him a similar expression like Bazz. He gave the youngest Zora member of the secret club a nod, Rivan smiled softly and returned the gesture just before Link sped his way through the glowing bridge.

  
Link could feel the guilt rising inside of him, but he knew it was best. He couldn't return to Zora's Domain until he managed to free Hyrule from the Calamity it suffers from.

  
It was only after he managed to get out of the domain's hearing range that he let that cough that was stuck in his throat. It took a while and some minor dry-heaving, but eventually he got that out of his system. Maybe he should have Mipha at least take a gander at his throat. Or at least let Corail give him a couple of those remedies her mother makes. Heck, she might even be the one to figure out why his throat is still like this.

  
He understood that not using anything for one hundred years is bound to do something. But his body pretty seemed healed from it. Why did it take so long for his voice box to heal back to normal?

  
And why does he still coughs when he tries to speak?

  
He wanted to ponder more into it, but the road started to widen and give Ayden much more room to run. She kicked up her speed, forcing Link to hang on before he was bucked off.

  
The second he makes it to the closest Stable, he planned to leave Ayden there just long enough to transport to the Shrine he completed in Kakariko. That way he would be able to save some time and speak to Impa about the situation in Zora's Domain; as well get some more information as to where to head to next. He had enough supplies that would last him quite a few days, he was just glad that his inventory space had been expanded.  
  
  
_*Thank You Hestu.*_ He thought with a tiny smirk.

  
The young, but large Korok’s magic worked like a blessing, so now he was able to carry even the heaviest of weapons in his satchels. Considering that his weapons would shrink in size and sink inside that enchanted satchels.

  
Who would have thought that those weird smelling seeds would serve a better purpose to exchange for some extra luggage space (not to mention to be able to carry them weightlessly).

  
He liked to travel light, so to say that little extra space did wonders for him. It also was a huge relief off of Ayden’s back too. This in turn did make her a lot quicker, in fact it hasn't been an hour yet and they were already at the Wetland Stables.

  
One thing that continued to capture Link's attention throughout the ride, was the fact he couldn’t help but feel like horseback ridding gave him long-term nostalgia.

  
He figured he must have riden some horses before; a hunch that was confirmed thanks to Impa's everlasting memory. The Kakariko elder did mentioned that he once was knight. A personal bodyguard for Princess Zelda more specifically; so horseback riding was an obvious sport.

  
Link wasn't able to shake off the heartfelt feeling as he thought more into it. Even on Ayden’s powerful back he couldn’t shake off that there might’ve been another horse in his life. Cherry brown came to his mind once more, this in turn made his head spin lightly. Link was quick to grasp the reins before he fell off, he shut his eyes and grasped his head.

  
_*Not now… not now…*_ He chorused, forcing him to calm down.

  
Ayden quickly noticed how her rider was tense and slowed down to a stop. She turned her head, somehow she managed to make this worried look in her navy eyes at Link.

  
"It's alright..." He rasped lightly petting her muscled neck. He leaned a little forward when his horse began to move again, though at a more slower pace then he would have liked. However, he didn't think much into it considering how the undeniable feeling came across his mind a couple of times during the ride.

  
About an hour of so, he finally arriving to the Wetland Stable, he went over to board his horse. Link knew that she wasn’t such a huge fan of it, but it was necessary.

  
“We’ll keep her happy within our care.” A stable worker said as she guided Ayden to the horse stables. The black horse was still visible for the world to see, but alas would be safe inside the pen and enjoy a hearty meal of hay.

  
“I’ll be back, take care.” He cooed softly at the mare.

  
Ayden looked up, something unreadable in her eyes until- she snorted on him.

  
“Oh dear.” The stable worker said placing her hand to her mouth to hold the laughter. But still handed him a tissue, he took it to clean his face properly.

  
Link on the other hand kept his eyes shut from the snot attack. _*Okay, maybe I deserved that.*_ He thought as he wiped the germs off his right cheek.

  
Ayden looked like she was laughing, even as she went in to eat her given meal.

  
Link wiped her gunk off of him, then took his wallet and paid the owner for the services. Afterwards he used the cooking pot to cook the Hylian Basses the Zoras gifted him. With some rock salt and a Hyrule herb he definitely set out a well-grilled fish.

  
Just looking at the toasted brown skin of the whole fish concur a thought. The first thing he could remember in this life was seeing the cryptic blue lights of the Shrine of Resurrection. Nothing more or less. And while Link doesn’t exactly remember who he was, or what his origins were. Since he awoken, he noticed that skills such as cooking and his swordsmanship felt like second nature.

  
During his time on the Great Plateau it hadn't really bother him, at first. But now he grew much more curious as to what his story was. Especially since making Prime Meat skewers and Mushroom Risotto take talented chief skills. Now don’t get him wrong, there are times where he ends up making something that looked like it a dark green goop, but the flavor didn’t exactly sting his tongue. _Much..._

  
But that didn't mean he was exactly looking forward in trying something soggy and gross-looking that dared to impersonate as food ever again.

  
Knowing that the fish will last a little longer he packed it and took his leave.

  
“Thanks for the visit Mister.” The stable children added with a wave. Link gave them a single hand wave before taking refuge from their sights.

  
He pulled the map from the device, in a single touch the same sensation of being scattered into streams of energy warmed his entire core. In seconds the sight of open wet lands where soon replaced with green mountains and a small village below his level.

  
The day had already gotten significantly older. Which meant it would best to stay at the village inn; Ayden was going to hate him, but like all her other tantrums she will easily mellow with a bushel of apples.

  
A quick paraglide down to the lower level did spare a couple of minutes, but the moment his feet touched the ground. The air felt heavy, his ears twitched a little quickly honing his hearing to the best. His instincts whispered to him to see Impa right away. Walking closer to the elder's house upon seeing the look on the guard’s faces only confirmed his suspicions. Something had gone wrong.

  
“Ah master Link." One of the guards noticed him approaching the house. "I’m sorry, but currently Lady Impa isn’t accepting any visitors.” 

  
But the second guard, Dorian was his name? Turned to his companion. “She said it was alright for the Champion to enter Cado.” He added.

  
“Oh, my apologies.” Cado stated and stepped aside to let Link walk up the stairs.

  
Something did happen.

  
Because in seconds of following inside he saw Paya on the floor her face covering her eyes as she cried.

  
Impa looked harden in distress, but still noticed Link enter. “Ah Link. I’m sorry, currently we are dealing a difficult matter…”

  
Link nodded but looked over at Paya. The young Sheikah notice him as well, “Master Link…” She whispered her rose eyes tearful. “I swear I only took my eyes off of it for a second…!”

  
“What happened?” Link asked roughly crouching down in worry.

  
“The Sheikah heirloom… the Heirloom was stolen!” She weeped. “We, we just discovered what the heirloom was supposed to be for…!”

  
Link blinked in surprise his gaze turning to the pedestal next to Impa. Just as the girl said, it was missing the glowing stone ball. Guessing that it was just some kind of a decoration, little of importance, Link never bothered to ask about it before. It was only until he came across the Ne'ez Yohma shrine that he realized that it pretty important and useful. He actually planned to tell them when he arrived back. 

  
But to think it was that it was stolen beforehand. It is inexcusable.

  
Paya could barely keep her tears in place once more because she quickly drop her head to her palms.

  
_“The hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom, will be gifted the blessing of antiquity.”_ Impa reenacted softly, her aged eyes facing Link.

  
“Paya believed that the hero the legend is talking about was you, and the blessing of the antiquity was the ancient shrines. So she entirely believed to keep that heirloom safe until your arrival.” Impa added softly.

  
Paya stifled leaving Link to quickly place a warm hand on her shoulder. “I tried to keep it safe... but before you returned it was stolen! I’ve been cleaning it from day to afternoon, so someone must have stolen it at the darkest hour of night…”

  
“Was there anyone around here?” Link questioned trying to keep his vocals low.

  
“This home prohibits outsiders, and no one in the village has entered here since long ago. So it is almost hard to figure as to who taken the heirloom.” The elder added.

  
Paya couldn’t hold it anymore because she quickly collapsed, her energy leaving her.

  
Link held his warm touch on her carefully.

  
“Link I would like to ask you if you would stay by Paya’s side for a while? She is clearly distressed, and fears that the thief may still be nearby.” Impa requested.

  
Link nodded without hesitation.

  
Thankfully the young adult was more than capable of standing with little help to her room. There Link managed to help her to sit on the bed.

  
“Thank you, Master Link.” Paya said with a shy voice.

  
The blonde nodded, before taking the chair that was nearby.

  
“I must ask, do you-” His voice itched. “-do you know anything, or any clues as who took it?”

  
For a moment the shy woman thought about it. “No… I'm sorry…”

  
Link gave her a reassuring look. “Do you know anyone who would come by?”

  
Again she thought, then she shook her head. “I did speak to Dorian and Cado. But they said no one besides villagers came around.”

  
That left no leads at all.

  
But then he noticed something strange in Paya’s eyes. “I do recall however, sometimes Dorian would take off near the middle of the night. Cado would tell me as he would leave for some time before returning.”

  
Strange…

  
...

The day thankfully eased on without interruption. At this Paya was a little more comfortable and acted more confident. “I think it’s much safer now. Would you like some tea?”

  
Normally he would refuse, but maybe if he took her offer it might lessen her distress. The Champion followed her down the stairs where Impa remained sat in the pile of cushions in thought. The older Sheikah heard them go to the door to her right where another staircase led them lower. There a tiny kitchen remained in wake.

  
The kettle of water and dried herbs were set. Link stood by as Paya soon brought the warm mugs at the table.

  
“I know it’s not much, but this will help with nerves.” She added softly handing him one.

  
The Hylian muttered a ‘thank you’ taking the cup. There was a still silence when Paya continued to stare at him. He didn't say anything, but her gaze didn't look like it was breaking anytime soon.

  
"Paya?"

  
She still didn't break her look but slowly she whispered. “You look different."

  
Taken aback with the compliment Link leaned back in surprise. Her face quickly brightened in realization.

  
“I-I’m sorry, I just meant that you-well… how do- I mean-” She tried, but her sentences were just finishing awkwardly.

  
Link shook his head lightly, giving her a reassuring look as if to say: 'It's okay.' 

  
“I’m sorry, I’m just not so used, to talking to anyone. Other than my old friends and grandmother.” She explained looking down at her steaming drink.

  
“It’s okay.” This time Link said it. He wasn’t really good with words either.

  
She gave him a weak smile. “I want to let you know…” Paya paused again her face warming up again. “Thank you for staying.”

  
Link nodded.

  
Her face started to match her rose eye color, but didn’t say anything. They both finished their drinks in still but comfortable silence.

  
...  
  
  
Taking his empty mug and placing it in the sink she faced Link “Well, I believe we should be heading back.”

  
He agreed. Returning to the girl’s room he stayed there for a bit longer noticing how the day was growing darker. The shy woman did continue idle chat, but they were short mostly. Occasionally he would look out of Paya’s window as the night began to grow stronger.

  
It didn't take long when Paya doze off to sleep. And even more so when Impa arrived at the door. Link spun to see Impa, her aged face relaxed.

  
“Thank you for watching over her Link.”

  
Link nodded once more, smiling softly. Impa entered inside taking over to watch over her grandaughter.

  
"Link, I must warn you." She started, making sure that Link had her attention. "Do not trust everyone so easily, there are times that looks may be deceiving."

  
He rose a brow.

  
“Make sure to trust your instincts as much as possible.” Her features grew stern. “You always had good instincts and were incredibly talented at reading people. Make sure to use that at it’s fullest.”

  
While he wasn’t entirely sure at what she meant he took her advice nonetheless and bid her a farewell. Just as he went to head out for a quick stroll-

  
Opening the door he quickly noticed the lack of people. There wasn’t even a guard at the bottom of the house's stairs.

  
_*Strange…*_ Link thought walking down carefully. In fact, going back to the lack of people, there really wasn’t a single soul around. Not even a shop owner taking care of their merchandise.

  
When Link resided in Kakariko village before heading to Zora's Domain, he knew that there was at least one guard patrolling. Or at least a late night worker closing up the shop at this hour. Now that was suspicious. 

  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs he looked around, trying to see if there was anyone. Link didn't drop his guard though, it was then when saw up the higher level of the village is when he caught sight of a silhouette running. The bulky frame and moon-lit Sheikah clothing and muscular figure came clear to Link as day. 

  
It was one of Impa's guards. Dorian.

  
Curiosity got the best of the Hylian so he followed the guard. When he managed to catch up Link got to get a closer view. The Great Fairy lives in this particular section of the mountains, he wondered why would Dorian come up here for. To pray? Or to ask-

  
His questioning was soon taken away once he saw Dorian run past the fairy fountain and to the deeper woods. Playing it in stealth mode, Link hid carefully behind the bushes all the while to make sure to crouch just enough so the other wouldn’t find him.

  
He followed Dorian closely when the other eventually made it over a small wooden bridge where a strange, but familiar looking pedestal sat.

  
“Alright Come On Out!” Link quickly took cover behind the trees.

  
“I know you’re there!” Dorian shouted anger clear in his voice. “Show Yourself!” He screamed pointing his weapon in the air.

  
Link turned his head towards the Guard's direction when suddenly the glowing pedestal exploded with smoke. “You don’t have to shout. I’m right here.” Someone chuckled deeply appearing in the handmade fog.

  
Link felt his blood stop for a second upon seeing the much taller body. The other was covered completely in red and black armor, a large curved sword that looked sharp enough to cut through wind in his left muscled hand.

  
But that wasn’t what shocked him, no rather it was the mask, he couldn’t help but to sense that he he’s seen that mask before. The same red emblem looked almost exactly that of the Sheikah's all-seeing eye, only upside down.

  
“So you’re the one who stole the Heirloom!” Dorian accused.

  
The masked man chuckled once more. Swinging his sword in a taunt. “Heh, such anger." He rose his free hand, where a smaller version of the smoke flared in his hand. When the tiny explosion disappeared a large glowing orb took it's place.

  
_*It's Impa's heirloom.*_ Link thought carefully his blue gaze on the thief who spoke again. "So this thing really is special to the fools of this village. Pathetic.”

  
Dorian seethed. “Why would you steal it!?”

  
“Don’t play dumb Dorian.” The man said his voice lacking any emotion when he dropped the orb, it fell with an echoing clank.

  
“You knew what the consequences were for leaving the Yiga Clan.” He pointed the much larger sword at the unmasked man.

  
The conversation was washed out of his ears as the name sprung inside of the Champion’s head. Before Link knew it his head began to spring in pain. He clutched it tightly, his head brimming when faint flashes coursed inside his head. The Yiga Clan, he… he’s heard of it… the name…

  
The hairs on the back of his neck rose forcing him out of his pain just long enough to jump out of the way before a mass of sharp air was hurled towards him slicing the tree in half.

  
He looked back, his eyes narrowed and the Zora sword ready to use.

  
The larger man chuckled and saw Link appear within the moon’s light. He was ready to strike but rapidly stopped when he seemly got a better look at Link.

  
“Y-You!” The taller shouted his large sword in mid-pause. “The Hylian Champion!”

  
Dorian looked absolutely horrified, as Link appeared into the picture.

  
But then the armored man laughed. “My Master shall be pleased if he finds out I take this insect out.” But before he had been able to, Dorian rushed in and swung his own sword at the Yiga member. Unfortunately the wind cleaver was not just for show because the masked man quickly blocked the attack.

  
“You are no longer of use to us old man!” He shouted before kicking him in the face.

  
Dorian grunted as he landed onto the floor, his age quickly proving to be his weakness.

  
The Yiga member rose his hand to strike him down, but another sword intercepted. Even under that white mask the muscled man looked absolutely shocked. Even more so that the shorter swordsman pushed him back. Link crossed his brows standing in between him and Dorian.

  
“M-Master Link!” Dorian grunted in horror.

  
Link didn’t look back and quickly went on the offensive.

  
The Yiga member quickly brought his sword down, but Link moved out of the way in seconds. His sword moving exactly like an extension of his arm. But the larger man grunted already feeling the broad sword cut deep into his skin. He shouted when he mustered through that pain and swung his wind cleaver horizontally.

  
Link backflipped instantly but not before a sharp graze sliced through his right cheek.

  
The Hylian winced the slightest, but quickly re-positioned his sword and aimed at the man’s leg. The assassin yelled in pain, the sword barely missing the center, but it still cut a large amount of skin, muscle and tendons.

  
“You will pay for that Chosen Hero! Mark My Words! I Will Have Your Head!!” He shouted before clasping his hands together and disappeared in a red orb of smoke.

  
Link sighed feeling his senses feel much more calmer he sighed and returned his traveler’s sword back into his sheath. His attention quickly returned back to Dorian who was struggling to get up.

  
“I’m really getting too old for this…” A sadden expression cast over his face. “I may not be proud to say that I was being followed but… thank you, even though I do not deserve it.”

  
The man lowered his gaze. “I’m sure you figured it out, but all of this, the reason why the heirloom was stolen was because of me. There’s no point in trying to hide it.” He sighed as Link approached him.

  
“I am… or rather I used to be a member of the Yiga Clan. I was selfish and angry, as well as shamefully naïve during my time of my youth. I… I will not deny that at one point I had been searching for you when Calamity Ganon was being held back.” He admitted a shameful expression over his aged features.

  
“I will not excuse my actions for any reason, nor will I sugarcoat it. I was dishonorable, but I eventually met the most incredible woman who blessed me with two beautiful children. I could not allow any harm to come to them, so I tried to change my ways by leaving the clan. But…” Tears were evident in his dark red eyes.

  
“They took my beloved wife's life as a punishment… and to this day I cannot forgive myself or them… even in her final words to live on as a true man would never pertain to me…” He looked up at Link his tearful eyes up in remorse.

  
“I couldn’t let them hurt my children, I wouldn’t allow it, so I… I used my position as gatekeeper to gather information for the Yiga…”

  
The blonde's eyes widened.

  
“I told them about you and about the heirloom of the village in exchange for my children’s safety. They don’t know about them… my hatred and grief for my wife’s death consumed me to the point where I completely cut ties with the Yiga completely.” He explained. “I don’t expect you to forgive me nor pity me. I just want you to understand that I didn’t mean no harm, I was just being a coward… and I still am today.”

  
He turned around so that his back was facing Link. “If you so wish to bring death upon me, then I would rather wish it would be you to commit the deed than them. Then they wouldn’t have any leagues of finding my children. They have no fault, they are innocent.”

  
Link watched the man, seeing the sincerity in his words. The chosen hero moved in so that he was now besides the elder man. Dorian closed his eyes lowering his head, ready for the reprimand. But instead he heard a sword sheathing.

  
“I won’t take your life.” Link said softly, making the guard quickly turned around to see him. “But you cannot be living in fear and shame no longer.”

  
Dorian watch him in shock. “The Yiga are pure evil! They said they would kill Impa and Paya if I didn’t play along!” He turned to see the heirloom that had been near the rock the entire time.

  
“I refused to let any more innocent lives be taken ever again.” The white haired man looked at Link once more. “I know what I did wrong, I do plan to fix it. The only thing I want to get rid of is the Yiga and end all of this before anything else can happen.”

  
Link nodded.

  
“Paya… and all of us, are devoted to helping you in your quest. Master Link, I… I’m very sorry for all of this… I know no words can ever change what happened. But I do promise I will fight to the very end. I know this is a selfish request. But I do ask to keep this all a secret. I don’t want my children to suffer, to know that their father was once the enemy. I will speak to Impa about this matter myself to ensure her and Paya’s safety.”

  
Link stared at the man, knowing very well that he would keep his word. “In exchange I will tell you everything I know about the Yiga, just promise me that this will kept behind closed doors.”

  
A single nod in agreement.

  
A gracious smile appeared on the man lips. “Thank you Master Link, I don’t deserve your Mercy.”

  
Link shook his head, giving an expression that clearly read that he was wrong.

  
Dorian still looked uncertain, but his eyes still spoke for themselves. "I promise from here on out that I will protect this village and it's people. No Matter The Cost."

  
The Hylian couldn't agree with him more.

  
Knowing what was done he started his short journey back to the village. Already he knew that the man was already making his first steps in completely changing his life for the better.

  
Blue eyes turned to the glowing orb, his job was still not done.


	16. Ch 15: Constructing

* * *

Link had slept in the inn after receiving the spirit orb from the Lakna Rokee shrine. While he did have the option of sleeping in Impa's home, he figured it was best to take the nightly refuge in the Inn instead.

  
Though the idea that that Yiga member would be done and over with in Kakariko did cross his mind. It just seemed better and wouldn't hurt to be cautious in case the assassin remained.

  
Link awoke to a nasty stinging sensation to his face. When he turn to see the mirror in the room he got to see why. His face had minor purplish bruising under the carefully placed bandage over the cut he received yesterday. He didn't want to admit it, but that swordsman sure cut pretty deep to the bone. Thankfully it was just the skin and muscle that had been sliced, nothing more. Or at least, that's what he wanted to think.

  
He took extra precaution and walked to Impa's house. Link still had to explain about the Yiga situation and of his mission, maybe hopefully she would also take a look at his cut. To see if there might have been any possible poisoning or infection he wasn't aware about.

  
When Link entered the largest house in Kakariko, there he saw Dorian knelt in front of Impa with a bowed head.

  
Dorian did keep his promise.

  
For a second Link thought Impa was angry, but her kind tone said otherwise.

  
“I am happy that you did the civilian action and speak to me about this matter Dorian." Her aged gaze harden however. "I do not approve of your decision to give information about the heirloom and about the Champion's whereabouts to the Yiga Clan.”

  
“I understand. I truly do not earn the decency of being in front of you Lady Impa." The guard kept his head bowed.

  
"But I guaranteed I will tell you everything I know about the Yiga Clan. I swear upon my heart I will make sure you and your precious granddaughter are well protected. The only thing I ask is that any punishment you hold is against me and not my children.” He hunched forward in the plea.

  
Impa nodded with a stern grunt. “They will be spared. Are you certain that the Yiga Clan has no knowledge of them?”

  
“They threaten to kill you and your granddaughter. They never mentioned anything of my children.” Dorian never lifted his head.

  
“Very well.” The head of the village spoke; upon finishing she noticed Link by the door.

  
“Ah, there you are Link.”

  
Without having to be commanded, Dorian lifted up giving a long bow as he exited the building. Leaving both the elder and Link inside with proper privacy.

  
“So have you managed to free any Divine Beasts of yet?” She asked her pale red eyes staring at Link. Whatever strict face she held now soften to that of a warm companion.

  
The Hylian nodded.

  
Impa smiled. “There are still three remaining, I have forgotten to mention that each of the others are located in three other areas of the map. The next three should be in Death Mountain, the Hebra Region and the Gerudo Desert.” She said softly.

  
Link inhaled deeply then took a couple steps closer. “Mipha is alive.”

  
Impa almost jumped from her cushions, her face contorted into shock. “Come Again? Mipha, that Champion of Water lives?”

  
Another nod.

  
The elder slowly lowered her wrinkled face, to think… all this time the four remaining champions were once declared dead. “How?”

  
Link explained, or at least tried to, he managed to get enough to explain the message. His throat was already feeling scratchier, but he got to explain how the Zora Princess currently resided in her homeland, very much alive.

  
“I see…” A small relieved smile spreading on her lips. “Regaining control of the Divine Beasts from Ganon could succeed Link. If Lady Mipha’s body was rescued as well as her life... then by all means the other champions may be as well.”

  
Link nodded a small smile on his face. There still was hope after all.

  
Impa's smile grew more graciously. “You still have a long journey ahead, once you are well rested then set foot… Zelda is still fighting against Calamity on her own. You must save her.”

  
Without a doubt.

  
"Do you have any other questions?"

  
Link inhaled his eyes dilating a little. "M-mind looking at my cut?"

  
…

After finding out that it was just a natural bruise rather than poisoning or an infection, he bid Impa and Paya a temporary farewell.

  
He expected it the second he arrived. Link had to keep his Hylian hood securely over his hair. Because once he transported back to the stable to retrieve his horse she went straight to chew off his hair. She obviously did not approve of him leaving her alone. She managed to pull the hood off, but he dodged before she gnawed on his head. Ayden attempted again, but stopped once her rider lifted up a bright red apple.

 

"Easy." Link added gingerly offering the fuji. Any resentment she held quickly mellowed and snatched the fruit out of his palm. She snorted in pleasure. Spoiled horse.

  
Ayden took off on the roads once Link hopped aboard. Her given energy spared time and gave Link a chance to get a good glimpse at the map. Using his fingers to zoom out made him realize that he still had to complete the map. Which meant more towers to activate and more shrines to conquer to expand his traveling space. Joy...

  
The Hylian was more than aware that it will take a while, but all in all, it would benefit him for the long run. Especially if he had to make quick travels for any reason at all. Like Zora’s Domain for instance, it was probably best that he avoided the water city for a while since he didn't want to impose more than he already had.

  
Not to mention keep his friends safe from the groups of monsters and the Calamity alike. Friends like Sidon, Mipha and the Bazz Brigade.

  
Scanning the unmarked blue pattern on his map, his attention drew to the top right corner. _*Alright, let's get going.*_

  
Traveling was easily the best and most calming thing about this painstaking mission. Not only did it familiarized him with the expanded land more, but also to find out some good shortcuts to sneak around some monster camps. (Which totally didn't have to do with stealing their stuff). Link took a couple glances at the Slate before back at the real road ahead of him. It's then he saw something familiar up ahead.

  
One of the few things he noticed after taking his first steps out of the Shrine of Resurrection was the volcano. The tall mountain across with burning bright lines around it. The burning feeling in his gut must be around the burning mountain. His teeth also started to hurt, and there was this earthy taste on his tongue for some reason.

  
But as quickly as the odd sensation came it disappeared returning him to breaking his back on his horse. As far as Impa informed him of his past life, she mentioned that he traveled a lot. Which meant he had probably explored that mountain.

  
After all places like Hateno, Lurelin and Zora's Domain exist. He wouldn't doubt such a village would exist around the volcano too.

  
...

  
Time skipped like a healthy Grasshopper in a forest. Ayden was also starting to slow down, a sure sign to take a small break. The last thing he needed was for his horse to tire when they  really needed it.

  
Sitting under a tree near a small river bank he took out some fruit he bought at the Kakariko store. He tossed some to Ayden who ate them like the glutton she is. As he chomped onto the fish skewers he grilled earlier. The quick lunch under the shade had been an easy fit to his health. On the second fish he consumed his thoughts took over while he looked up to the bright sky; it looked like it was still early mid-day. A bit of spare time to search for another stable, he didn't particularly like staying in stables since they shared the beds to general travelers. And stupid little pocket thieves!

  
But at the moment, he really didn't have much a choice. Even under the tree's shade the sun has gotten particularly warmer than usual. In fact Link was tempted to just go in a simple tunic in comparison to the Hylian one.

  
_*Must be the work of the volcano.*_ He thought to himself, as eyes drifted towards the burning earth.

  
If his brain had been full of his old memories, then would have been able to remember that the volcanic soil was very rich in vitamins. Which meant plenty of fresh grass for his horse to enjoy for a good while. 

  
He ate the last of his fish before packing the skewer stick away for another use. He leaned against the tree for a moment, or so he thought, because he was soon rudely awaken upon hearing his horse squeal.

  
He writhed up onto his feet, his sword at hand, only to see the pesky walking skeleton inching closer to his horse.

  
He watched in mild shock but also in amusement when the dark horse jumped her strong hind legs into the air. That action alone caused her to kick the tall lanky skeleton's head clean off.

  
Link would have laughed at the antic because the skull now rolled down the hill, with the skeleton running after it in comedic manner. But another one, a much smaller one, about the size of a Bokoblin was drawing it's arrow towards his direction. But Link was quick too, because he swung his sword and the bow along with the head was cut clean in half.

  
Like all the enemies the Stalkoblin fell down to the ground in a puff of smoke. However, another took its place. At the corner of his eye he saw Ayden running away from the fight.

  
_*Well thanks girl...*_ He thought annoyed but had to duck low when a wooden club tried to smash his head. Link brought his sword into place knowing all very well that the skeleton’s weakness was the head. But breaking a leg or two did help with fighting tactics. He did not however expect the arrow as his zoomed right beside him. It missed his shoulder just barely, but it caught his hood, bringing the black fabric down off his head completely.

  
He grunted and back flipped when the larger skeleton tried to hit him with one of the shorter Stalfo’s separated arm.

  
It did whack against his face, giving Link to visibly wince when the harden bone smacked against his bruised facial cut. But he mustered through it because he did stab it… in the ribs...

  
He grunted and pulled his weapon out, Link saw another approaching him from the river. He growled and was about to bring the sword down, but in seconds of touching the skeleton, the head popped off its bony shoulders and down to the ground. The champion watched in confusion but realized there was another one, he proceeded to do the same. But as he so much turn the same happened and the Stalfos that so much aimed to kill him fell into nothing but a dark puff of smoke.

  
W-what? What just happened?!

  
Link could only stare at the fangs and the horns that remained. Easy pocket money, just when he plucked his 'winnings' the sound of his horse trotting back to him made his ears twitch.

  
At least she always was by his side afterwards… _coward_.

  
Seriously he just wished she would be there to get him out of the situation rather than wait for it to end. But with a long sigh he figured it would be best to keep moving in the dark. He slept too long anyways.

  
He was bone tired (no pun intended) by the time they managed to find the next stable. He was met by the cheery face of one of the stable workers when he got there. To this day Link wondered how she could really be this excited at this time of day. Doesn't help when he tries to avoid getting skinned alive while these stables work and sleep without worry.

  
Either way he purchased a private bed and boarded Ayden for the night. His sleep wasn’t exactly the best, but he did feel rested the next day. With the exception of an annoying crane in his neck, he seriously needs to stop sleeping in prone position. At least Ayden had a bundle full of energy, which is good because he needed her for the long journey up ahead.

  
Link did thankfully come across another shrine along the way though. So at least transporting to the place would be a little easier. The area of the unmarked map came along eventually, he did worry a bit when he made it the unknown border. Now that's not to say that he's nervous, okay maybe a little, after all he had no idea whether or not he would know how to get the next Divine Beast. He would also prefer not to climb all the way up the volcano to know if was really going the right way.

  
So sticking to the lower roads was his best bet for now.

  
Or at least he thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcannons came as cannon, I always knew Urbosa and Zelda's mom were friends. I had been right, I want to say I called it.
> 
> Congrats to the game, Breath of the Wild got the 2017 game of the year award


	17. Ch 16: The Rush

* * *

He was starting to believe that the four goddesses hated him.

  
Turns out instead of heading in the direction to meet the foot of the volcano, he ended up in a region called Akkala. Which indirectly isn't too far, but still the time to reach the region was wasted.

  
Ayden didn’t seem to mind the trail one bit, well she hated being cooped up in a single place for a long period of time. So by choice this was her freedom to be running around Hyrule's wild lands. The trail had been at least pleasantly smooth and evened out, so all in all it was an easy run. But not all was bad since there was at least a stable in the region. Pleasant group of people too in comparison to a certain stable he came across recently.  
  
  
Another thing that could be considered helpful, beyond gaining landscape was the second Sheikah Lab. Unlike Purah, the scientist in charge was near-frail, aged Sheikah Scientist named Robbie along with his much younger wife, Jerrin. How Robbie managed to meet and marry a women half his years is beyond him. But then again. This is coming from a person who was asleep for a hundred years and still manages to look young like a fresh raindrop.  


Maybe he didn't have a say in that marriage aspect at all. Besides, Purah is physically the age of five to six year old girl. Or so she claims.   


Robbie had been a peculiar kind of guy, and someone who needed physical proof to know if things are real. So after revealing his scars, and taking on the painstaking favor to collecting the blue flames like how he did for Purah’s lab, he was offered the creations of ancient weapons.

  
"The goal of our Sheikah research lab is simple, really. We aim to destroy the Calamity that has endured across time... to rid Hyrule of its dark influence... and above all... to rescue Princess Zelda, who is now a prisoner of the Calamity." Robbie stated with such energy that was leaving a bad taste in Link's mouth for some reason. 

  
"We have worked ourselves to the bone conducting our research. For a time, I feared I'd pass before we could prevail. HOWEVER! You, Link, managed to awaken before this old sack of flesh gave out." The elder man looked up, the weird googles over his eyes zoomed on the younger, but taller male. "So in retrospect, that means... THE TIME IS NOW!" He cheered but quickly had to lower down when his true age weigh him down with some pain. 

  
"Honey, what have we discussed." Jerrin said looking from her book at to her much older husband.

  
"Yes, yes, I know." He grumbled rubbing his back a little; but that did little to stop his enthusiasm. "Now that you have awaken, now is the time to join forces with us Sheikah! Together we will destroy the Calamity!"  
  
  
Link could only respond with a so'n'so motion. It's not like he decided to take break anytime soon. Besides that, Zelda gave her life and freedom to give him a second shot at life and this responsibility. So yes, he had to complete this mission.   


He had apparently made a face that answered for him because Robbie was practically jumping up and down now. "Wonderful! Now I got something for you. I know that those pesky corrupted guardians have been giving you a hassle."   


_*Like the decaying one in your front yard.*_ Link thought bitterly. He still could feel the stinging in his hands when he had to jump into a bush in order to hide from that impassive eye on his way here. 

  
He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Robbie turn back around, holding a small bundle. "Now, these things are really hard to make but they are a powerhouse."   


He handed the bundle to Link who took it in his hands, unwrapping the thin rope around it, four arrows remained inside. But unlike the common arrows he would purchase from traveling merchants and stores, these arrows had some kind of machine bulb tied to the tip. The way how it was designed and carved looked extremely similar to how the Sheikah slate looked.   


"These are called Ancient Arrows. They may look funny, but are very powerful. Made completely out of ancient materials. One shot in the eye and the Guardians are history." 

 

Now that's very helpful.

 

"But be warned, as I mentioned before, these are referred to powerhouses for a reason. The energy it uses is a concentrated form of the ancient blue flames. One touch from the glowing blue tip and it will incinerate whatever it touches. So be careful how you use them, and what you use them on." The scientist warned. "Now how you activate them is by pulling this little lever...-"  


...

  
Robbie sure loves talking, had Link not interrupted he probably would have earned a lesson in how he planed to make some kind of human robot or something. It was bad enough that Guardians existed, no one else needed more robots wandering around. 

  
Ancient Arrows, powerful and deadly. Just the kind of weapon he needed against those Guardians, they would certainly guarantee him a one-shot kill.

  
Link left back some of the ancient materials, arrows and rupees. Making ancient arrows takes time, and thus Link would have to return at a later date to retrieve them. 

  
Thank goodness he can transport here instantly.

  
Link found himself smiling almost madly, and when he tested one arrow on the embedded guardian in between the horse stable and Robbie’s lab. The living machine sounded it's warning alarm cranking in all directions before finally exploding in a hunk of leftovers.   


Robbie was not kidding.  


These arrows are going to be a new life line for him.  
  
  
Taking what the Guardian left behind, he pocketed it for later, as weird as Robbie appeared to him, Link was certainly making multiple trips back. They definitely worked like a charm. He suddenly couldn’t wait to meet more of the pesky guardians, they always forced him to flee before one of their lasers shot through his head.

  
However, he still had to find Death Mountain.

  
…

  
“You just head on this road, you should be able to make it to the Eldin region.” A kind woman in the East Akkala stable directed him the next day.

  
He smiled and handed her a nod before moving towards that particular direction.

 

Link cannot say that he was proud that he had to spend a night in the Horse Stable. But granted Akkala simply didn't have good weather. At least he could say that his things were intact. Guess the People of this region were generally nicer then the other stables he stayed in. But he still didn't like staying at them, even if they provided private rooms. They weren't always available to everyone. 

  
As usual Ayden ran up to him the moment the workers released her from the pen. A good headbutt to his head was her usual greeting after being cooped up in the enclosed space.  

  
“Always eager aren’t you?” Link asked petting the side of Ayden’s neck. While sanctimoniously trying to ignore the pain in his forehead. 

  
The black horse neighed in response jumping up as if to say: yes. 

 

That was all he needed, he quickly got onto his steed and the two were off. Her pure white mane danced in the air at full speed. He offered a laugh to his horse as she darted ahead. Maybe he really needs to cut off on the apples and carrots for a while, they seem to make her more hyper than she really is.

  
But even in the brightest of moods, Link couldn’t help but look around a little. He didn't know why, but he could feel… like something is watching him. There were times where he spun around on top of horse with his back facing her neck just to see if there was something following.

  
Yet every time he looked around, there was absolutely nothing. It almost felt like the said thing knew he was sensing it at the same time. Granted maybe he was being a little paranoid, Though… something just didn’t feel right.

  
_*Honestly, if this keeps up I might jus-*_ Link quickly yelped when his horse jumped, her front hooves rising up forcing him to hug around her powerful neck before he was thrown off.

  
“Whoa!” He shouted grasping around her neck, the dark mare squealed in fear and rapidly spun in the opposite direction. Link was just about to grab her by the reins when in moments a colossal shadow was shrouded over them. Ayden's instinct would have saved them but something was then thrown in front of them.

  
Ayden screeched and rose on her hind legs, once more ultimately stopping before the broken tree branch hit her.

  
Link on the other hand did not expect her to react in fear, because at that point he let go of her neck, allowing his horse to take breakneck speed. But that mistake earned him a had fall to his back nearly blinding him with pain.

  
His head was thankfully spared, but the physical suffering was not.

  
Link heard a sick gurgling noise which made him move as quick as he could. The sight in front of him made his eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

  
The foe in front of him was huge! It was faded blue coloration covered in massive wrinkles and a disgusting skin texture. It looked faintly like a large bokoblin only fatter and more disturbing. It did wear murky aged fur which could be some kind of clothing since it was on it’s askew shoulders, and what could be considered as underpants did cover it’s crotch.

  
Link was quick to get up and move out of the way before the large foe so much even touched him.

  
It reached for him, it really did- but for his short stature Link was incredibly quick. The pain in his back did limit him though so he barely missed the large hand by millimeters.

  
He raced towards his horse, but the large foe was moving as well and somehow he gotten a hold of a small bolder.

  
Ayden ran, however the large bolder broke to pieces the moment it hit the ground it was faint but Link saw one of those chunks hit her. Anger and fear flowed in his body as he continued to run, he saw his horse get knocked to her side. The champion stopped running and skidded a turn towards the blue monster. His muscles moved to grasp his newly acquired Lizalfo bow, to his dismay it snapped on his fall. No matter, he still had the silver bow.

  
Link saw the large beast, noticing he had one eye, a sickly colored yellow eye with a purple and blue iris. Link tugged the metal bow out of his enchanted satchel and grabbed a single arrow, he took aim and shot before the large being could be near him.

  
It cried out in pain as it quickly grasped it’s single eye, it fell to it’s bottom and Link darted, his broad sword ready to carve it’s skin.

  
Blackish red blood spilled as the sharp end cut through thick fatty surface and bits of muscle. It screamed forcing it’s massive body up, Link rolled in between it’s short and now bleeding legs. His sharp weapon worked once more as it began to now slice the heavy monster’s back.

  
The Hinox roared out and turned towards Link who was now standing at the distance. Rage was apparent and it now startled it’s way towards him. Big heavy footsteps thumping against the floor similarity like the Lynel Link encountered in Shatterback Point. But these steps seemed so much slower and in a sense... deadly...

  
The Champion would not wait and already quickly aimed his arrow again against the eye.

  
The Hinox felt the sharp object hit him once more, blood oozed from the wound as it fell once more in agony.

  
Knowing arrows would not so much damage beyond the eye, Link pulled out a Halberd, he used every ounce of strength he had to stab the fatten pig multiple times, it was a miracle just how much blood and muscle the Hinox had, as neither one of it’s abdominal organs slipped out.

  
Link could feel his own muscles twitching from the overuse and adrenaline. He also saw the large being starting to rise up. Looking much more furious then ever and it’s blooded eye looking horrifying.

  
The blonde moved out of the way quickly he could feel the footsteps of the monster and it was close. But the beast would not run, perhaps it wasn’t able to, but it would not give in as the blood continued to drip of the wounds that the hero made. Rage flew into it’s massive body before screaming out. The noise was horrid as much as it’s appearance, and it was loud already Link could hear his ears ringing at the sound.

  
He had shut one eye at the sound as his free hand went to cover one ear. It had been the worst mistake he’s made because in seconds something crashed over him.

  
Something heavy landed on his back when he easily felt something pierce against his side as multiple branches scratched against his skin. His weapon flew across from him as the broken tree trapped him on the ground.

  
It was a miracle that the tree didn’t crush him entirely, but his leg could be arguing with him right now.

  
He struggled and cried softly out as his leg would not move. The branch that stabbed his hip muscle also locked him place. The pain was near unbearable, but that was the least of his problems when the ground boomed in vibrations. It's footsteps was like a thunderstorm, the hero looked back in utter horror as he saw the Hinox now approach him, his thick nasty blue tongue licking it’s disgusting lips.

  
Realization quickly transformed into terror. This Thing **ATE** People!

  
Link struggled and quickly tried to move. Ignoring the pain in his leg his arm lunged for the spear.

  
The Hinox footsteps were just seconds away from him.

  
Almost… **Almost** …!

  
Sweat poured down his face as his fingers were dragging against the rugged metal. Desperately moving to take back his only line of defense.

  
He could feel the trunk moving now, lifting away from his body-

  
_**“NO!”**_ Link shouted his arm darting towards the spear.

  
Something cold wraped around his torso.

  
**“GAAAAHHHH!”** He screamed turning to the point where his spin could have twisted and broken his spine, but the spear slid inside the disgusting monster orb.

  
The Hinox screamed when the spear pierced his eye entirely. He let go of Link instantly, forcing the injured teen to roll down the hill while the beast screamed and trample in pain.

  
Link's back smack horribly against a bolder emitting a sickening snap. He felt his head collide against the large rock. His vision was already going blurry, in sheer moments something blue and brown slowly approached him. Link focused his sight blinking multiple times to fix.

  
He saw it move closer as his vision could cleared out, he tried to move, but his arm and leg would not budge from place. He couldn’t die like this, not… not when Zelda is still trapped inside the castle…!

  
He twitched his arm, he commanded his arm to move, he-

  
The large blue hand was already reaching for him once more. Link shut his eyes unable to see his fate.

  
-...a battle cry.

  
Then... the sound of metal piercing rough skin was heard.

  
The teen forced his eyes open and even in through the blurriness he managed to make out something black and red. His undeniable tall height screamed his identity.

  
“S-Sidon…!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after 100 years after the story: "Close Your Eyes..." 
> 
> *All the headcanons I made are from the FPAOS series, if you guys are confused, it does help to read the short stories that take prior to this story.  
> (If you are curious where each headcanon comes from, don't hesitate to ask which story it was and I'll answer it without complaint).


End file.
